Boku no Antihero Senpai? - Canceled
by The Swordslinger
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO. Heroes face adversities to inspire others. Villains exist to defy society and bring fear. But when twisted evils disguised as heroes come after innocents and villains are more reasonable than them, who can change things? Naruto Uzumaki just wants to be free of the shackles those labels bring. Narutoverse AU in MHA. Naruto x La Brava/Lovelover.
1. Chance Zero

I OWN NOTHING

Having many issues in real life and that writing fics is basically impossible doesn't stop me from loving whenever I make stories.

I lost a bet with a friend who's a massive fan of La Brava – or Love Lover as she's also known –, so I put everything I have here.

 **Main pairing and only one for Naruto** : La Brava.

 **XXXXXX**

Aizawa Shota, better known as Eraserhead, wasn't in the mood for dealing with anything. But when you're a hero, you have obligations. Reading the report in the clipboard he was handed – more like skimming – a question arose in his head. A few questions, actually, but the most important and only relevant in his mind was a simple and direct one:

"What the Hell am I looking at?" he asked the guard for instead of UA, he was in one of the highest security prisons in the country used only for villains too hard to contain. Not only that, but the one beside him showed it was a great deal of importance.

"I did want to question it too, Aizawa my man, but seeing is believing." All Might told the unshaven teacher, "Perhaps even seeing may not help you believe. However, this one is quite odd. That is why we decided to at least give him this chance."

"Rehabilitation." Aizawa summed it up, "You're crazy. You should book the kid until he never sees the light of day again. Put him behind the bricks until-"

"We have to try, or he'll waste his entire life like this." All Might's seriousness halted the shaggy haired man's rant.

"If I see no hope, you're on your-" his words died when a guard flew through the hall and crashed into a wall in front of an opened cell.

Rushing forward, the two heroes saw a bizarre sight. Five guards were trying to restrain a boy, a teen. He looked to be between sixteen and eighteen, had short, spiky hair, and a slightly foxy face. Most notably, his face had six scars, three on each cheek, resembling whiskers. Other than that, his deep blue eyes and light tan showed he was Japanese but had some mixed traits. And he wore the prison's orange jumpsuit.

As well as a thick steel vest which had chains linked to the heavy cuffs that covered his entire arms, magnetic greaves gluing him to the ground, and a collar with a massive chain. All five guards dogpiled the boy and tried to keep him down. One second passed, and both heroes watched the squad crash into the cell's walls while the kid panted raggedly. He smashed the futuristic cuffs against his collar to break it.

Until All Might stopped him, "That's enough." The top hero got a glare from the boy, an animalistic sneer which showed sharp fangs.

Replying rationally, the blond tried to hit him with a straight punch to the face, only for it to do nothing on the large hero's massive abs, "The Hell!?"

Aizawa walked forward, eyes locked on him, "See what I mean?" he asked the taller blond, "Way I see it, he's on a one-way trip to this slammer's deepest hole. Why bother?"

"Yo, dry-eyed bastard, how about you drop the shit with that Quirk and fight me fair and square?" the whiskered kid growled, "You only got me because you were lucky."

"Which is why I'm saying I'd like to see you rot in the worst pit here."

"Aizawa..." All Might warned his partner, who sighed tiredly.

"Don't say I didn't tell you, because I'll remind you." The skinny man said before leaning on a wall, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"I will not." The top hero faced his fellow blond, grabbing the clipboard. "Listen, why don't we start from the beginning? We can-"

"Why do you care? Don't try to be nice so your partner in heroic bullshit can feel sorry for me." the kid glared at him.

All Might tensed, ' _I can see he has a reason to be furious. The why will have to be worked on, but for now..._ ' he composed himself quickly, "Boy, you know he is right. Your life will be over before it can even start. For you to throw it away doing little crimes like graffiti and stealing with such a Quirk is nothing but a waste."

"I thought we were free to do what we wanted." The blue-eyed boy growled, "Let's not forget how you heroes put villains behind bars when they're trying to get food, like I did! Or what about that dipshit Endeavor!? Did he tell you why I busted his nose even if I burnt my hand!? It's because he thought out loud that whoever the Hell his son is was bred to be better!"

"Listen, I'm alright with you spitting around and getting angry at dickheads like Endeavor." Aizawa said, shrugging, "I even recorded it. Anyway, this guy is offering you a chance."

"What do you even care?" the kid asked.

"None." The sleep-depraved-looking man shrugged, "I'm here because this guy offered me a good dinner if I help him set you straight."

"Wait, what!?" the blond exclaimed, "You mean to tell me you are here only to get a free meal out this guy here!?"

"No, but you'd like it to be that way, wouldn't you?" he shot back, getting a glare from the kid, "Listen, we all have our reasons to be heroes. I can see you give no shits about it, so I'll be blunt. The reason I am here is because I see you as a threat, plain and simple." Then he turned to a serious All Might, who waited patiently for him to continue, "But this guy wants to believe you can change for the better."

"Do you expect me to just say thank you and lick your feet?" the blond growled.

"No, but how about this?" he grinned darkly, "Why not show guys like Endeavor you can be better than them at being a hero?"

"What?" All Might turned when the boy asked that, smiling at Eraserhead.

Said lanky man smiled wider into a small, confident smirk, "Not so bad sounding, huh? Get out of here, kick villain ass, and make a better name for yourself than that guy. Of course, don't expect yourself to get very popular, but why not make everyone know you're stronger and better than even this guy?" he hooked a thumb to All Might.

Chuckling darkly, the kid lowered his head but looked the man in the eye, "You know what you're asking, right?"

"It's that, or a life here." Aizawa replied softly.

Growling with a smirk, the kid nodded, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. What do you even want me to do?"

Later on, Aizawa and Toshinori walked forward, the top hero reading the file Aizawa had been handed.

"You owe me one." The slim man told the larger hero.

"You almost spoke as if you knew him." The blond replied, "Apparently, he hasn't had an easy life. Parents died at birth, getting into fights for being ridiculed until he found his Quirk as a late bloomer. It is a shame. One with such talent treated like that because of that is what makes too many villains..."

"I figured he's the kind who wants attention." The Quirk-erasing hero said, "I will drag him into this place's deepest pit if he doesn't control himself."

"We got his attention, it's a matter of making it work." The dry-eyed man grabbed the clipboard and looked through the pages, but soon furrowed his brow, "Where's the pen?"

"Beg your pardon?" Toshinori asked in surprise.

"This clipboard had a pen, didn't you see it when you grab..." the gears in their heads started to turn, "Well, shit. Kid's smarter than he looks."

Dashing to the cell, they found the blond holding the pen in his mouth and finally unlocking one of the cuffs, "Heh." He smirked as the two heroes got ready to act. Immediately, he threw the cuff at Aizawa's face at blinding speeds, forcing the hero to close his eyes when it smacked him on the forehead. Without the Quirk nullifier in his way, the blond disappeared from view.

A trail of golden light accompanied a *zip!* sound and he was right behind them with a smirk, "Catch me if you can!" he shouted and with another dash he was out of view.

"Oh no..." All Might gave chase quickly. By the time he called for the prison to be in lockdown, Naruto was at the entrance, taking off the top of his prison jumpsuit.

Keeping the baggy orange pants, he tied the jacket around his waist like a kilt, had a black sleeveless shirt underneath that showed his lean but strong physique, and white shoes. He was rather skinny and lanky, but his arms were marked, his pectorals had firm muscle, and his stomach was flat. Obviously, he was built for speed when in fights.

"Feels like I lost more time than I thought there," he grinned at the horizon and was gone from view.

XXXXXX

 _Name's Naruto Uzumaki, hero hater. Or rather, Quirk user hater._

 _Pretty hypocrite, I know, but you should know how those guys are._

 _First, bullying and ridiculing those who have no powers._

 _And if they gain powers, they better be great ones or they're laughed at._

 _But if you get a good one much later than you should, like me... well..._

 _The other treatment may make you sick, to be honest._

 _Soon those grins of superiority turn into eyes pleading for attention._

 _Each and every single one of them were the same. First it was stuff like:_

" _What can you even hope to do?"_

" _Are you even good enough for anything?"_

" _Even if you can throw a good punch, you can't do shit Quirkless."_

 _But once I got this Quirk, this ability of mine I still don't fully get..._

" _Wow, you are so amazing!"_

" _Hey, do you think we can team up!?"_

" _Have you thought of a good hero name!?"_

" _You could even surpass All Might!"_

 _Sure, say how amazing my Quirk is now._

 _I stopped caring about what those two-faced morons thought long ago._

XXXXXX

"Ok, I need new clothes." Naruto told himself casually while strolling on the roof of the city, using his Quirk to dash to the next.

Before he could ask himself what to do, a pleading voice surprised him, "P-Please let me go." Looking down, he frowned when two high-school students bullied another kid. They surrounded the boy, a small pudgy child who looked like a raccoon.

Grinning, one of the larger teens patted the smaller boy's shoulder, "We heard your Quirk can turn things into other stuff, and we're out of cash. Look at it as helping those who are oppressed by the economy." His snickering and sly smiling didn't convince the other boy.

"N-No, please, you know it's a crime and-"

"Hey, just cough up some dough, it's not that hard for you!" the other bully wasn't as patient.

Soon, the sound of rushing wind zipped past their ears, and the yelling punk found himself stuck through a dumpster. His upper half was inside while his legs twitched outside. The other bully turned to Naruto, who eyed his outfit and grinned. Without a word, the sly high-schooler tried to punch him, and Naruto dashed forward. In a split second, he zipped inches from the bully's face, and zipped right behind him.

A swift kick with his heel aimed at the back of the punk's face had him knocked out, "I'm not much into uniforms, but I like your duds." He told the unconscious teen and started to rob him. Soon he had an orange short-sleeved shirt with yellow tropical flowers printed on it, black baggy school pants, a black school jacket with medium-length sleeves, and red sneakers.

However, he also had company, "Uh...um... thank you!" the raccoon boy bowed to him.

"..." Naruto looked away with a frown, then zipped out of view to the nearest rooftop, "Idiot. I'm the last person one should thank."

Without a care or an idea of what to do or where to go, he kept his tour through the city. Anything to keep him occupied until he was hungry, bored, or felt like sleeping. Zipping around the city for any fun thing to do, he made sure to avoid being noticed. Until he managed to skid to a halt at a small park where some punks were gathering. Judging by the fact the teenagers smoked and wore flashy clothes, he found prey.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" one of them growled.

Waving with a smirk, the foxy boy spoke up, "Hey, I'm just bored and wanted to play for a bit." He pulled out a couple bills he took from the bullies he knocked out, "How about a bet?"

Eagerly, the other teens approached him, "Cocky, aren't you?" the obvious leader smirked. "Alright, what is it we're betting?"

Shrugging, the blond smiled smoothly, "I'm what you call a punch-out artist."

"What's that?" one of them asked, "Is it like a fisting artist?"

"Ugh, no, dumbass." Naruto groaned at the mental image, "It means I let you guys try to hit me for a minute. And we make bets. You land a hit, and you get double your money back."

"Sounds like fun, but we're using Quirks, right?" one of them grinned darkly, his arm shooting thorns which he shot at the floor.

Grinning back, the blond nodded, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise, right? How about you guys try to take me on all at once."

"You're on!" they shouted.

A full minute later, and the teens were exhausted, on their knees, and out of cash. Naruto was counting the bills while atop a lamppost with a shit-eating grin.

One of the punks was mad, "What the hell kind of Quirk was that!? We hit you from all angles!"

"As a matter of fact, I haven't bothered finding out." Naruto replied before pocketing the money, "Thanks for the easy cash, idiots."

Leaving them to growl, he zipped out of view and into a different district. Food establishments and normal – by Japanese standards – entertainment businesses were piled in several buildings. Arcades, batting cages, fast food joints, and people handing out handkerchiefs. Pausing to contemplate what to do, the blond was swayed by his stomach and the smell of noodles from a small cart.

"Oh, what can I get for you?" the owner, an elderly woman in an apron and a handkerchief on her head, asked from her small, rundown stand.

"Miso, extra-large." The blond replied and paid in advance.

"Coming right up, young man." She started to work while he took a seat, "Say, you're far away from your school. Any reason for that?"

"Just looking around. Besides, it's not like I need school." He grinned, "I've got street smarts to make idiots fall for anything."

Frowning, she tried to talk gently to him, "Now, now, young one, you may be a costumer, but that kind of attitude won't get you far."

"Got me to pay for your ramen, which is good enough for me." the blond cockily crossed his arms, "What's the next best thing? Be a hero? Not my thing.

"I hope you find a good path for you regardless, then." She said simply and handed him a bowl.

"Good." He said both as an answer and to compliment the meal. Just as he was about to dig in, a large crashing sound echoed through the city. Looking up with a mouthful of noodles hanging from his lips, he slurped them to see Mt. Lady. Said giant heroine was in her building-sized mode and had a grin when she noted him.

"Gotcha!" she tried to grab him, only for a zipping sound to move the stand, the owner, and the bowl of well-done miso ramen away from her.

"Let's do this, then." Naruto replied while holding the bowl in one hand and the chopsticks on the other.

Zipping away from her next grab, he landed on the back of her hand, slurping his noodles while running right at her. A grin appeared on his lips soaked with his delicious food, and it quickly turned into a sneer. Two hands slashed the air with sharp claws for nails. Dodging by zipping to the side and standing on Mt. Lady's shoulder, he glared at the one who had cut his bowl to ribbons.

As he swallowed his last mouthful and tossed the chopsticks, his new opponent skidded to a halt. It was a brunet with spiky, short hair, a black coat with fake fur on the cuffs and collar, and combat slacks and boots. On his cheeks were two odd triangle marks, one on each and both red like fangs. His slit pupils gave him a feral appearance combined with his sharp nails and bared fangs.

"Oi, Dead Last, get ready for the beating you deserve!" he growled at the blond, who zipped back to the streets before the blonde heroine could've caught him.

Aiming his chopsticks at the dog-like boy, Naruto shot back, "That's my line, flea bag. And last I recall, you couldn't catch me even if you wanted to." He grinned cockily when his words angered the other boy, "And I see you're still just another mutt. Following this chick as an intern like some lost puppy? Sad, huh?"

"Like anything you say matters." The brunet snapped, "You know what we're called because of you and that other bastard, the Worst Generation! Kicking your teeth in is the one way we can clear our names, you selfish son of a bitch!"

When the dog boy rushed at him, the blond twirled his chopsticks and zipped forward. Time slowed down for him as the brunet tried to slash his torso open. Grabbing his fingers with his makeshift weapon, his next move was ridiculous and effective. Pulling the other teen's arm behind his back by gripping his finger tighter, he elbowed him on the chest to stun him before pinching his nose with the chopsticks.

"Still sore I kicked your ass?" he taunted him.

Slashing the wooden sticks, the brunet freed himself and tried to slash the blond, who quickly disappeared and reappeared right behind him. A swift kick to the back of his leg swept the dog boy off his feet. Falling hard on the ground, he was defenseless when the blond lifted a leg to crush his head. But before he could've curb-stomped him, a swarm of countless bugs went his way.

Gritting his teeth, the blond zipped away, standing on a lamppost to see the newcomer, "Naruto, please listen to reason. And you, Kiba, do not let your anger blind you."

Looking at the mysteriously robed new figure, Naruto frowned. The newcomer was covered in a large white cloak with a hoodie, had shades on, and a collar that hid his nose and mouth. Anything else was a complete and utter mystery. Other than the buzzing of what sounded like countless insects inside his clothes, there was nothing else that gave away who he was.

"The Hell are you?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"Shino Aburame. Or Swarm Master as I'm known now." The hero said, "And you, Naruto Uzumaki, are our target. You are to be brought back to be rehabilitated."

Naruto was quick to answer, "Nuts to that! And seriously, who the Hell are you!?"

The bug controller sulked, "I see... I still don't stand out..."

"Oi Shino, forget about it and let's kick his ass!" Kiba growled while they turned to the boy.

"Hey, remember you are interns!" Mt. Lady frowned, "Do not forget you have to let the pros handle this!"

"And you should watch where you're swinging your tits!" Naruto yelled with a smug expression.

"Naruto." The next voice and face had his entire attitude spin.

A complete 180 degrees change; he glared at a pink-haired girl with a short do, green eyes, a large forehead, and little to no curves to speak about. Wearing a red top and black biker shorts with a white skirt over it, she almost seemed inoffensive. With black leather gloves, kneepads and elbow guards, and a red bandana on her head resembling bunny ears, she seemed out of a cheap fighting game.

"To what do I owe the displeasure, Sakura?" he asked venomously.

Looking seriously at him, the pinkette spoke up, "You know you can do better than this. What happened before... We're all wrong here. But you are the one who can still-"

"Beat him?" he asked, getting her to suck in a sharp gasp, "Is that it? Tell me I'm wrong. It's only because I kicked his ass that he left and became what he is. I just don't care."

"How can you say that!?" she yelled back, "Didn't you try to be a hero to begin with!?"

"And see where that got us." he retorted, "Kiss every ass you want, I'm not groveling for people to praise me after all the shit they throw at others."

"Fine then." She adjusted her gloves, "If you won't listen to reason..." then punched the ground, lifting a boulder as big as a van, "...we're taking you by force!"

"Ah, they're getting kinda cool!" Mt. Lady gasped in awe at her interns while Naruto cracked a few joints on his neck.

Skipping in place to stretch his legs, he made a come-on motion to the heroes. As soon as the pinkette threw the boulder, Naruto zipped right at it and then right through with a punch! Debris flew out of his way as he zipped right at the pink-haired girl. She replied by punching the ground again, so hard she made a spike shoot up as a wall to protect her. Immediately, the other boys attacked when seeing an opening.

"Get bent!" Kiba growled as he leapt onto and then off the spike Naruto kicked and shattered.

Reacting immediately, the blond zipped away and right behind Sakura. Gasping, she tried to punch him, but he was far faster. Sweeping her off her feet, he watched her falling as slow as a slug moved. Moving even swifter, he got up and kicked her in the gut while she was midair. The strike sent her to crash against Kiba just when he slashed the spot the blond stood on seconds ago.

Hearing buzzing, he zipped right at Shino, who merely lifted a hand to have his bugs not only take the blow but grab Naruto's arm, "You may be fast, but they don't come off easy." He warned the blond casually as he walked around him.

Cringing at the countless tiny legs crawling on his skin, Naruto grunted a response, "Ugh, now I remember you. You always creeped me out."

He was promptly lifted off the floor and slammed on the ground, where Mt. Lady pinned him under her hand, "Alright, good job following my instructions!" she said hastily, showing a nervous smile that told what a liar she was being.

Groaning under the giant woman's hand, Naruto glared as Sakura and Kiba walked to him, "That's twice you've been captured today, punk." The latter grinned.

"Please give it up." The girl asked him, "If you reconsider, you can change. You could even-"

"Go out with you? What a great pleasure!" he snarled sarcastically, struggling to push off the giant hand which was wrapped around him, "Shit!"

Lifting him to eye level, Mt. Lady narrowed her eyes at the blond, "You've done enough, mister. Too bad you couldn't be a hero, you'd have been a cute sidekick."

Putting her thumb on his head to keep him pinned down, the bombshell angered him, "And too bad you don't know a few things I do."

With his head pressed near the soft muscle between her thumb and index finger under a thin flap of skin, he bit her. Hard. However, while Mt. Lady let out an unladylike scream, tears welled up in her eyes, and her body shook, she didn't let him go. Instead, she glared and was tempted to crush him in her hand, but quickly remembered how people frowned upon heroes who abused their powers.

"Give it up, Naruto!" Sakura pleaded, "Please, just let us end this! We can face him and finish our bad reputation, together, as we should have!"

"Damn you..." the blond growled, "Like I told you, I just want to be free!" he yelled at the skies, looking at those below you, "You... All of you who just look after your heroes like they're the beacons of good... None of you have any idea what they're like! Don't joke with me! Why do I have to be a hero because you say so!? What if I had never had a Quirk!?"

"That's the downside for you." Kiba said firmly, "You're nothing but an asshole! Even if you didn't have one, what makes you think you can do what you want!?"

Growing furious, the blond snapped, "I won't..." he started, his body shooting out yellow sparks.

"W-What's he doing!?" Mt. Lady asked in shock as her hand trembled. She used the other to keep him in place, but it shook more.

Memories ran through the boy's mind of events that felt too real, haunting him in the present with untold pain.

Being shunned, laughed from the backs of others, left out because of what he was.

Rumors, whispers, stories made up by those who didn't know him.

" _His parents died? Were their Quirks that weak?_ "

" _Who'd want someone so useless as a sidekick..._ "

" _Dreaming isn't for you._ "

And then, those praises...

" _What a Quirk! You can sure be number one!_ "

" _Congratulations on making it to UA!_ "

" _You could accomplish a lot in your life._ "

Empty.

Every word sounded empty.

From the bottom of his heart, real words filled with the meaning he chose for them echoed true, "I won't let you chain me down!"

An explosion of yellow light forced Mt. Lady to open her palms to reveal... six Narutos, "Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed. As one, the sextuplets landed on the floor, looking at each other in confusion, then at themselves. And then, with wide grins, a simple exchange of nods between them, they zipped forward.

Blasting forward, the match was more than evened. One Naruto went right at Kiba, letting him take three swipes before flipping over him. Curling himself into a ball, the blond got right behind him and into position. Delivering both heels to the dog boy's back, he sent him straight into another blond's punch. Kiba grunted and fell back, trying to get up only to fall once again.

For her part, Sakura had one running in circles around her, and every time she punched he zipped away. Growling, she slammed her hand on the ground hard enough to make a crater. It got him to lose his footing, landing flat on his face. But once she approached him to apprehend him, the blond grinned and swept her off her feet with a kick from the floor. Gripping her shoulders once he got up, he launched her into Kiba.

As the two grunted from the pain, Shino had to deal with two at the same time. His swarms of bugs made two large fists attempting to punch them, but keeping his eyes on two at once was difficult. Soon both the speedy blond boys got close enough to mimic Sakura's move. With golden energy jolting around their arms, they punched the ground hard enough to send a shockwave at the bug Quirk user.

Once she saw the last of her interns fly up, Mt. Lady ground her teeth, "What the-" she froze when feeling two feet on her shoulder to find the missing Naruto.

"Lights out, lady!" he shouted and sucker-punched her hard enough to make her fall... into the old lady's stand!

"Oh my..." the poor woman froze as she and other civilians were about to be crushed.

"Shit!" swearing as one, the six Narutos looked at each other, nodded, and zipped right in front of the blonde giant.

Zipping up towards her, all six pushed her back, getting the woman to regain consciousness and recover her footing. Thanks to his speed cancelling her weight and having cloned himself, he avoided any major loss. A job well done, had he been a hero. As soon as he landed and took a deep breath, his copies disappeared in golden flashes. It seemed that trick could tire him out if used recklessly.

"Get him!" someone shouted behind Naruto, who turned to see none other than All Might.

"Naruto, it has to end." The larger blond said and approached him, gently holding a hand to him.

"Listen to that, then." The blond shot back, cupping a hand to his ear.

"You can do it, All Might!"

"Pummel him with your Smash!"

"Go All Might!"

"Give up, you villain!"

Grinning at his fellow blond, Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Go on..." he motioned with a hand for the hero to advance, then pointed to his chin with a wagging finger, "Finish it. Aren't you the hero? Aren't you going to put the bad guy behind bars like these people want you to?" he then yelled to the heavens, "Or do you want to say how they'd praise me if I became like you!?"

Everyone shut up, although some fools took it as a pause, "You're just a villain, why do you-"

"Can you shut your hole you damn vultures!?" his scream silenced everyone, "All of you, every single one of you damn jackals want to see this show and dance over and over again! Praising the heroes who do what you can't do, and booing those who upset you! If All Might weren't here, what would you have done!?" he turned to one of them, "Would you fight me, then!?"

"Ah, I..." a businessman in a suit sweated.

"What about you, then!?" he yelled at a schoolgirl, who shied away. Her expression further enraged her, "You all make me sick!" he scratched his head madly, "None of you wants saviors, heroes or beacons of any damn light! You hyenas want slaves to praise when they're useful and eat up while they do what you dream of! But what if they couldn't do so!? What if they're useless!?"

"Naruto, that is enough." The man told him firmly, placing a hand on the tired teen's shoulder, "Perhaps you are right, but to not realize what you're becoming will only destroy you."

"Sorry, pretty speeches don't save anyone." The boy told him bluntly, "Anyway, take me to the slammer if you want to. We'll see how long until I break out once I rest."

"And yet..." the top hero smiled softly at him, "You saved them when you could have run away. If that's not proof you want to change, I'll find more."

"..." Naruto remained silent as the police arrived.

XXXXXX

" _In other news, Naruto Uzumaki, former UA student turned rogue, was captured after his escape attempt. First being captured by the combined efforts of Endeavor and a few other heroes, this once promising child broke free due to a miscalculation from the guards. Fortunately, All Might managed to arrive to capture him after he engaged and almost defeated Mt. Lady and her team of interns._ "

" _Sad news indeed. With such talents and that Quirk, he could have become one of the top heroes. Rumors are that his fellow classmates of the now dubbed Worst Generation tried to clear their names by capturing him. Unfortunately, it seems that their efforts backfired. Last but not least, reports of the other student who gave them such a name seem to indicate one Sasuke Uchiha may be hiding._ "

" _According to witnesses and testimony from anonymous sources, it appears Uzumaki fought Uchiha. Things had always been sour as the once prodigious child of the Uchiha clan lost in a brutal fashion. After such a blow to their pride twisting the knife that was the betrayal of the Uchiha massacre at the hands of one Obito Uchiha, it seems such prestigious family can never have it easy._ "

Turning off the tube in a luxurious and spacious office with a red carpet, samurai armor in crystal cases, a large desk of the finest ebony, a bar with insanely expensive wine bottles, and smooth jazz, a man sighed. A rather imposing figure wearing a purely black suit consisting of a trench coat, vest, shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and a tie with a war-fan pin on it. His pale face and ridiculously long spiky mane gave him away.

"Madara-san, are you available?" asked a voice through a phone on his desk.

Smoothly, the man took a drag from a cigar before answering, "I have heard the news, yes. Are there any changes?"

"No. All things considered, everything's still going as planned. Even if he has heard of it-"

"Do not let him out of your sights." He rolled his cigar as he ended the call and stood up, "Time to meet you again, Naruto." He grinned darkly, his eyes shining red, "All For One and One For All shall be sad pathetic excuses of power compared to what you'll grant me."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Questions you may have:

 **Wait, why would he give up if he said he wants to be free!? You hypocrite!** Yeah, try and fight All Might when exhausting your energies after discovering a new ability.

 **Ugh, La Brava isn't hot, why not add Momo, Mina or another girl in a harem?** Because I am a man of my word and I lost a bet to the bastard who will not be named after managing to eat an entire pizza under 15 minutes before I could.

 **Narutoverse characters here!? This is gonna suck!** Calm down, I will use them to advance the story rather than shoehorn Naruto in canon events.

 **You should give Naruto all bloodlines as Quirks!** Trust me, what I've given him here is plenty powerful, and no, it's not the Flash's powers – though it is similar in some basics.

 **This isn't Naruto, it's-** It's what Naruto would've been if he had listened to his dark side when trying to control Kurama's power. This story is a take on that "what if Naruto listened and accepted the good points his evil half had?" scenario. In this case, it's set in MHA because I'm feeling a bit edgy.

 **Why you making this edgy crap when you love lighthearted stuff!? Hypocrite!** I'm human, so when I'm stressed and feel like blowing out steam I make stuff like this. For other examples of when I feel like doing this feel free to read "Castlevania: Lord of Kitsunes" and "Bloody Steel", which are far edgier than this.

 **Naruto should be in the right and you should bash everyone! Why don't you!?** Bashing bores me. Nowadays I can't even get angry, just indifferent. I can get extremely furious with certain characters, but it's not fun being angry. All I want is to have fun, and I try to make my stories the best I can. That's why Naruto won't be in the right, he may have points you may agree with, but he's in a very self-destructive path.

Besides, bashing is mostly exaggerating someone's flaws. Then again, I am going to make Sasuke a villain, so you're free to call me a hypocrite there.

 **Eloquent person: what is Naruto's power?** I won't spoil what it really is, but I'll admit I was very inspired by the Shock stick fight shorts by terkoiz. Those are rather old, but you can see in Shock 2 what I'm ripping off. However, a dirty thief I try not to be. Naruto's power will be explained much, MUCH later on.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Fan of Battle

I OWN NOTHING

Being a man of my word, I'll try to keep this fic going. It's the reason why I tend to make no promises to anyone, I may end up regretting it.

Note: Since in this fic La Brava/Love Lover hasn't met Gentle, I'm changing her outfit a bit but still keeping that jester girl theme.

 **XXXXXX**

Chained to a large steel plate with thick shackles welded to, Naruto got annoyed. Being forced there with a large steel muzzle pissed him off. If it wasn't bad enough, he was in a van heavily guard by a police squad. At least four guards aimed stun rods at him, and all had dart guns with tranquilizers nearby. Thank goodness that the new prison jumpsuit they gave him didn't itch like the last one.

Any intelligent man wouldn't want to scratch their balls in front of a live audience. It felt that to him. Observed from all sides, knowing that if he tried to relieve himself he'd be spotted and get in trouble. For a moment he thought of lying and saying he needed the bathroom. Then he remembered they gave him a bucket. A freaking bucket. He'd find whoever put it there and shove it up their-

They stopped abruptly, and he repeated his trip in. Patting in search for any items he could have hid in his body, a couple detectors, and a hallway. Once in his cell, he was forced into a chair that soon sprung to life. Steel wires as big and strong as anacondas coiled around his torso. As if that wasn't dramatic or excessive enough, the concrete under his chair came to life and soon only his head poked out of a block.

Once he was safely secured, All Might and Cementoss walked in, "Let's try this again." All Might said and took off the muzzle.

Relaxing his jaw while moving it, Naruto glared, "So...I am a head on a rock. You satisfied?"

"With you, we can never be too sure." Toshinori sighed.

"Cut the crap." The younger blond snapped, "We know I'm not going back to parade myself in thighs. I actually hate those fucking tight outfits."

"You should understand the position you're in." Cementoss warned him.

Scoffing, Naruto decided to be an asshole, "Forgive me, sir. Should I bow to you in gratitude you're trying to train me like a mutt? Do I have to polish your shoes every day to get a cookie? Or can anything I do for a girl who needs to get her cat down a tree instead of finding a ladder to do so herself?"

"You know your choices." Cementoss spoke firmly. "I recommend you think them through."

"Living out of here with a leash, or waiting here until I break free?" the kid grinned smugly, "Guess my choice, pal."

"Kid, you're here because no other jail can contain you." The block man replied. "At best, you're a delinquent that should be in juvie. We're forced to put you in the worst case scenario due to your wasted potential. If needed, the judges are even thinking of letting you see what solitary is like so you learn your lesson."

"Am I supposed to be afraid of the adult equivalent of time out?" Naruto replied.

Deeply inhaling air before slowly exhaling it, the cement hero turned to the massive blond man, "Booking him still doesn't sound good?"

"Even if that became a good idea, we should still let this child try to set things right." the shadow-eyed hero pulled out a file, "Naruto. Have you ever beaten anyone who didn't deserve it?" he flipped through pages, "No, because despite everything that came your way, you didn't stand by when others attacked you or others. At six you were fighting Quirk users your age and coming out victorious."

Glaring but unable to move, the whiskered boy replied harshly, "And later I found my Quirk. Suddenly everyone stopped bullying me and started to kiss my ass. Just like you."

Sighing deeply, All Might pinched the bridge of his nose, "When that determination becomes stubbornness, I am confused whether to admire your will or feel pity."

"You want pity?" Naruto growled, "How about I go around brooding because some asshat killed my family? Would that make it easy for you to let me go?"

"Perhaps some time in the pit will make him see reason." Cementoss told a more pensive Toshinori.

"No, it is too cruel after he saved the civilians in his fight." The shadow-eyed blond argued.

Taking a deep breath, the block hero explained, "It's not for you to decide now. Everyone at the board meeting agreed that if you cannot talk to him this time, he goes there."

"Fine, let's see how long it takes until I break out." Naruto said cockily.

Rubbing his face against his palm, All Might tried to see the light, "I will talk them out of it, Naruto. Please-"

"You know I won't thank you." The blond reminded him, sounding serious for once.

"While I enjoy gratitude, I have different reasons than admiration to fight." He looked up, "Maybe if you had met him..."

"Just go." Naruto said tiredly, "If I rot for a couple weeks, the world won't care."

"On that, we can agree." Cementoss said before breaking the cement case Naruto was in before the guards took him out.

Everything took on a far larger scale when he was transported into a massive cargo helicopter. The chopper's blades deafened his ears as he was sat on a chair nailed into it. Chains and shackles kept him glued to the damn thing. Everyone started to make preparations, looking every single detail and examining Naruto for anything he could've stashed. They even searched his mouth, and ended pulling a small string.

Coughing, Naruto watched as they took out a bag with a couple hairpins in his throat, "When did you...?" asked one of the guards.

Glaring shut him up. Seeing as talking to him was fruitless, the blades started to lift the helicopter. Naruto tried to see if he could repeat his cloning trick from before, but the shackles made it impossible to move or squirm. Perhaps they were Quirk-resistant, after all, no person in that world would have so much attention thrown in their escort without anyone thinking of that one. None thought of an odd infiltrator.

Tiny as a doll, none seemed to notice the intruder while they pulled out a small camera. A tint of pink came to a short young woman's cheeks. Perhaps the best way to describe her was a textbook example of a shortstack. Barely above an adult's knee, she possessed some odd curves in her compact frame. Short, supple, and voluptuous, one could be enchanted with her wide hips, thick thighs and ample bust.

Also, she had large eyes with what could be black makeup around them, multi-ringed pupils, and long red pigtails. Her adorably round face could melt hearts. She wore purple puffy pants with black hearts printed. Black boots adorned her feet with large heart buckles. Her top was a black coat with a frilly collar and puffy shoulders, a purple corset, and white gloves. For accessories she wore heart-earrings, and nothing else.

"Ah, that's Naruto-san! He looks so cool!" she giggled a bit, giddily bouncing on her knees on top of the box she used to peek over a window.

Naruto had been taken to a field beside the prison which was as heavily guarded. Luckily for the tiny woman, she could easily slip in a box to see him. Red adorned her cheeks when he glared at one of the guards. It was a simple expression, but in her mind he was utterly dashing. Of course, she wasn't just there to get footage to creepily adorn her walls with. Once she had her fill, she nodded to herself.

Getting close to one of the guards that was assigned to be with Naruto, she emptied a backpack filled with medical supplies and got in, "Oof, this thing's heavier than I thought."

"Kid's a monster, so we'll need the stuff if he can wiggle a single finger." Another explained.

"Fair enough." The tiny young lady covered her mouth to not giggle as she was brought into the chopper.

Soon it took off, flying above the jail and soon across the Tokyo. One of the soldiers decided to make small talk, "You know, the pit you're going is thousands of feet under water. You won't see natural light for more than a couple weeks."

"Your point being?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Was it worth it?" the soldier asked intrigued.

Chuckling, Naruto nodded, "Telling them what I think? Let them lock me up in the deepest pit of Hell, and I'll still do so." He leaned his head back, "Having to do what everyone thinks is correct because they say so or someone will be sad? Don't joke with me. Such ideas are trash. I'd rather piss heroes off saying what I mean than letting them step on me."

"Better to fight than submit, huh? Too bad, then." Another guard said, "That attitude, or rather how you chose to go with it, only got you so far."

"And I wanna see him go further beyond!" exclaimed the tiny woman once out of the bag, getting everyone to jump and scream.

"What the-"

"Naruto-san, I-I'm your biggest fan!" she cheered as she jumped forward and, after dodging the guards, pressed a button on the back of his collar.

And suddenly, things got wilder. Far, far wilder.

XXXXXX

Large numbers of reporters appeared in front of a massive building. Its symbol of a white and red war fan displayed in all its glory. Many of the journalists and some interested civilians walked forward. And the man of the hour had arrived with a small grin to take his place behind a small stand.

"Greetings. I will try and answer all questions I can regarding our most infamous rogue. Keep in mind he is a child who needs help, not a villain." He brought up a finger with a warm smile. "I may be one of the top heroes, but I shall consider myself a man of justice first and foremost. If there's a chance for this child to make up for his mistakes, know I want to make it happen."

"Madara-san, aren't you angry at what he did to your protégé and blood, Sasuke Uchiha?" one journalist asked.

Chuckling through his nose, the man shook his head, "Direct to the personal stuff, I see. Well, I cannot deny it pains me to see how horrible his actions were to one of my own. However, I'd like to look at the crime rather than the criminal. I am, after all, supposed to uphold justice not only as a hero, but a man who will fight for the law as any officer would."

"Sir, why would you want to lock him for rehabilitation?" another asked.

Looking at the reporter with a serene grin, he answered gently, "I will stand by any fair judgment, but I cannot deny he is a threat. Regardless of what he says or does, he harmed a fellow student and hero. For that we have to make sure such evil does not repeat itself. However, we do believe in fair chances. Atrocious as his actions were, he is someone who can achieve a bright future."

"Still, to want to protect him after he broke all your charge's bones and-" bringing up a hand, Madara halted the question.

"Sasuke did start the fight, as much as it pains me to say so." He took a calm yet serious expression, "For as much pride as I have as a hero, I must never overlook my own faults or those of my relatives. But I will say that, yes, Naruto's retribution was uncalled for. My charge wanted to test his skills and taunted him as any normal teen his age would. I fear Naruto took it too personal."

"What about those that are siding with him?" that made Madara pause.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked intrigued.

"Many have claimed he has a right to be mad. Some even try to understand his point of view after-" the man quickly stopped the reporter.

"Ah yes, the words of an emotional teen." Madara sighed, "Please, do not let rumors or ideas of anarchy fool you. After all, he is letting his feelings run wild. Should he have really thought out his actions, do you all believe we would have this conference?" The reporter went silent as Madara turned to the others, "Are there any more questions?"

"If you're willing to help him, why be so harsh on his punishment?" another asked.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I'm being thorough. I can never allow a shadow of a doubt cloud my judgment. Allowing him to be in any kind of asylum with how easily he could break out, or using any conventional therapy has proven to be useless. That is why this time, now that he has been captured by his own carelessness, I shall not afford to lose him. After all, even All Might wants to see this child do better."

Everyone started to chant ecstatically at the top hero's name being mentioned.

Madara just grinned, it felt too easy, until someone asked, "Sir, you seem to have used a lot of your power and influence for this. How about some words for those thinking this is more personal than you let on?" a rather blunt journalist asked, staring him in the eye.

Letting off half an amused chortle, Madara slicked back his long spiky mane and answered, "Could I not make it so? No, because it is my desire to see crime pay. Either this boy atones for what he did and finds peace of mind to continue his life, or we'll see a criminal. A boy who will grow into a man whose anger to this world brings destruction to his and everyone's life."

People started to eat up his words, drawn to his collected demeanor like flies to honey.

An eloquent-looking journalist had something in mind, "If I may be so bold, sir, you appear to have a kin interest in this boy. Do you believe what people said earlier, of him having the abilities to one day possibly surpass All Might?"

"Now that is one bold statement." Madara chuckled, "But it is that thought that keeps me awake at night. Someone with power to surpass heroes using it for selfish reasons. It is why the Uchiha clan has made this tower before you. A symbol for us to fan the fire inside of heroes worthy of standing in the sun. It is our sworn duty to protect this world regardless of what price we must pay."

"Excuse me, but that doesn't answer my question." The journalist pointed out.

Chuckling again, Madara nodded, "Forgive me, I do take too much pride in my work, it seems." The others laughed, "But as you said, yes. I do believe this child has power that could push heroes to even greater, or rather, unseen levels. Researching talent and Quirks to drive the best is my family's born duty."

"Uh, sir." Someone said behind him, and Madara covered the microphone.

"Did any of the reporters you were supposed to deal with make it in?" he asked almost tired, though his stare made his assistant tremble.

"N-No sir, it's Naruto. He…uh… He's escaped."

"Excuse me…?"

XXXXXX

Flying over the capital, the chopper's pilot made a proper report of the situation, "Sigma Alpha-2 heading due south over the city. We're on route. Everything's a go. Over."

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured rehabilitation candidate aboard. Over!"

"That's a 10-4. Cargo is secured on board and... What!?" the pilot exclaimed when one of the guards crashed through the door to his pit.

"Didn't copy that, over!"

"The prisoner is gone! He's taken out everyone on board with a short-"

"What's wrong!? Come in!" the man at the control tower wanted answers, but what happened next shocked the pilot beyond words.

"What in the world!?" the pilot froze as he saw Naruto kick open he doors door with the tiny woman on his back, yanking the other off its hinges as he looked down. A grin was plastered on his face while the small lady was rocking back and forth, clearly in heaven both literally and figuratively. "Freeze! What do you think you're doing!?" the pilot asked, "Get that kid!"

"Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies. I'm outta here." Seeing a rooftop nearby which was set as a slide, Naruto grinned, "I like running better." Then he turned to his adorable companion, "Hang on, this will be fun!"

"This is going to be so cool!" she cheered.

Jumping off, he put his feet on the door as if it were a ski board and crashed on the crystal roof. It cracked under his weight, but the speed and angle of his fall made him slide down. As he gained speed further and further, the small woman on his back flailed her legs happily while hugging him from behind. Once near the bottom, he jumped again, and landed on top of a hill which he slid downwards, shocking everyone.

Cars and bystanders yelped and hopped to the side while the blond had the time of his life. Dodging cars and even grabbing the door with a hand to jump over them like he really was skateboarding was a rush. For the one riding his shoulders, the air that was blowing back her pigtails was enjoyable, almost as much as being near him. Soon, he found a repo truck with its ramp down, and a grin spread on his face.

"YEEEAAH!"

Yelling that felt liberating as he and his passenger flipped in the air over several more people. Upon seeing they were about to crash on the side of a building, Naruto grinned and zipped up. The gate crashed on the ground without harming civilians as he and the tiny rescue party landed on the rooftop. Looking around for any heroes who could be after them, he didn't have to wait long.

"Stop right there!" shouted Kamui Woods, creating a bridge to the blond.

Smiling to the tiny lady on his shoulders, Naruto asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Manami Aiba, but you can call me Manami, Naruto-san!" she almost squealed, "Please, let me record your adventures and-" Zipping to interrupt her and get away from Kamui Woods' attack, he nodded. It was his only response after avoiding five living branches about to coil around him and the compact-sized fan.

"Just hang tight, you're in almost as much trouble as I should be." He ran forward and zipped to the nearest building as soon as she did as told.

The two kept zipping forward, and could hear officers coming after them, "N-Naruto-san, I-"

"You shouldn't have gotten in this mess." He said firmly, "I don't know about the fan thing, but I'm glad you saved me. That said, you're going to get in-"

"I don't care!" she cheerily exclaimed, "To be with you is more than enough! I...I like your ideas! To stand up to the mindset heroes and society brings is so cool!"

"Did I even do that?" he asked, truly confused.

Police sirens echoed as several cars came chasing him down. Zipping forward through the other lane, he effortlessly slipped around any incoming traffic while the cops attempted to chase him. Manami filmed them from his back before a brief pause. She gasped when the sudden weightlessness of a jump nearly made her fall. Both the lovely shortstack and Naruto were high into the air after he jumped over a large tree.

Landing on the other side, he turned to Kamui Woods and some additions. The first approached him fast and hard, forcing the blond to bring up his right knee and cross his arms. Manami yelped when nearly blown off his back. At least she managed to grab the back of his prison jumpsuit to avoid flying off. The impact forced Naruto and his attacker to skid back, which pushed the pigtailed doll-like young woman to hold him.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to end this!" said a loud, determined, passionate voice.

Groaning, Naruto shook his arms to try to lessen the pain from the strike, "It had to be you, huh?"

His enemy was clad in green spandex with an orange belt which tiger's head buckle made slightly more ridiculous. On his arms he had bandages wrapped around them and his hands, while his legs sported orange warmers and short black boots. Lastly, he wore a rather silly green helmet with round yellow lenses and V-shaped antennae on his forehead. Adding to that a stylish red muffler, he looked out of the 70s.

"I am the hero whose body was built for the sake of others! Fighting where there's no belief in love! Standing up for justice even against the terrors of man's twisted sins!" the tokusatsu-style hero proclaimed as he took a pose with an arm behind his back and the other extended forward with his hand in a come-on stance, "I am...The Green Beast!"

"You're Rock Lee, the biggest pain in my ass second to that bastard." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his forehead, "Seriously, why did it have to be you?"

"You know him, Naruto-san?" Manami asked.

"He's one of the few people who could give me a hard time." He replied, "Stand back."

"B-But I can help you!" she exclaimed.

"This is my fight, and you've done enough." He cracked his knuckles, "Besides, this guy's Quirk is having super-muscles..."

"I...I will cheer you on, then!" she exclaimed with a fist pumped up, "Because I'm your fan!"

He paused, looking away with a soft whisper for himself, "You shouldn't say that." He turned to Lee, who dashed at him.

Rushing at the blond at Mach 5, which he barely avoided by zipping to the side!

"Kya!" Manami squeaked when the gales of wind blew her back. Seeing that, he zipped right at her, catching the tiny young lady and cradling her like a princess. Red invaded her cutely round face while he glared at Lee. The masked hero grew worried, aware of what his actions nearly caused.

"Sorry, I-" that's as far as he got as Naruto leapt at him.

Zipping midair, he appeared over Lee with a leg lifted above his head. Using his Quirk, he summoned a large amount of yellow lightning bolts to his limb, which he swung down. Responding quickly, Lee crossed both arms over his head, stopping the blow. However, the impact caused the ground to crack under his feet, his shoes sinking into the floor. Pushing back Naruto was difficult, but he did.

Like Naruto claimed, Lee had super-muscles. Proof of that being the push sent him five stories in the air. Screaming his head off as he ascended, Naruto righted himself to stare at Lee. The Green Beast leapt sky-high after him. Just as the blond righted himself, he had to bring up and arm to parry a wild kick. It made his bones rattle and sent him crashing down.

Before he hit the ground, Naruto was quick to use his Quirk to realign himself and skid to a halt. Dust was kicked up and he panted while Lee stood before him in his pose, "Now, Kamui Woods!" the Green Beast let out a proud yell, and the hero the rogue momentarily forgot acted. Naruto found the ground around him covered with branches which sprung to life, coiling around him.

"You got to be kidding me!" he snapped, breaking free out of two before three more grabbed him.

"Ah, no!" Manami ran at him, pulling the branches to help him, "Come on, you can still go, right!?"

"Yeah, but you need to leave!" he yelled at her, "Why are you even helping me in the first place!? Are you crazy!?"

Gulping a lump in her throat, she nodded, "I...I am your fan, after all!" she said as small tears flooded her eyes in her desperate attempts to free him, "You... Every word you spoke felt so real. The pain, the anger, a part of me felt it." She looked at him with a shy smile, "But the way you stood up to others, even if they booed you... I like that a lot about you! So that's why...why I want to be your fan!"

"So, an accomplice." Kamui Woods said to his intern, "Green Beast, be careful, we don't know what she can do."

"Yes sir!" the helmet-wearing hero said, saluting his superior.

As Lee was about to grab Manami, a part of Naruto broke, "Let her go! I didn't ask for her help! All I did was put a stupid idea in her head!"

"No, it wasn't stupid or bad!" she argued, her hands on her chest, "I...I also hate how people act towards heroes! So, please, let me help you!"

"Why would you even think of such a thing, young lady!?" Green Beast exclaimed, "To help a criminal, one as violent as he is-"

"Don't call him that!" she exclaimed angrily, streams of tears leaking down her face, "I saw videos of him! I've found footage of when he's fought delinquents to help others when you heroes don't! I believe in him more than you! I want to believe in someone who will fight for what they believe, even if you... Even if everyone will not thank them!"

"Sorry, but we have a job to do." Kamui Woods said, waving a hand to shoot branches at her.

And it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Zipping by them, Naruto skidded to a halt with Manami in his arms, once again carrying her like a princess. Once again, her face was red. Different to the time before, he was accompanied. Kamui Woods gaped when seeing his branches broken. Currently, the adorable shortstack sputtered gibberish from being surrounded by six serious Narutos. She mentally noted how finely defined the body of the one holding her was.

"The rumors are true, he's evolving!" Lee shouted, awed yet taking a defensive stance, "Naruto-kun, to use such powers for selfish reasons instead of a greater good, how could you!?"

Narrowing their eyes, one of the sextuplets replied, "Sorry, I don't have time to feel shame when I'd rather punch your face." He set down the stunned Manami, who looked up at how calm he looked when another Naruto continued, "Least of all when someone who shouldn't be here is involved because of me!" a third growled, "I may not be smart, but I know I'm an idiot for letting her tag along!"

"Why did you do so, then!?" Lee exclaimed, "It's obvious she willingly became your accomplice!"

"That's why!" the Narutos shouted, getting into a battle stance, each taking a turn to say a sentence, "I don't know what I did to have her here! She can choose her own life instead of idolizing me! And your fight is with me!" they summoned energy to their legs, making a circle of yellow lightning form around all six Narutos, "So, I'm fixing my mess, and making you kiss the floor!"

Kamui Woods summoned a massive wooden wall that all six broke through. Lee jumped at the nearest, kicking him in the chest only to feel a heel smash on his gut before he could. Once the sextuplets landed, they started to zip around the two heroes, confusing them. Manami was quick to get her camera out, filming everything with an excited look on her face.

Dashing around them as blurs of speed and light, the blonds took turns to strike. Immediately, Kamui Woods brought up wooden walls to protect himself just in the nick of time. Every time he lifted one or tried to attack, the pillar or the wood covering his arms would be turned to splinters with a punch or a kick. Lee was doing his best to weave and bob to evade the strikes, but still got hit.

Suddenly, everything stopped with the orange blur skidding to a halt with a hand on the floor and a grin on his face, "Did he run out of juice?" Kamui Woods asked.

Just as he was about to step forward, Green Beast grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, Naruto-kun's smart, this could be a-" When he stepped forward to grab his superior who also put his foot down, literally, they heard a cracking sound. Looking down, the two gaped when seeing Naruto had taken time to smash the floor. Below them was a long drop down when it collapsed.

"Subway's down here, so they'll be there for a while." He told himself before turning to Manami, grabbing her, and zipping to a rooftop.

"N-Naruto-san..." she started, awed.

But he set her down, "You should go." He sighed, "Thank you for the help, I mean it, but you'll get in trouble if you remain with me."

"But...I...I meant what I said!" she clasped her hands as if praying to him, "Please, I don't want to feel like everything is...is just some joke. I don't want to rot alone, feel like I should just disappear." Tears welled up in her eyes, "You...You are so determined to be free, I want to be like that. Your words, even if harsh, felt like they told me to move on. To not just...sit and stare at a screen. So please...do not leave me."

Rubbing the back of his head, then scratching it anxiously, Naruto suppressed a grunt, "Why me, then?" he asked, "I don't have a home. All I do is scam idiots. I get in fights, and now I got all heroes after me. You're someone with an actual life." Looking up, he sighed tiredly, "Besides..."

His words slowed when she hugged his leg, rubbing her face on his pants, "I...I believe you can change the world." She looked up at him with a large, teary smile, "So, let's show them, yes?"

"The world?" he echoed in astonishment, unable to comprehend what she was getting to.

She beamed and showed him her camera, "I've got an idea."

XXXXXX

One Madara was unhappy as he looked at a video.

Frowning at the screen showing him a certain blond, he observed everything. For new duds, he had on a pair of baggy black slacks with a red belt and a chain on his right hip. An orange t-shirt hugged his lean frame under a white hoodie with the sleeves only covering up to the elbows. On his feet were a pair of short red boots, and he had a pair of green goggles on his forehead to look more like a speedster.

" _Is it on?_ " he asked as a female voice was ready to answer.

" _Yes, Naruto! Go on, give them a piece of your mind!_ "

Coughing into his fist, he flashed the camera a cocky grin, " _So, I've heard people like seeing me thrashing heroes. I also heard people are doing their best to delete videos with me on them. Since all of you buy a certain Madara Uchiha's trash, I'll be clear._ " He aimed a finger at the camera with a smug smirk, " _Hey old fart, try and catch me if you can! From now on, I'm going to be calling you and other heroes on their lies._ "

Gripping his chair's arms hard enough to crack the wood, he glared, yet remained calm otherwise, "So, this is the result of deleting all that footage." He turned to his trembling assistant.

"Sir, I apologize, but it appears someone managed to out-hack us! Whoever they are, they must possess incredible skills and-" he froze when Madara stood up, "Please, I beg of you, forgive me! It was all I could do! The internet's not easily controlled! I-I..."

"Give results, not problems." Madara told him coolly, "Oh, and do remember there are fates worse than death. And they're all at my fingertips."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the assistant left with a fearful bow, "I shall do so, sir."

Letting the man close the door, Madara grabbed a cigar, cut one end, and lit it with a dull expression, "So, he's found out about my lies. Interesting, but not good enough." Taking a drag, he let the smoke go through his lungs and softly exhaled it from his nose, "Whoever gave him such information will be a problem. But...he could work for me."

Gears spun in his head as he pulled a file from a drawer, pictures appearing on it.

He chuckled as smoke covered his face, only his red eyes shining as he spoke, "You want heroes to bring to light as liars? I'll bring you nightmares, boy."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

To respond questions I expect:

 **What're you even trying to do here!? Isn't he supposed to be an antihero!?** Antihero means someone doing good things without heroic methods. Deadpool once did his best in his own stupid and rude way to save a girl from jumping off a roof. Instead of talking to her like Superman, he tried to give her an unforgettable night doing some crimes along the way before, well, the ending is touching.

 **Why the sudden change of pace!? What is La Brava supposed to do here!?** As usual, I try my best with what I write. And now, thanks to Manami, Naruto's fully aware that Madara's framing him and will go after him.

 **Why are you pairing them together to begin with if they're so different!?** Perhaps the best thing in getting a fan for Naruto here is doing something good because of them, having more of a purpose than before. Or maybe I'm trying really hard to justify this pairing. I just felt like doing something slightly more lighthearted after the previous chapter.

 **Eloquent person: Madara's a cop?** A mixture of a hero and a police commissioner, actually, and with quite a name. Think what'd happen if Bruce Wayne was Batman but under the influence and fully devoted to Ra's Al Ghul's twisted mindset while pretending to be a cop. Oh, and with anime superpowers, too.

 **Intelligent reader: so Madara's manipulating the media?** And doing so with his Quirk, hero name, status, and shady connections. All to screw Naruto's life to try to get his Quirk for his purposes. Capturing Naruto after discovering what his power is and sending him to jail was to get close and, well, you will have to wait and see.

Oh, and if you get the big reference, you had a childhood as awesome and fun as mine.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Time spent

I OWN NOTHING

For the sake of fulfilling a promise and just trying to make heads or tails of anything I can pull out for this madness, I'll go nuts.

Note: this chapter will start with a series of small scenes to show Manami and Naruto's rogue lifestyle. From there, a time-skip.

And yeah, I basically aged up Mt. Lady. Sorry, or maybe not.

 **XXXXXX**

"One, two, th-PSYCHE!" as a countdown was mockingly said by Naruto, he flipped off his opponent, namely Kiba.

The dog boy furiously charged him down, only for his attack to be ducked, and him side kicked, and then launched into a pile of manure. The two were fighting in a forest near a farm. Naruto had used it as a hideout, but after being found out he had to at least do something fun. Manami's huge grin was enough to brighten his day despite the mess. As well as her chants.

"Ah, so cool!" she squealed slightly.

He turned to the camera, which was held by Manami who gave him a bright grin, holding it steady as he cracked his neck slowly, "Alright, well where to begin with today's stream? Well, I'm basically just messing around today, you know how it goes. Not every day is this big epic speech where I kick ass and take names, make the world shout my name or preach to the sheep like masses."

He cheerfully zipped out of the way of a charging Kiba as he spoke, letting him smash into another wall, "Motherfucker..." the hero grunted. Naruto casually flipped sideways with both arms crossed over his chest, zipping above Kiba and letting the dog like hero smash painfully into a new wall.

"You guys pay me by every ten thousand views, according to my ad revenue, so I've got to give you all a great show." He explained, whirling about to slam both feet on Kiba's head after jumping up.

Manami shouted in excitement, "Naruto! We've just hit over two hundred thousand views on Herotube!"

He fist-pumped eagerly, "Oh hell yes! Great! Let's wrap it up Manami-chan! Alright folks, time for the money shot, as we say in show business!" he gave the camera a huge grin, moments before he zipped forward and elbow dropped Kiba into the earth.

As he ate dirt, Naruto walked off once Manami closed the camera. "That's six hundred thousand hits Naruto! We're in the clear for this week!" she said, walking off with Naruto who laughed.

"Now that's music to my ears! Dinner's on me tonight Manami-chan!"

XXXXXX

"Hey c'mon, c'mon! I'm trying to enjoy breakfast dammit!" Naruto was not a happy camper.

He had been busy at a café with Manami, the two tried to relax and enjoy a peaceful morning together without problems. Owing to his notoriously bad luck in anything except gambling or fighting, the café happened to be one Mt. Lady frequented. Even with his disguise of a red baseball cap that hid his entire face in shadow, a bright red vest and t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, she somehow picked him out quickly.

One thing happened after another, and now he was dashing about the city, dodging the giantess' flailing fists, "Just wait until I get my hands on you." She said while giving chase. He was barely avoiding being squished by her body, all while having to eat a plate of fried eggs and bacon with Manami running with a camera in her hands.

"This is stupid! I can't even enjoy breakfast anymore without you jackwagons trying to screw me over!? You heroes suck! You could've just let me eat breakfast, eaten yourself, and we'd both be ready to go later! But no! NUTS TO THAT!" One became six, and each clone zipped about, dashing across Mt. Lady's body and shoving away numerous civilians from the area.

The tiniest side-kick called out to Naruto, "We hit two hundred thousand, and the café will sponsor us for our streaming! We'll get more ad revenue money!" she told him, making both him and his clones on top of Mt. Lady stop cold.

"That's freakin' sweet/stupid!" they all said, Mt. Lady snapping at Naruto who yelped as did his clones.

"SHUT UP! MY BREAKFAST IS RUINED THANKS TO YOU!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" the Narutos yelled, before he whirled around when an old lady nearly fell, a clone zipping to her and helping escort her away, "Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine young man! You just go about your business now!" the frail old woman told him, walking away with a dignified posture. He overheard her praise, giving him a bit of a grin, "What a nice lad he was. And that woman he's with, what a beautiful young lady. They deserve each other and to be happy."

"It's nice to be recognized by people who matter. See that world!? I value those whose opinions matter! The people who honestly can see things as they truly are!" he declared to the camera.

Manami blushed happily, "That's right…That's the Naruto-kun I…" She trailed off, blushing brighter. The tiny woman captured his huge grin, cocky, confident and yet brave beyond measure. The grin of a young man who had made his path and would walk it bravely, without exception or doubt.

XXXXXX

"They won't stop hunting us, but I won't let you be captured, Manami-chan." Slowly carrying an unconscious Manami in his arms, Naruto looked up at raging storm clouds, his expression unreadable. He continued walking as the cold rain poured over his face, dousing it in streams of cold and refreshing trails, washing away the blood that was over its surface.

Her camera was held protectively between her hands, making him give her a soft smile, his expression being recorded by it even though she was out of it. He clutched Manami tightly to his chest, the camera focusing on people running at him from behind. And they were led by Rock Lee, whose currently broken helmet from Naruto's retaliation showed he had cartoonish round eyes, a black bowl cut, and a sad expression.

"We have you surrounded, give it up!" Green Beast shouted, "For your partner's sake, do so!" Instead of answering to him, Naruto turned to the camera.

"Hey. You might be thinking this is it, that I'm going down, that Manami-chan and I will be put away. You'd be wrong. I'm not going to give up, I won't let the person I cherish be harmed by these heroes. I made a promise to someone very important. No matter what, I will never give up. I will stand above and beyond those who pretend to be heroes. I'll never give up on that promise, because… It was to the person who looked at what I said, and saw something truly beautiful in it."

A golden aura overtook his body as he split into six. Each of the five Narutos nodded at their caller, and ran straight towards the heroes chasing him. Naruto stared up at the sky, his expression becoming determined. And yet, there was a gentleness to his eyes as he held Manami close. She was a cutie, he noted.

"The rain's disappearing now. Hey, Manami-chan? Are you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her expression one of genuine joy and happiness as she saw his concerned smile beam down at her, "Naruto-kun…! We've made it out okay? AH! The camera it's still…" she trailed off, making him shake his head with a grin.

"Yeah, it's still filming us. Let's believe that no matter what we do or where we go, we'll be together, okay?" he asked her.

Blushing massively, the tiny woman curled up in his arms, hiding her steaming red face between her arms "R-right…I really l-l-lo-love that about you Naruto-kun! Your kindness and your true feelings are what I love about you!" at those words, the five clones shattered the sound barrier with a punch that sent Green Beast and five other heroes flying off from the wind pressure!

XXXXXX

The stars were glimmering gently outside, Naruto stared out from an open window. The light of twinkling and far off sparks in the black etching of night's canvas flickered in and out from his blue eyes. Heaving a sigh, he turned around and walked towards a broken-down couch that had a ratty blanket over it. The window he had been gazing out of, was set inside of an abandoned apartment block.

It had been abandoned after being slated for demolition. A project that had gone nowhere and had achieved nothing. He would've thought it ironic to be hiding here, having dim views of his ability to reach people, had he not walked past a bedroom and saw the reason he fought so hard. It was the reason why he was unwilling to give up sitting at her computer.

Manami was nodding off at a makeshift desk made of two bits of wood hard nailed into a large block. Her head bobbed up and down as she painfully edited and uploaded hours upon hours of their various fights, appearances, and speeches. Her expression was set into that adorable frown she had when she wanted to work especially hard for his sake, but she couldn't fight off the sandman forever.

Inch by inch, her eyelids were struggling to stay open, so he stood up, "Manami-chan." He walked over to her, making her pop awake.

She gasped brightly with her hair frazzled around her head in a red mane, "W-wha-!? Naruto-kun? Whaaaaaah…!" she let loose an adorable yawn in between her words. She shook her head out rapidly, her hair shaking around her face. She rubbed her eyes she tried to get back to work at her computer.

Naruto in response placed a hand on her own, his other hand gently pushing her laptop lid shut, "It's time to stop. Get some sleep Manami-chan."

His words made her attempt to shake her head again, "I'm…I'm fiiiiahhhmmmn!" she yawned again, her eyes closing shut briefly. He in response picked her up bridal style, his arms easily holding her tiny body, only half the size of his in his powerful grasp. "W-wh-what?! N-N-Naruto-kun p-put me down…!"

The adorable shortstack tried to beg before she was gently placed into the run down but mostly clean and soft bed. Brushing a lock away from her face, he moved the blankets up and covered her up to her chin. His biggest fan was already running on fumes, and the soft warm covering she was in already did the job intended for it. Lulling her to sleep, and delivering her into the embrace of her dreams.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, sitting down at her desk and finishing the uploading process himself. Daylight was cracking over the horizon before he was done. He turned around, and saw Manami quietly hugging a pillow between her quite lovely breasts. Her expression relaxed as could be, and a warm smile on her face.

"Heh. Sweet dreams Manami-chan. Time I get some sleep too." he yawned, and walked over to his couch, collapsing onto it without hesitation, and passing out in a moment's notice.

He could afford today to sleep in, as could she.

XXXXXX

Waking up one morning, Naruto realized that Manami wasn't in the bed that they had occupied the previous night. Owing to their current overabundance of cash, they had decided to celebrate over the course of a night. Suffice to say, he was very glad that he was still wearing the clothes he had from the previous night.

"Sniff…sniff…eugh…Last time we drink that much in one night." He grunted.

They smelt like alcohol, sweat, and just a little bit of vomit. Tossing off the shirt but keeping the pants, the muscular antihero noted that Manami was using the shower. Not his or Manami's he thought, probably got into a fight with a drunkard before they crashed at their place. A thankfully vacant apartment that for the moment was in the middle of being renovated.

Both had slipped the owner some cash to let them stay for a day or two, mainly so they could enjoy a proper shower. He was planning on getting the hell out sooner rather than later. He suspected that fat slob to sell them out any time soon, which was why he calmly left the apartment. But not before he stretched a good bit, getting himself ready for some physical ass kicking.

"I'll be right back and get in after you Manami-chan! We'll get breakfast after this!" he called out to her.

The short woman paused in her shower, replying when she turned the water down, "Okay! Don't beat up that guy yet, though! He'll draw more authorities if we don't hold our deal, you know! Also it'd look really bad if you pummeled someone who didn't really deserve it!"

He grunted, rubbing the back of his head as he wasn't going to kill the guy to begin with, "I know that! Seriously, you think I'm just going to kill a guy for turning us in?"

Her response made him blush and groan at the same time, "I know you wouldn't Naruto-kun! You're the man I love after all! You'll just beat him up and steal from him! Maybe use that money for buying something for us as well! I just wanted to tease you a little~!"

Whispering to himself, he scratched the side of his cheek, "Jeez…She can read me like a book huh? What a woman, what a-"

Sure enough, he found the fat sack of crap in the middle of a phone call down a hall. Ignoring his panicked slurry of excuses, Naruto slammed his head several times against the wall. Each slam was met with the man's broken voice apologizing, lot of money, yadda yadda, threats, blah blah. He dropped the man with a sigh, hanging up the phone then walking over to a nearby safe.

"Was that him?" she asked. From their apartment door, drying herself off with a towel.

"Yeah, getting the money now." He replied, "Okay, there are a ton of possible combinations. Only way to open this quickly is to my style." He rose his hand to the safe wheel, then it blurred as a golden aura wrapped around it. He smirked to himself as he punched through and took out the cash inside.

With that done, walked out of the room. Still shirtless, he walked past Manami, who was wearing a towel around her lovely little frame. Her quite huge breasts bulged against the cloth, which sadly due to her size covered her entire body down to the floor with room to spare. Still he admired the way it hugged her shapely contour immensely, she really did put the stack in shortstack.

"Water still warm?" he asked her, making her smile brightly, using another towel to dry out her long red hair.

"Scorching Naruto-kun!"

"Sweet. Pancakes or waffles today?" he asked her, tossing off his pants once he walked inside of the shower.

She called him out as she dropped her own towels, getting a fresh pair of clothes out from the shared duffle bag they used to contain their meager possessions. He dropped the money in front of her, not sparing a look for her nude form for fear of getting even more embarrassed than he was already.

She took a moment to think, strapping on her bra, "Waffles… No… Wait… Um. Hold on, wasn't there that French place that opened up?" she called out in askance.

Naruto paused as he lathered up his hair with shampoo, "Oh! You mean that place run by the lovely couple? Their kid is super cute, Marinette or something, right? She's only 7 right now."

"Yeah! That's the one! Looks pretty good to me! Want to try something new Naruto-kun~?" she asked him hopefully.

He replied in between washing his face off, "Oh alright Manami-chan… You've got me there. Let's go out and try something new."

"YAY~!" her cheerful voice and imagining her jump up, and what that did to her feminine attributes, made Naruto grunt in embarrassment.

With a twitch he turned the water to a brisk yet refreshing cold, sighing as that took care of another problem.

XXXXXX

"Naruto-kun…! P-please get up! Please!" With his head bowed, and bleeding wounds all over his body, Naruto was an unconscious wreck of a man.

His five counterparts were nowhere to be seen, and Manami was sobbing in front of him. At an empty warehouse she was begging him to wake up. She wanted him to look at her again, to give her a bright smile, to tell her that he'd win no matter what the odds were. Her small form was barely able to come up to his waist, so she was at best able to hug her face against his naval and beg him to wake up.

Dusting off a white gi, a silver-eyed man with brown hakama pants, and a black headband keeping long dark brown hair in place, condescendingly asked her, "Are you done yet Manami Aiba-san? You two have been a thorn in society's side for far too long. I'm sorry to say the game is now up. Naruto is to be rehabilitated, while you will serve out several years yourself. With this, the Worst Generation and I can regain our honor."

His tone was implacably smug and self-assured of his own victory, rightfully angering her. Gritting her teeth, Manami spun about to face the man as he walked towards her slowly. Tears were beading in her eyes as her expression showed her pure determination to protect the man she loved with all of her heart.

"Y-you ba-bastard…! I'll-!" she begun to say, until he slammed a palm forward, creating a barrier that shoved her back. However, her eyes became twice as determined and she glared harder, blood leaked down the right corner of her mouth as the man chuckled softly and continued walking towards her.

"You'll do nothing. Because your Quirk, your skills, and you yourself are weak and useless without someone to support. Face it, you're at best a sidekick. Someone whose only use is to make someone stronger than you powerful. You have no ability to stop me from taking you both in. Or crippling you a bit to make sure you can't fight back."

"I might be weak…I know that. I was just a neet, hiding from her past fears, latching onto the internet to try and distract myself from my pain at being rejected." She began speaking, her eyes closed tight and her fists clenching so hard the bones could be heard cracking, "But Naruto-kun chased those dark clouds away from my heart and soul. He's protected me all this time, so the least I can do now is save him!"

Snorting through his nose, the man pulled loosened his wrists, giving her a cold smile, "Pretty words and a lovely speech, but you'll find that this isn't your cliché video game or anime. Manami Aiba-san, you're just a girl trying to stop a stronger person from taking you away to jail. There is no hero who will ride in to save you, your only hope is broken in front of you, and you are going to be- What!?"

Naruto had moved, his entire body now in front of the silver-eyed man. His head was hung low, with both hands holding onto the man's arms so tightly he could make the bones crack!

"Hey." He gripped harder, the sound of bones about to break echoing in the air, "You were talking so loud and with so much shit spewing from your mouth, I woke up, and my head's clear now. You're strong, I expected as such from you, Neji. And your Quirk is strong as hell too, but unlike you, I've got Manami."

"Naruto...I-I believe you! I love you!" Naruto brought up his head, blood leaking down his face. Thanks to her words, a golden aura overcame him, doubling twice in size as Manami held her heads to her heart, her expression enraptured in joy.

"How did you…!? I made sure to strike your pressure points!" The long-haired man spat out in shock, making Naruto sneer at him.

"Oh that? I just heal up quickly! That's all you need to know, you pompous prick!"

Slamming the man forward with a powerful stomp kick, Naruto pulled back both fists. All five of his clones were suddenly right beside him as the man stumbled back, moments before being pummeled by a barrage of light speed punches! The pupil-less man was sent spiraling into a pile of boxes, bloodied and near beaten down himself.

The last thing he saw was Naruto walking off, more stumbling really. Manami supported him with her hands, her head nestled against his side. "How did he...? Was that her Quirk? No, it wasn't just that... Tch... to think the Dead Last could just..." the brown haired man ground bloody teeth, his expression one of deep loathing as he got up himself. Groaning, he stumbled off, limping every other step.

XXXXXX

Six years had passed. Fame and infamy followed Naruto every now and then. He had fans, he had haters. Most importantly, he had Manami.

Currently, they were at a new hideout, a rundown house, "It's not a penthouse, but it'll do." He said while Manami set down her computer and got to work.

Using his Quirk, Naruto had the place cleaned in no time, and allowed himself to lean on a wall to rest. It had been six years, and from that point both had changed. Manami used to be a NEET, people who as adults left high-school but didn't do anything in their life. Naruto had been a senior with the Worst Generation. It was surprising she was supposed to be a year older than him. She was 24 and he 23 now.

After a life of adventure, he noticed how she changed. Odd as it was, she seemed to not only enjoy herself, but gain more confidence. That, and also pounds of flesh on the right areas were gained. Despite what an average person would think of her, she did have some bizarre allure. As mentioned before, while short she had curves that made her a picture perfect shortstack. And she was insanely adorable.

For his part, Naruto gained some more muscle. Caring for his clothing didn't matter. Noticeably, he had gained a six-pack from all the working out Manami recommended to show his fans bits of his lifestyle. Maybe she did so to see him shirtless, who knew. What he knew was that he liked his hair short, and felt comfy in simple clothes. He needn't a hero outfit, it was also his way to be different to them.

She stood at two feet, eight inches while he was a remarkable six feet. Her current outfit consisted of an adorable yellow dress with white straps hugging her chest and a hat. It was her civilian disguise among other accessories, and it worked surprisingly well. He just had a pair of black slacks with a white Union Jack on the right leg, an orange tee, and a white hooded jacket with elbow-length sleeves. He still had the goggles.

"Naruto, we are getting more views from our latest fight!" she told him excitedly.

"I think it'd be a good idea if you rested." He walked to the computer and closed the laptop.

"But I-" he patted her head, getting her to freeze.

"You've done enough, after all, if not for you, I wouldn't be here." He smiled warmly at her, "So rest, and thank you, Manami. Tomorrow we can find heroes worth fighting."

"Y-Yes, thank you." She squeaked happily.

As she went to rest, he watched her leave. Quickly, his mind played the lyrics to one of his favorite songs: _Fat Bottomed Girls you make the rockin' world go round!_

XXXXXX

"Sir?"

Madara turned from the window at his office. Overlooking Tokyo in all its glory was one of his few guilty pleasures. Pulling some smoke into his lungs from his cigar, he turned to his new assistant. Unlike the previous one, this one was alive and halfway competent. But he would also try to backstab him, a price to pay to get some work done. Efficiency came first, and their plans seemed to align.

"Is it good news or bad news?" he asked the silver-haired youth with a ponytail, large round glasses, and a cold expression.

His purple button-up shirt, double-breasted gray vest, black dress pants, brown shoes, and a black tie made him look professional. But there was a sense of danger as he bowed to him fearlessly. Under his right arm was a folder with finely stacked papers. On his left hand he was holding an ashtray for the man to put out his cigar. Madara took another drag, pulled the cancer stick off his lips, but didn't put it out.

Seeing as the man wanted to continue smoking despite the seriousness of the conversation, his assistant spoke, "Which one do you want first?"

"Bad news, and a glass of grape juice with ice." He replied and the assistant handed him the folder.

While he read it, the man spoke, "Everyone who listens to him is starting to question heroes. Moreover, his youthful appearance and his six-year record of avoiding capture attract attention to him. You knew that, so let me put it into perspective. We are about to reach a stalemate where people will try to see who to side with."

"Some people are like kids." Madara commented before he was handed his drink, "Children are pure. They can see who's the strongest. It is why the admire All Might."

"Furthermore, making our involvement in his...condition a luckily well-timed one." The assistant adjusted his glasses, "I almost pity the fool, but the good news is that this charade may end soon."

"Since UA's sports festival is coming..." Madara thought out loud for a bit, then took a sip of his drink, "...more ice."

"Certainly." His assistant replied, grabbing the glass.

"Anyway, I will count on you to make preparations for his next hint." Madara started, "Just make sure we can still make it to that meeting."

"The one where you're needed for a new suit commercial?" the spectacled man asked calmly before handing him the glass once again.

"Yes, I could use a new tailored set of clothes." The hero replied before enjoying the rest of his drink. "I want to look good when meeting Toshinori's successor."

XXXXXX

Back at the odd duo's hideout. Naruto took off his jacket to sit beside Manami, admiring how adorable she looked in boxer shorts and a simple tee.

"A sports festival at UA?" the rogue asked his fan, who cheerfully showed him the news on her computer.

"It should be easy, right? You should know a thing or two about it since you were there." She questioned curiously.

"I don't have the happiest memories of that place." He frowned at a few, "I did make it to the festival, but... Well, you know the news."

"It doesn't matter." She replied with a very energetic smile, "Endeavor's son is going to be there! You know what that means, right!?"

A grin was plastered on his face, "Old flame-beard?" he held his chin in thought.

"Fans want to see what you have to say to him after you were shown punching him!" she cheered, "Sure, there's people trying to delete that video, but every time I reload them they come back! Some guy even by the name Dry-Eyed-Lazybutt even does that job for me!"

At the teacher's office in UA, Aizawa sneezed, "Ugh... flu season. Anyway, back to the net you go." He said as he uploaded his favorite video. "Nope, still can't get tired of this one."

With Naruto, Manami was just ecstatic, "We just need to get close to him!"

"And ruin everyone's day, too." He smiled at that, "Although, entering UA... Now that is going to be a big leap from annoying heroes."

"But think if we could pull it off!" she beamed, "We've gone through a lot already. We sure can win this! I believe in you!"

Nodding, he sat down on the floor, observing her laptop, "Getting in is going to need more than my Quirk or yours." Thinking aloud, he kept his hand on his chin and tapped it with a finger, "It's sealed tighter than Endeavor's ass. Reaching him for a few words is already troublesome. He is strong."

"We could try and go incognito!" she cheered. "We could try to dress up like ninjas, sneak around them, and surprise them when they least expect it!"

"No." he stood up, relieving her of any worries when he smiled at her, "Manami, you know I am the kind of guy who does things big and loud. If we're going there, it has to surprise more than fire-face. Let's kick it up a notch!" he took a moment to think as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"What do you have planned!?" she basically begged for an answer expectantly.

"I...am still thinking on it." He answered bluntly and awkwardly.

"Ah!?" she felt her brain stop for a second.

"Uh, yeah, so far we've always gone big and loud." He scratched his head, "This is the first time I'm trying to think a plan through."

"Then we need a plan, and soon." She fretted over her computer, "Ah, the festival starts the day after tomorrow." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, is that...?" Naruto asked, and rubbed the screen with a thumb. "Uh, I guess it must have been there when we watched that movie ate salty seaweed chips."

As he removed his thumb to lick a small flake of seaweed, their eyes widened. Due to the small piece of seaweed, the number displayed onscreen looked like an 8. Without it, there was a 6. Doing the math quickly, the two realized the sports festival was that day.

Rationally, Manami panicked, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Argh, it's also about to start in half an hour!"

"We wing it, then!" he exclaimed, grabbing his jacket.

"Are you serious!?" shock covered her face.

"Yeah, screw the planning, let's see how we do as we go!" he exclaimed and zipped to get her some clothes.

Once she was ready in the dress she wore the day before with a summer hat, she was quick to get on his back. Zipping out of their hideout, they made their way to UA. Dashing over buildings and around populated streets, the blond tried to remain hidden for once. As reckless and careless as his plan was, he was determined to put effort into it. After all, if Manami was expecting to see a rematch, he would give her one.

"A-Are you sure about this!?" she asked, and he only grinned.

"Do you wanna see me give Endeavor a piece of my mind?" she blushed at his feral, cocky grin, and nodded with an enraptured expression, "Then that's all I need to make this work!"

"Kyah, so cool!" she squealed and held on tighter.

Landing near UA, Naruto turned to the large stadium before him, "Feels like ages... Though it's been a few years." He said almost nostalgically, grinning at the end, "Let's find a way to ruin this day, Loveshocker." It was a simple nickname he came up with for her. Given her Quirk and the shock he got when finding out about it, he admitted to not being very creative when choosing it.

Unoriginal or not, her bright smile and dust of pink on her cheeks said she loved it regardless, "Yeah. Where to?" she opened her laptop.

Dashing around trees, he looked at the people on the streets, pulling his hoodie over to cover his face, "You can try and hack the security, but we could get in trouble if they notice you. Hmm, it seems we will need to get in. But how to make it big and loud?"

"Ah!" someone yelled, "Anyone, please, stop that head!"

Lifting his foot on instinct, Naruto stepped softly on a large fuzzy ball, "What the...?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, thank you so much!" a skinny businessman in a suit, glasses, and a bowl cut, panted with his hands on his knees.

As he caught his breath, he picked up the ball, which turned out to be a mascot's head. It was a cartoonish fox head with large round eyes, a goofy grin, a tongue sticking out as if licking its chops, and a baseball cap. Its dark orange fur and black ears made it hard to miss. Though its red baseball hat was adorned with a yellow and green pinwheel.

"The Hell is that?" the blond asked.

Manami observed it curiously, "Is it a disguise for a mascot?"

"That dopey looking thing?" the whiskered youth asked.

"O-Oi, do not mock Kido!" the whiny-sounding businessman yelled.

"Kido?" both rogues echoed in unison.

Raising a fist, the businessman nodded with a passionate expression, "He's our mascot! A hero for happiness for Tokyo's next generation!"

"This lame thing?" Naruto's blunt words morphed into a knife that went into the man's chest.

"Ah, so mean!" he backpedaled from the blow, clutching the materialized words. "Kido... Kido's Tokyo's future! You who'd disregard this symbol so casually must be true evil!"

"If so, what was his head doing on the floor?" Naruto asked, "So much for a symbol if it can't keep itself together."

"Ah, that!" the man had another set of words sink into his heart, "Ugh... Your blunt attacks won't stop Kido! He will bring smiles to those who need them! Even if my actor quit!"

"Did he hate this ridiculous thing?" the blond retorted flatly.

"Gack, three-hit combo!" the businessman staggered from the third word-sword in his torso, "Guh... You may be right. Our actor hated this disguise, but...I won't give up this dream!"

Shaking his head, Naruto went direct to the point, "So what are you supposed to do, then?"

"Today's the day we show Kido to the audience at the sports festival!" the whiny man declared, "He'll prepare the entertainment like other sponsors do!"

Naruto went silent and stared at the fox head, "Lucky them, we didn't have a show before the matches." He muttered.

"Hmm..." Manami stared at him.

"Hm?" the whiskered youth stared back.

"Hmm!" she went.

"I don't like that glint in your eyes." He whispered, but she paid his words no mind.

"How about he becomes Kido!?" she asked the man while her obvious crush answered immediately.

"I'm not getting in that thing!" he said that, but the businessman was intrigued.

"Ah, that'd be perfect!" he cheered and handed Naruto the head.

"Didn't you hear me!?" the blond exclaimed.

"Naruto, it's perfect." Manami whispered at him, "This way, we can infiltrate UA..."

Groaning, he closed his eyes and looked at the man, who clasped his hands to beg, "Please, Kido is supposed to bring smiles to children. Don't you wanna see them look up to you?"

Exhaling tiredly through his mouth, Naruto knew he'd regret his actions, "Goodbye dignity."

XXXXXX

"Endeavor, how is it going?"

Madara had a warm grin as he and his assistant approached Naruto's target. A towering, ridiculously muscular man with fire for a bead would make lesser men fall back. For Madara it felt like a comfortable walk in the park as he waved casually at him. The two were at a hall, the black-clad man heading for the VIP booth.

"I am here for important business, not to talk with you, preacher." The red-haired man told him coldly.

Chuckling through his nose, Madara shook his head, "Please, there is no need to be so aggressive. I do my job keeping a hero's image for the masses to believe in us as a whole. Just how you wish for them to see an even greater hero than All Might in your son. We both do our best to show what we want others to see."

"And forcing this mascot parade?" Endeavor asked irritated, "I feel shame just knowing of your little PR stunt saying I'm here."

"After how people have reacted to Naruto's harsh words, we need something to cheer them up." He shrugged, "Why not have something for the children?"

"Which is why I'll cut this conversation short." Endeavor groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How did you even make me agree to be there?"

"Chances for the news to talk about you." Madara answered amusedly.

Leaving the wild-haired man alone, the No. 2 hero didn't heart his assistant speak, "We made things too lenient with the mascots. It's a surprise no villain used them to get in."

Pulling out a cigar his assistant cut and then lit for him, Madara answered him, "Knowing that boy, he must have planned to do so. After all, we made public who'd be here. It'd be a shame for his fans if he didn't make it to the rematch." He turned to the spectacled man, "Make sure everything's ready."

As for Naruto...

"Perfect! Here he is, the hero who'll make everyone laugh, Kido-kun!" the businessman cheered after Naruto changed.

After much fuzzing, Naruto, suppressing a groan, looked over his silly duds. Kido the Lucky Fox was a repurposed Easter Bunny suit. The head was heavy. While baggy, the torso was hard to breathe in. Instead of pink fur, it was dyed orange while the hands and feet were black. A white vest had a smiling face on the back. It even made him look overweight, and the fuzzy fox tail looked silly.

"Manami-chan, if I ever did something bad to you, I'm sorry." He told his cheerful assistant.

"Even if you wear such a silly costume, you're going to look cool doing your best!" she sincerely cheered him, although he'd be easily forgiven for thinking it was a plot to humiliate him.

"Now, you must be ready!" the businessman cheered, "First of all, Kido is a heroic goober who plays baseball and acts as a hero! As such, you shall show everyone how cool he is!"

"This is cool?" Naruto dully asked.

Passion burnt in the businessman's heart, "Of course! The pinwheel is a sign of childhood and the freedom of the wind! A baseball hat to show your love for one of Japan's favorite sports reveals you're fit! Health is an issue we have to deal with! Most importantly, the smile that says everything is cool and you want to have fun despite how silly you may be shows a pure heart! That's our Kido!"

"Alright..." the blond grumbled, "Something died in me."

"For now, let's teach you his character." The businessman had suddenly become immune to blunt, harsh words, "First of all, you are a hero who teaches kids how to improve themselves. You are a sophisticated, if lighthearted, individual looking out for any stranger."

"Sophisticated, that face?" Manami asked in disbelief as her idol stared dully at her behind his costume.

"Also, Kido is known for his catchphrase: Let's fox around!"

"Ugh... that feels so dated it hurt..." inside the mask, Naruto winced.

But the man's immunity remained strong, "Last but not least, your pose."

"Are you for real?"

Rather than answering the blond rogue, the man moved into position, "Kido..." he drew out each syllable as he curled into a ball with both fists on his head, "IS HERE!" he ended it by jumping up, his arms extended up and to the sides while his legs were spread.

A tumbleweed Quirk user passed by, using his power to pass by with the wind, "That's so ridiculous..." he said while bouncing away.

"That's it." Naruto reared back a fist, veins were seen popping on the mascot's head even if it kept the goofy smile. Everyone who saw the mascot grab the businessman ready to punch him paused. Manami being there was good fortune to him, for she was quick to grab his arm to stop him.

"Wait, this is still our only chance to get in free!" she begged.

"And please do not punch a guy with glasses!" the businessman cried.

Gutturally growling, the blond let the man go and shook his head, "Let's do this... And once it's over, you better take this costume as far away from me as possible."

Thus, Naruto and Manami entered the stadium. As people took their seats, they were led into a small locker room where other actors in costumes got ready. As one, they let out chuckles at the blond youth's rather silly outfit. Some had to wear ridiculous stuff, but seeing him already wearing it was a bit hilarious.

"So, Naruto, are you ready?" Manami asked, pulling down her hat, "I will try to remain hidden."

"I will meet you once we figure out how to get to Endeavor. In the meantime, keep looking cute in that outfit." He admitted, getting pink on her cheeks.

"But I don't want to split up." She confessed.

Patting her head, he wanted to smile, but taking off the mask would give him away right at the start, "Listen, with how passionate you are, I wouldn't dream of screwing this up. Even if it all fails, we're still going to ruin Endeavor's day and show it to the world."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, I hate time-skips unless done well. Since I had little idea of what I got myself in, I am rolling with whatever's thrown my way. That's why I decided to have the asshat who forced me to do this to give me a hand. As I've said, time-skips piss me off unless there's something of value shown. Naruto and Manami have lived a simple life in 6 years, faced some challenges, but come out unscathed.

Sadly for them, Madara's been waiting for this, and it's time for him to use their fame against them. Problem is, he knows Naruto's resonating with people and tainting his image.

Now I'll leave you with the bastard who forced me to do this:

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ _Howdy ho everyone, this is the asshole who cheerfully won a bet to make his best friend and brother from another mother write a Manami Aida X Naruto crossover. You should all know me as The Lord Of Pages, AKA that one guy who keeps on popping up in his big brother's stories. I helped write out the flash forward scenes and collaborated with him to figure out a working timeline for this story._

 _Using basic math (and the information provided by Viz Media) we figured that La Brava was at least 24 years old, and subtracted that from the current timeline and when the Worst Generation would be. We decided it was six years from the main series. Regardless of the exact time line, we both had a blast figuring this out, and we look forward to what happens next with Manami and Gentle in the manga._

 _Hopefully, we'll be able to correct her age when the official data book comes out and we know her real age. Nothing the magic of editing won't save, so here's to this story! And now, since I love this story and because I own him at the moment, I'll provide you all with a fun little omake written by yours truly._

 _Without further ado, I proudly present to you all._

Manami-chan's lovelovelove journal entry! Entry October Thirty First: The Halloween Party Crashers!

Standing in front of a mirror, Naruto grimaced to himself, pulling at his hair with a sharp and irritated look.

"Manami-chan. Why did I let you pick our costume for this year? I know this particular get up is one that makes a lot of sense, but I hate the relationship these two have in the old comics." He turned to his partner in crime, lover, girlfriend, assistant, sidekick, and all around most important person and number one fan with a grumble.

Whispering to himself with a sad sigh, "I'm an antihero, not a super villain." His confidence was bolstered by her placing a kind hand on his thigh and rubbing it gently, making him look down at her with a nod. She popped each of her pigtails happily, one red, one black.

"It's because theme costumes are the best kind of costumes Naruto-kun. And w-well… Next year we can go as that big guy in armor and the little cute fluffy girl from that game I like…" she blushed, making him run a hand through his dyed green hair with a sigh.

"That'll be wonderful to do next year Manami-chan." He adjusted his bright purple tie, admiring the quite stylish fox skulls over it before he spun it around, revealing a dual sized tie that had a bright green and purple zig-zag stripe pattern to it. Both stared at their reflections in the mirror.

Naruto had intricate white and red make up similar to a clown's, only sloppily done on purpose. His hair was dyed a bright green, and gelled up at the moment. Over his body was a suit similar in tone to the tie, green and purple all the way down, giving him a very fashionable and well-dressed appearance. He pulled on a pair of black gloves, tightening his fists in the skin tight material with a grin despite himself.

Manami on the other hand, in his opinion, wore hers far more appealingly. Her hair was dyed black on one side, with her natural red on the other, and she wore a pair of playing card styled barrettes. There were black diamonds on the red half and red diamonds on the black half. Fittingly, she wore a very attractive and very open corset top designed to be red and black in the opposite manner to her hair.

It had a black star on the red half and a red diamond on the black to showcase her very ample breasts. Her cleavage was exposed mightily. On her shoulders were tiny adorably studded shoulder pads. Completing the look, she wore a mini skirt that once more was colored on the opposite side. It showed off her rather thick backside and the fact that she wore black and red high heeled boots all the way up her meaty thighs.

"You look amazing as that girl Manami-chan." He complimented her genuinely.

She blushed and happily nodded, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun~!"

He rubbed his gloved hands together in glee, grinning nastily as she clapped her hands together in excitement, "Now. They said that this was a heroes only shebang, didn't they? Well, guess crashing it as a pair of fictional super villains was the best possible way to go about this."

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	4. Award Crashers

I OWN NOTHING

Part of me wants to suplex the smug prick who won this bet. Then again, I would've won a fic with a marine Naruto in One Piece dating Sandersonia.

My friend has a thing for shortstacks, I have a thing for leggy animal-like women with long tongues, if you ever wondered why I pair Izuku and Tsuyu.

 **XXXXXX**

"Can't believe I'm doing part-time."

Walking around the halls of the stadium, Naruto and the other mascots went to greet kids. So far, luckily for him, none seemed interested in him. It was painful to be the one mascot who didn't get any attention, for the owner of said face. As long as he wasn't bothered, he'd be fine and find as much as he could about Endeavor. Most importantly, Manami could move around any way she wanted.

Trusting her, he swallowed his pride and kept walking forward, until bumping into someone, "Watch it, you- What the Hell are you supposed to be!?" An angry-looking, sharp-eyed blond in the uniform UA handed for physical training stopped him. Both hadn't gotten to their destinations, Naruto to the halls with the audience kids and the blond to the stadium.

For a moment he was tempted to sock him in the face, but then remembered his words to Manami, ' _The kind of dipshit I hate. But to make her smile I can't blow my cover until getting to fire-stache..._ ' the taller and older blond took a deep breath, "Yo!" he waved, gathering the attention of other students from the same class. "Nice to meet you!" he made finger gun gestures at the boys and girls.

And he had also changed his voice into a cartoonish, cheerful, goofy tone. Anything to keep people from noticing who he could be, "Isn't it already awkward enough we have to walk with these guys through the halls?" a flat-chested girl with long ears and black hair in a bob asked with a groan. At least they didn't recognize him.

Inwardly grunting, Naruto swallowed his pride, ' _Stay in character, for Manami-chan!_ ' he brought up a fist, "Come on, kids! Don't you recognize me!?" he cheered passionately, "This baseball cap showing my passion for baseball, which I'm more than decent at! The pinwheel of my childhood and freedom! This charming smile of mine to melt away your sorrows! That's right, it's me! Kido the Lucky Fox!"

Everyone stared in silence while Naruto kept his fist up in a pose, ' _Even if he's paid, how can he say that?_ '

Reading their thoughts by coincidence, and mostly judging by their reactions, Naruto waved energetically, "Now, now, children! Kido is a hero like you! You can make any questions you want to him about this hard and arduous journey! Or you can even shake his soft and adorable paws for good luck!"

"Really? Yay!" a set of floating clothes, rather an invisible girl, took the offer. "Nice to meet you, Kido-kun!"

A long-haired, big-eyed girl stared blankly, "She's the type who enjoys her childhood memories." She dully said, her tongue sticking out.

"Oi mascot fuck, how about you piss off!?" the raging blond from before snapped.

Grinding his teeth, Naruto did his best to keep his own anger down, ' _Manami-chan smiling..._ ' he repeated that as a mantra to keep his act, "Oi, oi, oi! Young man, harmful words like that don't suit a hero! After all, we should all enjoy life, find our way to be merry and..." he felt like he was dying inside as he jumped back, arms extended up, "...fox around!"

A pause, broken by a flashy blond, "Excuse me, sir, I know it is your job. However... Do you have no shame?"

Shaking under his suit, Naruto used a new mantra, ' _Manami-chan in a bunny girl costume. Manami-chan in a cheerleader outfit. Manami-chan in a sexy nurse uniform._ '

A grape-haired midget looked up at him, a lewd smile on his face, "You're thinking of something dirty, aren't you? To stay in character and control your rage..." he got annoyingly close, "What is it? Who is the girl? What kinda sexy outfits are you thinking of her having? Is it a police one, or a string bikini?"

Promptly, the long-tongued girl, the flat-chested one, and a voluptuous young lady had the tiny boy face down, their heels digging into his back, "Apologies. Disregard everything he said." The nubile girl said with a polite bow, "Sorry for taking your time, and thank you for putting up with us."

Finally, he brought character, "It's fine. I think I learned my lesson in appreciating mascots more." He left with a sigh, passing by a green-haired, freckled teen.

"Hmm, that voice..." he said, staring at the mascot.

"Kido-kun!" Naruto and the others were brought out of their thoughts when the fox mascot was yanked out of view through a door. His employer was there with a large grin and plenty of balloons shaped like heads, fox head, "Here! Good job doing Kido-kun justice! Now, go and hand these out. At least my Quirk can be useful to bring smiles to children!"

"You make balloons." Naruto said dully.

"Yup! You should see how the kids at the hospitals smile when I..." his smile started to fall, but he forced it up, "Anyway, time to make them smile!"

"Alright..." the blond said awkwardly, "At least I got the character down."

Knowing the dangers of blowing his cover, he ventured through the stadium. Giving out balloons to children wasn't so bad, and it was almost fun to play the character. However, Endeavor was there and he wanted to ruin the man's day. A few memories of the reasons that led to his first capture order came to mind while he moved forward...

XXXXXX

 _It had been at the same place he was, only that he was at the center of attention. Naruto had managed to make it far, but a sour look on his face was visible. Everyone cheered, they all said the same thing. And the voice of one Present Mic as the announcer got annoying really fast. Lee was carried out to Recovery Girl's tent, and the one who beat him had an even more bitter, darker expression._

" _AMAZING!" the pro-hero/announcer cheered, "Not only have the once worst student gotten to the top, but he is facing the best. OW! This is getting spicy, ladies and gentlemen! Complete and total opposites! One of them rumored to have a Quirk capable of surpassing All Might's! And the other is the blood relative to one Madara Uchiha, whose power gives him quite a lot of pedigree!"_

 _On the booth was a warmly smiling Madara, "Please, do not butter Sasuke up. I believe this boy can give him a fair challenge."_

" _Oh, playing favorites already!?" the flashy hero asked excitedly._

" _More like I want to see their full potential." The wild-haired man stared with interest._

 _Naruto balled his hands into fists hard enough to turn the knuckles white, "Did you need to do that to Lee?"_

" _It seems that wasn't enough to measure myself." Sasuke answered as he turned to the blond. "Can you even provide me a good challenge to finally move forward?"_

 _Cracking his knuckles, Naruto jumped into the arena, landing on one knee, "I made it this far. I'm not leaving until you pay for what you did to Lee."_

 _Rolling his shoulders, the other boy sighed, "Do you hear them chanting for you?" he closed his eyes while rolling his neck, speaking dully and bored, "Sorry, but it's about time someone knocks you out of that high horse. Face it, they only side with you for being the underdog. Once it's all said and done, you'll be easily forgotten."_

" _What makes you think I'm going to roll over?" Naruto aimed a finger at the bored-looking boy._

" _Because I have a mission, a goal." He said in a calm, matter-of-factly manner, "What do you have to accomplish here? An attempt to gain attention?"_

" _Last I recall, that's none of your business." Naruto got into a stance as did his opponent, "Perhaps you forgot who I am."_

" _I haven't, because you're the same." His dark-haired, black-eyed opponent stepped forward, "Another loser wanting affection instead of finding something worth doing."_

" _And you're the one everyone showered with pity and praises for doing nothing." Naruto's words hit a nerve, making the other boy glare hard at him._

" _How dare you!?" he asked, his arms thrown to the sides._

" _Try and deny it!" Naruto shouted, "If not for our Quirks or how lucky you were to be born under such a name, what good are we to these morons!?"_

" _Let me make you understand how wrong you are..." the other student snarled, "Starting by showing you what you could never comprehend!"_

" _WAIT! You still MUST listen for when I tell you two to fight!" Present Mic gave the go, and the two didn't waste time._

 _Azure energy covered the dark-haired boy's hands, becoming blades. Casually swinging them, he threw an arrow that zipped around to nail Naruto. In an instant, the teen zipped forward and was right in front of his enemy. Both threw another attack, the raven-haired boy crossing both arms as fast as lightning while Naruto kicked up. His knee crashed against the onyx-eyed teen's chest before his hit could connect._

" _Not b-" Madara was interrupted by his fellow commentator._

" _Yeouch! And Sasuke's on the ground, rolling from a single hit! That must hurt!" the pro-hero yelled, almost bouncing on his seat._

 _Covering his own body in the azure energy, Sasuke used it to zip at Naruto. Copying the blond teen's trick to an extent, he launched a sharp kick. It literally sliced the air and forced Naruto to duck under it. But just as quickly, Sasuke spun around and sent his other heel straight at Naruto's head. Many gasped as blood dripped down the whiskered teen's forehead before he crashed and rolled backwards._

" _Gah, bastard, did you try to kill me there!?" Naruto asked angrily as he got to his feet, wiping his blood with a thumb._

" _Madara-san, you saw that, right?" Present Mic asked his fellow hero worriedly._

" _Worry not, Sasuke's strike was obviously non-lethal. Otherwise, he could have split Naruto's head in two." The red-eyed man said soothingly._

" _Liar!" Naruto yelled, but none heard him as Sasuke zipped at him using his energy._

" _Don't let your guard down!" Sasuke exclaimed._

 _Cutting the ground, he launched a punch infused with the same energy. Realizing how hellbent Sasuke was on hurting him for his previous comment, Naruto threw all restrictions out the window. Putting it simply, he stopped holding back. He summoned more golden lightning bolts to his body, and he could see the other boy moving right at him._

" _Too slow!" Naruto cheered._

 _Jumping over Sasuke, curling his body into a ball midair, he got into the right position to slam his heel on the dark-haired teen's face. It created an echoing crack and sent his enemy down on the ground. But the dark teen growled, rolled back to his feet, and glared at him with deep hatred. Using his copy-version of Naruto's Quirk, he launched himself at the blond. However, he wasn't as fast._

 _Throwing a lightning fast straight punch, Sasuke saw his strike swatted aside by Naruto. Immediately, the blond threw a one-two combo to his gut. Grunting from the pain, Sasuke launched a kick the Naruto had no trouble blocking with both arms before elbowing his enemy on the face. Just as Sasuke stumbled back with a bloody nose and bloodier teeth, he got an idea as Naruto advanced._

 _Upon seeing the blue-eyed student ready to throw another attack, he used a leg to cut the ground. He used his energy Quirk to move quickly, cutting through the air and concrete with no resistance. The result caused Naruto to trip on the shaking floor after missing his footing. Everyone gasped when seeing Sasuke jump up and slam a knee on Naruto's chest before he punched him repeatedly._

" _Pathetic..." he gave him a satisfied smirk._

" _Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he brought up his arms to parry the strikes._

" _This is a fight; what matters is making sure you can't stand up!" Sasuke yelled and kept punching while sinking his knee deeper._

" _Like I'd let you win that easily!" Naruto shouted as he kept tanking the blows, until a horrible pain shot through his arm, "Ah! What the-" he saw his arm bleeding and Sasuke's glowing. Knowing what that meant, he threw his head to the side as Sasuke's fist sunk into it._

" _Here's a detail for you..." the onyx-eyed fighter started, "Today, you never walk again." His arms moved at insane speeds, leaving out cuts over Naruto's as the blond tried to stop them._

" _Madara-san, this is getting out of control!" Present Mic told the man, but he was calm._

" _Indeed, but it's obvious those two won't stop. We are also understaffed for this." He got up, "I'll find proper h-" he was about to continue, but a scream stopped him._

 _Letting out a battle cry, Naruto punched Sasuke right on the face, ignoring the new cuts on his limb, "Don't joke with me!" he kicked the other teen off him and both forced themselves up on a knee, "I'm not falling... Until I break your jaw!" Letting out a groan, Naruto got up, "For so long I've had to listen to your shit... I'm not going down! I'll make sure you stop spewing such bullshit!"_

" _Let's see if you can keep walking, then!" Sasuke snapped and charged, slicing the air to get to Naruto, "I've trained harder than anyone! I have talent, determination, power! I am a man whose goal is to avenge the family a monster didn't deserve!" he grew angrier and angrier as Naruto zipped around his attacks, until he asked, "Do you even understand what I went through!?"_

 _Catching his wrist with a hand, Naruto gripped it hard enough to make Sasuke yelp, "No..." he answered, and kept applying pressure, "How could I...when I never had anything to begin with!?" he punched Sasuke as hard as he could without his Quirk. It was powerful enough to send him flying two yards back, "Tell me now, then! Should I just try to understand when I never had love!?"_

 _As Sasuke got up on a knee, he was punched by a fast zipping punch that sent him to the ground, "Guh, gack! What the-" he was silenced by an uppercut followed in that same instant by a powerful hook. Naruto let out savage punches as fast as he could. One could even see as if countless arms grew around him like an asura, smashing against Sasuke._

" _Oh no, the kid's snapped! Madara-san, you have to stop him!" Present Mic yelled, but the damage was done._

 _People just stared in disbelief as Naruto held that boy by the collar while Madara did nothing. Blood dripped from his knuckles, the other student spluttered blood with each new punch. Rage beyond limits could be seen freezing the blond teen's eyes while he kept pummeling him. Naruto's chest and arms were caked in his own blood, while his fists had his opponent's._

" _Monster!" someone shouted, throwing a beer can at him straight. It didn't reach him, but it made him snap out of it. Looking at his bloody hands, he then stared at Sasuke, whose face was unrecognizable. Perhaps the only way to describe the sensation was dream-like. Everything felt surreal, insane._

XXXXXX

Madara smoked peacefully in his private VIP booth, "This place truly brings back sad memories. I told Sasuke to cripple that kid, and he failed so miserably."

"Keeping the press at bay must have been a nightmare without me." his assistant said softly.

"Do not praise yourself too much, Kabuto." The man paused to take a drag of his cigar. "I must admit, it was a stroke of luck Naruto did what he did. Then again, how could I blame him? After all, Sasuke tried to take everything from him, and I instructed him on what to say to make him snap."

"Why didn't you have him tell the boy who really killed his parents?" the spectacled man asked casually.

Inhaling the thick smoke of his cancer stick, Madara let it out through his smiling lips, "And ruin the surprise? I wish to see his shock myself." He looked up into the sky, "Besides, taking away his chances to be a hero, even if All Might rightfully thought something was missing, was a good start. It's a buildup thing."

"Resentment for heroes taking Sasuke's side over his didn't help, I assume. Least of all with you pitting them against that foolish boy."

"A necessity, mind you." Madara opened a mini-fridge, pulling out a chocolate bar, "Like this candy, everything has to be calm and cold. If everything moves as it should, it will be rigid and firm. However, if heat, any kind of movement, or brute force were to shatter it..." he took a simple bite, smiling, "You got a revolution. A breaking point forcing two sides to separate each other. And as you go on..." he took another bite, "The missing pieces will find themselves in the same place." He patted his stomach, "While those that stick together won't know when they may be lost themselves."

"That's rather poetic for a piece of chocolate." Kabuto said dully.

"Is society not as simple yet complicated as that?" Madara asked, taking another bite.

"A sufficiently decent analogy, yes." The assistant adjusted his glasses, "However, you should beware to not end in someone's stomach or their hands."

"That's the beauty of it, Kabuto, none knows who eats and who is eaten until the time comes. Maybe, one day, we shall find out what you are."

Grinning as his lenses shone menacingly, the assistant nodded, "I shall hold my breath in anticipation, then."

Lifting his cigar to let out a smoke ring, Madara asked, "Is he ready?"

Kabuto nodded, "As much as...it can."

"Please, Kabuto, we are talking of a troubled youth." The wild-haired man's tone showed dark amusement, "Make sure he's kept leashed until needed."

"Dully noted." The assistant left, walking through halls while doing his best to remain unseen by others and any camera.

Under the stadium were several trucks getting thoroughly inspected. Or so it seemed. None had noted that a guard had been knocked out, replaced, and let a particular truck park at the back away from others. The others carried food for the event. A total of five trucks, though four should have sufficed. Our mysterious truck was approached by Kabuto, who smiled friendly at the guards.

"Sorry, but only authorized personnel are allowed." One of the real guards told him.

"Forgive me, I didn't give you guys any warning." He showed them some papers and a warm grin, "We have special preparations that require your deaths."

"Wha-" one of the guards couldn't finish his question.

From the fifth truck, a large shadowy tendril shot out, wrapping around his mouth. As his eyes widened in horror, he saw darkness spread suddenly. Before they could react, the lights went out, and the men couldn't even scream. Everyone felt themselves trapped by something in the dark. By the end of it, Kabuto had to be careful not to step on the way of the cargo.

"Can I kill them?" asked a petite, short-haired redhead wearing a prison jumpsuit.

Unlike the regular ones, his was red and doubled as a straitjacket. It made sure his arms couldn't move, while a muzzle kept his face hidden. Adding to that a sinister scar on his face that read "love" and his dull, dark-ringed eyes, and he was like a sinister puppet. A lifeless man whose meaning in his existence had been taken from him since birth. Kabuto had to remain away from him.

"No, just allow me to deal with them and wait for our orders." He got the red-haired man's right eye to twitch. "Please, be patient. There is someone strong enough here to give you a good battle. Who says waiting won't make it all the more satisfying?"

"Hmph, you make it sound like you didn't drag me here without reason." The redhead replied.

"How would I dare?" Kabuto had the small grin of a happy secretary doing his job.

After he motioned for the obvious inmate to move forward, he waited patiently for the guards to be dropped. Once all the unconscious men were on the floor, he proceeded to walk into the truck. Pulling a case full of scalpels, drugs, and syringes, he got to work. In doing so, he needn't be worried about the masked youth going off on their own, for Madara appeared right before him, smiling softly.

"I'll leave you to your work, Kabuto." He grinned at the redhead, "Come, Gaara, Naruto will be a fun playmate."

"Let me feed his blood to mother, and then I'll be the judge of that."

XXXXXX

In the middle of a break from the final fights, Manami was enjoying a corndog. Regardless of how easily she stood out by not standing taller than most, she managed to pass by surprisingly easy. Despite the lazy disguise of a summer hat and her dress, the lovely shortstack wasn't drawing attention. Although, she wouldn't have minded being seen with her love eating some takoyaki.

Putting the last piece of dough-covered meat in her mouth, she hummed merrily at the taste, "Sho good!" she put a slight dance in her step and turned to the nearest screen. In it, she saw a replay of a spectacled boy with steel tubes on his legs carrying a girl with vines for hair out of a ring, "Hmph!" she had a small smirk, "Sorry, my Naruto-kun's faster."

As the next fight was being set, she was almost run over by the same boy, "Sorry!" he exclaimed, "Please forgive me, but I am in a hurry!"

Curiously, she followed him, "What's he doing here instead of fighting?" she hummed, "Maybe I should look into it, I already found Endeavor and Naruto-kun's almost done." Silently, she followed the teen, doing her best to hide from view and remain hidden.

Finally, she found the boy talking with someone, "No, you must be... Tensei, what happened to him!?"

That question had pity stinging her heart, "Iida-san, please calm down. Your brother is undergoing delicate medical procedures. Everything is being done to help-"

"Tell me now, what happened!?" the boy roared, not caring that he got everyone's attention.

"We must move this to somewhere quieter." The teen shook, but ultimately conceded and followed. After he got into a room, none noted the tiny woman listening in. It wasn't long before her eyes widened in fear. Quickly, she got to the object of her unsubtle affects handing balloons to kids. Noticing her running at him and her expression, he was on edge.

"Is something the matter, Manami-chan?" he whispered after giving away the last balloon.

"Look, know this is bad timing, but..." she said no more as he patted her head.

"Tell me everything from the start."

Once in the privacy of an empty locker room, Naruto stared at the lovely shortstack, "Have you heard of a man by the name of Stain?"

"I'm afraid not." He confessed.

"Apparently, the press is doing its best to keep him hidden, just like Madara tries with you." She fidgeted on her seat on a simple bench, looking at her hands, "But right now, I heard something horrible. The way he acts and speaks is almost like yours. Almost..."

"Manami-chan, please explain in detail." He asked seriously.

Nodding, she balled her hands on her knees, "Hero Killer." Her words froze him, "That is the nickname he was given. Currently, someone here, a boy who was supposed to fight, was called. His brother was almost killed, but he seems to be in critical condition. Worst of all..."

She recalled what they said, tears in her eyes.

The person talking to the worried teen looked him in the eye, "We have heard rumors of his philosophy. Perhaps he could be a follower of the legendary rogue, Naruto Uzumaki. If so, I'd recommend taking away any reckless thought from your mind, young man. We're talking of a fake who brutally beat his own classmate, was expelled from this school, and has antagonized heroes for a long time."

"Wait, what!?" Naruto exclaimed, breaking her flashback.

"I know, this guy is either trying to ruin our image or is a bad fan!" she exclaimed furiously.

"No, not that." Naruto growled, taking off the mask to snap in a surprisingly cold manner, "Killing heroes of all things?" he clenched his jaw, his eyes icy with hatred.

"Naruto-kun...?" she was taken back by the thick venomous hatred oozing from his words.

"Forget my image..." taking a deep breath, he looked at Manami, "Let's ditch Endeavor, we have a bigger, better target."

"But why?" she was wide-eyed and gaping at his sudden change of plans. "Why would you try to save heroes when they've been chasing us?"

Nodding, he balled his hand into a fist and walked forward, "Because no matter how much of a bastard I am, I still try to draw a line." He growled, "Before I was kicked out of this place, I'd fight anyone who stepped on those weaker than them to feel big. Every time I was kicked down by those far stronger, I'd make sure to get back up as many times as needed to land at least one punch."

"But this guy...if his ideology is like yours-"

He interrupted her, "Forcing what I believe by killing others isn't what I do!" he scared her for a bit, "Killing people just to prove a point, ending their life if they don't agree with what one believes is right... How can there be something so sickening!?" he punched a locker hard enough to dent it, "I don't mind beating sense into someone, but murdering like some rabid animal those who don't deserve it is disgusting!"

"Naruto...I'm with you until the end!" her shock was replaced with determination, a fiery smile on her face.

Nodding, he turned and took off the suit, "However..." he turned to her, smiling softly, "Let's make sure everyone knows we were here."

XXXXXX

All Might had his hands ready to put Bakugo's medal around his neck when, all of a sudden, a familiar face appeared in the stadium's screens.

"Isn't that-" Kabuto started, gaping.

Madara narrowed his eyes in his booth, "Naruto..." he was ready to smirk, but saw the kid's hooded jacket fluttering.

"Yo!" the blond gave them a mocking salute, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, biggest pain in your ass! Reporting live after gaining access to your recording equipment!" people started to whisper, shocked, "So far many of you have tried to keep others from knowing me, but I just learned of a new problem!" Naruto continued, grinning at the camera smugly, "So, Madara, All Might, Endeavor, I'll deal with this mess!"

"Is this the one?" Gaara asked beside Madara. "Wasn't he supposed to be targeting Endeavor?" Madara was at a loss, he wanted to answer. He had planned things thoroughly, made backup plans, many hypothesis, and even rehearsed lines for the press if things went badly. But what he was seeing wasn't in his plans.

"Ever heard of the Hero Killer, Stain!?" he aimed a finger at the camera, "Oi, make sure everyone passes on these words to him! I am coming for you!" then he grew furious, "After listening about you from some of your victims' relatives, I'm hunting you down! Be man enough if you want to and come after me, but be warned I'll be ready to give you all I have!"

"Madara-san, we need to go to-" Kabuto started, but his boss cut him off.

"Leave it, he's not here. Look at the wind blowing his clothes, he's transmitting from a distance." He clenched his jaw, "All that effort, was it for naught!?"

Meanwhile, Naruto smirked cockily at Manami's camera, "I'm sure some of you are mad I didn't get my rematch with Endeavor. In which case, hey, Flame-Beard! I'm cancelling our date for bigger fish to fry!" he then hooked a thumb to his face, "Catch me if you can, it'll make this fun! Just know, you better bring a stretcher for Stain!" then he bumped his fist twice on his chest and gave the camera the peace sign, "Laters!"

Everything was an uproar after that. People panicked, many talking between themselves.

"That was him, Naruto Uzumaki of the Worst Generation!"

"Did he declare war on the Hero Killer!?"

"Is he avenging heroes!?"

"No, he must be trying to remain in the spotlight!"

"What's going on!? How did he even sneak in here!?"

"Can he truly do what the heroes can't!?"

Present Mic used his Quirk to silence everyone, "PEOPLE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!" the mustached hero yelled, "Everyone, exit the premises as politely as you can while we investigate this matter. Do not panic, remain close to your family and companions, and stay near any professional hero you may see around!"

"Oi, don't try to steal my thunder!" Everyone gaped at the one standing before All Might. His jacket wasn't a longcoat, but it still fluttered. He crossed his arms, looking at the top hero right in the eye, "You know if I make a promise, I keep it! I sadly can't punch fire-face today, but I'll make up for it by catching the Hero Killer before any of you!"

Manami was squealing from delight, yet also terror, at his side. "S-So cool!"

Many people were blown back by the young man who stood tall and proud before the number 1 hero.

Currently, Aizawa, still beaten up from his latest fight, hummed in thought, "Kid's ballsier than before..."

"What're you talking about?" Present Mic questioned him. "Wait, why aren't we stop-"

His fellow commentator ignored him, "Last I saw him, he made wild declarations. This time, it's as if he's making us a promise." He intertwined his fingers in thought, "Dare I say it, he matured."

"Huh!? Are you cracked!?" the flashier hero couldn't believe the shaggier man's words.

"Ask All Might if you need to be put at ease." The unshaven man got up, "I'll see what I can do before he makes another mess."

As for All Might, the top hero had a small grin, "It seems I wasn't wrong... A spirit of justice does beat inside you."

Madara for his part was seething, "Gaara, you have my full permission to hunt him down, any way you desire."

Waving his hand, he caused the mask to fall off, letting Gaara smirk demonically, "Oh, this shall be fun..." he stretched his arms, "Yes, I cannot wait to taste his blood."

Shadows loomed over the arena, alerting everyone of a new disaster.

"Huh, that can't be good." Naruto whispered as he and All Might looked up at the darkening sky.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Before anyone complains, let me explain. Yes, I basically built this up to have everything Madara planned fall flat on its face before him. Why? To make him mad at Naruto's absurd will, but also to show some things. First, the flashback and the reason he was kicked out before having to live as a rogue when no one would accept him. Then, what kind of morals he has.

And he didn't leave just like that. Even if he couldn't punch Endeavor for his fans, he made sure they knew he is a pain in the ass. Of course, that backfired. Now a really crazy battle awaits him, and I'll go all out. It's more style over substance like most of what I do, but I hope it's still enjoyable. All I do is for mindless fun, so you can expect that.

Now, to answer some questions:

 **A cliffhanger!? Why don't you fuck off!?** This makes sure I can update more regularly and keep chapters short, direct, and packed with what I consider essential. Besides, I've got what comes next figured out. I got the Sonic and the Secret Rings stuck in my head for it.

 **You had Naruto commit murder, what the fuck!?** No, he stopped before he could have killed Sasuke. Of course, he was tempted, but you can figure what kind of hand Madara had to ruin his life after that. Kicked out, living on the streets, no job or employment offers...

 **Smart reviewer: Naruto got out easy, huh?** Kinda. It could be considered attempted murder, but he was a minor. Add to that the fact everyone knows and saw that Sasuke started the fight and brutally tried to cripple him, any sentence was lessened. I even hinted at it during Madara's interview.

 **Everyone: needs more sexy time with Manami!** Check this omake, then.

 _ **The Lord Of Pages:**_ _As before, I'm here to help my big bro in any way I can. We worked pretty hard for this chapter, and I had a little bit of work to do for the last part of this. The omake was my idea, with severe prodding from my big bro. He really wanted something sexy. I decided I might as well try my hand at it because he was prodding me when I was extremely exhausted and wasn't on top of things yesterday, meaning we had to postpone this chapter until now. Thank you for the patience, and I hope that next time he is prodding me for help, I'm not as tired as I was the previous day._

Manami-chan's Lovelovelove Diary~! Entry Number October 10th!

"Manami-chan?" sitting on a love hotel bed, Naruto had to ask a serious question. Manami was standing in front of him, clad in an all concealing black robe for his twentieth birthday. It hid all but her face and hair, which was as bright red as possibly could be, so red hot one could crack an egg on her face and make an omelet.

"Y-yes!" she replied quickly, making him chuckle softly. She was as close to passing out as could be.

Heck, if he teased her right now, he doubted she'd stay awake for terribly long, "So this is my birthday gift, right?" He asked, making her nod rapidly.

She moved over to a radio she had set up, pirated naturally. As the lovely shortstack set it to a romantic love station. The smooth and dulcet tones of a certain man with a voice equivalent to chocolate running over one's ears came out. Thus, she begun silently striping after swallowing her embarrassment. As she danced, she dropped the cloak, revealing her adorable underwear.

Naruto hid a snicker as she showed off her adorable panties with a bear head on them and a bra made for an adult but adjusted for her small body. That said, he swallowed his laugh when he saw how extremely attractive she was in between steps. Her large overstuffed breasts bulged out from her childish bra, and her extremely thick rear bouncing with each roll of her hips.

Her hands reached behind her back, making him grab a pillow and hold it over his crotch. His face turned as bright red as hers when she unhooked her bra slowly. Tossing it down, she used one arm to hide most of her chest from view. His breath hitched when she turned, shaking her round rear with each movement of her legs. Then, she begun to pull the panties down...

He was red from the bottom down due to his excitement... Then she tripped on the cloak, fell over her own thick thighs, and he burst out laughing like a madman as she blushed up angrily, "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! HAHAHA! S-s-sorry Manami-chan! You didn't need to go this far." He laughed, swallowing as she got up.

Her hair spiked up before she made a sound like an angry cat that had its tail stepped on, jumped him and made him yelp. The next morning rolled around, and he was staring up at the ceiling, his arms wrapped around Manami Aiba's naked form. Seems that his birthday for once didn't suck, then his head snapped to the side as the door burst down, and he saw Rock Lee opening his mouth to shout.

"NARUTO, I HAVE FINALLY C-" he stopped, realizing what he was seeing. Naruto pulled the covers up over Manami's naked body with a dark glare. "Um…I WILL WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE TO BECOME D-D-D-D-DECENT!" Rock Lee slammed the door shut, his expression one of pure embarrassment in an almost innocent manner, making Naruto blink.

Outside the door, Rock Lee was hyperventilating into a bag, making a girl who wore a white kung-fu jacket and black slacks arch a brow. Multiple weapons of all sorts bristled from every square inch of her long legs and muscular arms, like a huge Chinese Daio over her back. She also possessed dual buns like hair combined with a panda mask over her face.

She sighed, "Lee… Really?" her question made him blush again.

"IT…IT'S A MATTER OF JUST COURTESY!"

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	5. Bad Mama

I OWN NOTHING

Of course this fic is a mess! I don't care what anyone says, I'll make it style over substance, madness over depth!

That is to say I'll make this fic while having a blast and disregard anything normal and rational I may need to do.

 **XXXXXX**

"Okay, I didn't expect that."

All Might looked at the darkened skies, then at Naruto for answers. Manami kept the camera on him, waiting for anything. Suddenly, the ground shook under their feet. Weightlessness invaded Naruto's gut as the ground erupted with a geyser of sand. Everyone watching gaped in unison while the whiskered blond screamed his head off into the sky. Soon he was outside the dome of darkness.

What he saw left him speechless, a sand dome covered the entire stadium and atop it was Gaara, "Good." The redhead said as Naruto flopped face down on the sand, "I've been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki. It is time I see if you're as good as they say."

Groaning mid-getting up, Naruto replied with, "Did I just get sent sky-high by a goth with awful fashion sense?" Said red-haired petit man grinned darkly, like an animal. It momentarily shocked Naruto from how cruel, bestial, downright bloodthirsty it was. Dare he say it, the grin was so much like a monster's that it paralyzed him.

Floating in a small sand platform, the redhead nodded, "Feast, mother."

Zipping by instinct rather than rational thought, Naruto avoided five sand spikes, and didn't stop there. Seeing as the redhead controlled the sand they stood on, he dashed around it before he could be caught. The smile on Gaara's face was the stuff of nightmares, pure sadistic bliss that threatened to let drool drip down his chin. People got off to weird things, but the raccoon-like Quirk user was a new level of insane.

Dashing around sand tendrils, spikes, and maws, Naruto had enough, "Alright, time to even things up." He said and zipped up, and then forward!

"What!?" Gaara gasped as Naruto just dashed midair like a homing missile, "You can fly!?" he created a wall before him by tilting his head up. It blocked Naruto from his view and the blond youth's one-way attempt to strike the redhead. And as soon as it was up, Naruto zipped to the side, dashed again and around the sandy shield, and got right behind Gaara with a leg up.

"Down you go!" he exclaimed and swung his head down with a zipping sound for a brutal axe kick. Once again, Gaara's sand was used to his rescue, taking and absorbing the blow like a massive bulletproof vest. Seeing as his foot's movement was easily halted, Naruto zipped back with a midair kick. That one trick allowed Gaara to see how he worked.

"Kicking the air while using your Quirk for midair fighting..." he grinned in an animalistic way, "Amusing..."

Zipping three times to get higher above him, Naruto dived down with his arms extended to slow down his fall, "That sand reacts by thought. It's even worse that attacking it is like hitting a sponge." Tightening his jaw, he saw the redhead swing his head upwards, shooting a dozen sand spikes at him.

"Let me help." Said a manly voice as the spikes turned into a rain of sand.

"I didn't ask for your help." Naruto told the blond giant that was also diving beside him.

"Did you think I was helping you, my boy?" the top hero asked with a grin, getting his tinier fellow blond to grunt, "No, as a hero I cannot let anyone harm any innocent civilians! That's why, whether you want me to or not, I am not running away from this fight!"

"And the others, then?" Naruto asked.

"They're on their-"

All Might's response was halted by a familiar scream, one that froze Naruto's blood, "Manami-chan!"

His yell of horror was accompanied by an equally terrified expression as Gaara held the pigtailed cutie up, "I was told this would happen, so I had plans." He grinned, his sand tightening around the tiny woman with a sandy tendril acting like a gag. "All Might, Endeavor, Madara, and every hero out there, you are forbidden from helping Naruto or pursuing me."

"Let her go!" Naruto's blood boiled the instant he heard those words, "Keep her as a shield all you want, but if you hurt her or do anything worse, nothing will stop me from getting to you!" his teeth were bared like those of a furious fox's.

Gaara's grin just widened, "Amusing... I may do so..." Manami gave out a pained, muffled scream.

"Damn you!" Naruto was about to dash forward, but halted himself when seeing the raccoon-like youth dangle his fan.

All Might landed on the sand, gritting his teeth, "What do you want?"

"I want to face someone who looks strong enough to harm me." Gaara closed his eyes as he said that, "I want to feel alive for once... I just want to feel it. I want to feel, dammit! Pain, pleasure, food, drink! It's all an empty experience!" he yelled, his eyes bulging out as he grew mad with rage, "Come on, Naruto! Make me feel something! Let me enjoy this before I let mother swallow your blood!"

"I don't care if you're nuttier than fruitcake, let go of Manami-chan or you will regret those words!" Naruto snarled, his body rippling with golden lightning. He emphasized his anger by punching his palm, "Just dare yourself to lay a single finger on her, and I will break every single bone in your body, starting with your skull!"

"All Might, let us be, or you and him will have this one's death on your conscience..." Gaara started to giggle, losing himself, "Now come, Naruto. You were close, you were so very close! Allow me to live once and for all!" his mad joyous cry made the entire stadium shake.

The top hero felt useless, but turned to Naruto, "Can you..."

"Beat him until he cries to his momma, save Manami-chan, and do so before you can catch me?" the blond cracked his knuckles, "Keep Endeavor away from here, or I'll punch him if curb-stomping this guy doesn't satisfy me." All Might nodded, patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Keep him occupied until we can get Eraserhead close." He whispered, and Naruto zipped forward at Gaara.

Letting out a primal roar as a battle cry, Naruto punched the redhead. A grin grew as more sand stopped his blow, absorbing the shockwave. Like punching a sandbag, it didn't matter if his arms turned into a blur or he went faster and faster. Every grain crushed by his blows passed the force to the next, distributing all the strikes until fully nullifying them. Simply put, he was like a bear cub splashing water.

Rearing back his head in delight, Gaara cackled, laughing out loud as he saw the futility of the attacks, "Come on, I know you can do better! Isn't this woman worth something for you!?" he taunted him, his mouth gaining a crooked expression of utter pleasure, "Keep going, keep going, keep going!" he chanted, getting faster and faster.

Enraged further, Naruto took a deep breath, pulled back a leg, and kicked up with a loud, "Terya!"

Gaara was amazed, his wall was blasted back with a brutal kick. The sand rained behind him, leaving an opening Naruto used to zip right at him for a straight punch to his face. Just as his fist made contact, everyone under the dome was running, preparing themselves, or staring in shock at the fight. And the tension was shattered with a powerful sonic boom!

Rocketing off into the distance, Gaara gaped as his body collided with the floor, making a crater while his sand fell. Seeing Manami still trapped in the sand, Naruto grabbed her and zipped down with her. Keeping a protective and almost possessive hold of her, he skidded to a halt before the crater. In front of him was Gaara, groaning out as Naruto walked to him, furious.

"No..." the redhead started, "No, no, no, no... Nonono..." he rambled on, a lost look in his eyes while his face was hidden in shadows.

"Did you feel that?" he growled, rearing a foot back to kick him, until Manami grabbed his arms, "What? Manami...chan!?"

Eyes wide as dinner plates, he stared in horror how she was still wrapped in sand while Gaara got up, "No!" he exclaimed, twitching in his red straitjacket, "NO! NONONO!" he yelled to the heavens with an insane, bloodcurdling scream, "I want to feel this, mother! Please, I beg you! I desire this! For one moment, I wish to endure true pain!"

Naruto gaped as instead of a bruised cheek or blood, Gaara had a crack. His pale skin was like a porcelain's doll, but as one cracked piece fell it was revealed to be sand. More grains of grinded rock flew to his face. Immediately, the armor was reformed as if nothing had happened. Finally, Naruto understood what he was dealing with, and Manami was too scared to think. She just shook in his arms.

Feeling her trembling just angered her idol more, "Damn you... Hey, let go of Manami-chan! I punched you already!"

Glaring at him with pure rage, Gaara snapped, "No! Let me understand what it's like to feel pain! I want it, I need it!" the redhead fell to his knees, and started to slam his head on the floor. Cracks appeared on his forehead, but were immediately sealed shut, "Argh! Mother, just once let me comprehend what it's like to feel! Just one time in your life!"

XXXXXX

One Madara Uchiha was almost satisfied with the results.

Almost.

"To think I'd let my anger get to me..." he gripped his forehead.

"Sir, if I may be so bold, it'd be wise for us to prepare a contingency plan on the go." Kabuto commented.

"I know." The wild-haired man walked out of his booth, "Gaara did well capturing that small woman. For now, let's hope he can defeat Naruto under his own terms. Should any hero try to interfere, I'll pass the word and clean my hands as best I can." Then he glared at his assistant, "And you make sure not a word gets out."

Bowing politely, Kabuto left, "No worries. After all, your plans and mine are one."

Moving past others, Madara did his best to leave the stadium, only to be met with Endeavor, "Explain yourself."

Sighing, he did, "Naruto claimed he wanted to come for you of his own choice. Publicity just gave him a reason. What matters is the fact your son is on the loose."

Grabbing the red-eyed man by the lapels with a single hand, Endeavor lifted him to be on eye-level, "Gaara was a mistake of mine and his mother. For him to be free someone must have acted. And few knew of his location. Now, start talking."

Grinning slightly, Madara lifted his hands in fake-surrender, "Did you really want his mysterious disappearance to be made public?"

Grunting, Endeavor let him go, "You..."

Dusting his suit and straightening the wrinkles, Madara continued, "I did you and every hero a favor keeping that bizarre prison break secret. Security has been doubled, and the public can rest in peace. Your son is still a secret to everyone, even your new one." He grinned amusedly, "Do you believe he'd react well to knowing of his stepbrother?"

"Madara, what did you do!?" Endeavor roared.

"I kept my end of the deal." The black-clad man said simply, "Just business. You allowed me to study his Quirk, and I kept those past horrors of yours a secret. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to investigate who broke into the prison and keep people safe. I am still as much a man of the law as I am a hero."

Quaking with rage, Endeavor could only slam a fist on a wall, cracking it and thus amusing Madara even more.

XXXXXX

People started screaming and running away from the fight. Heroes tried to remain close, but knowing what Gaara promised made them unable to just go in. Carefully, Naruto placed Manami on the floor while his opponent finally stopped banging his head on the floor. Trees surrounded the empty concrete path to the stadium, giving it a weird atmosphere. Everything about Gaara screamed violence and ultimate bloodlust.

Naruto couldn't have cared less. "Oi!" he turned to the nearest person near him, none other than, "Neji, I'm talking to you!"

"Uzumaki..." the silver-eyed youth growled, having been there to pummel Naruto when he could.

But the endangered short woman was still a priority, "Get Manami-chan to safety, and if you make her uncomfortable in any way, I'm kicking your ass."

"How dare y-" the pale-eyed brunet grunted, but was silenced by the Green Beast. "Lee, we came here to apprehend that annoying-"

"Neji-san, as heroes we must help anyone we can reach so long as they wish to be saved." Lee said firmly and dashed with Manami away from the fight.

A panda-masked girl nodded, "He's right. Besides, this is Naruto's fight. Even in our classes we knew to leave him alone when he had one."

Growling, Neji crossed his arms, "He better not make a fool of himself, then."

Panting raggedly, the redhead got up on a knee, saliva dripping down his chin to add to the madness that made his eyes twitch violently. Looking up at the blond whose fists were up, Gaara growled beastly, "I will make your blood pour down! Just let me feel something!"

"Less talk, more action!" Naruto yelled.

Disappearing in a flash, he reappeared right in front of Gaara as six Narutos. Each sextuplet attacked the redhead. Two midair ones slammed their knees on his face, causing his body to flip. One who zipped behind him jumped and delivered a solid kick to the back of the raccoon-faced youth, flipping him again. And the last three zipped after him, delivering a simultaneous uppercut that made him fly even higher.

However, to Gaara it wasn't enough, "More... Give me more!" he screamed and a sand platform appeared, letting him float, "More, more, more! End this already!"

"Crazy son of a..." Naruto growled, "I told you to let go of Manami-chan already!"

Gaining an idea, the red-haired psychopath giggled, a smirk on his face, "Then, hurry."

A muffled scream drew the six Narutos' attention to a squirming Manami. Neji gasped when seeing the sand constricting around her form. Lee tried to pull it off, but it only slipped past his fingers.

The bun-haired brunet grew alarmed, "Naruto, she's losing consciousness!"

"Geh-hahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! KYEH-HAHAHA!" Gaara's mad laugh, the way his body was bent backwards as he laughed, fully facing the sky, was insanity itself. No mercy, no compassion, no empathy or sympathy. It was just the mad, mad, mad expression of disturbing joy from an individual whose mind could no longer process human emotions. It lacked humanity.

As if to make himself more inhuman, his sand morphed into two massive arms the size of cars each. They were even attached to his shoulders. Part of it twisted around his face. Bizarre twists and shapes soon gave him a demonic raccoon-like mask made of sand. His sharp teeth were displayed in a nightmarish scowl, and he just kept laughing. An empty laughter that demanded any emotion to fill it.

Balling his hands into fists tightly enough to crack his knuckles, Naruto snapped, "Bastard!"

Gaara smirked, his voice distorted, "Yes! This may finally make me feel! Come, Naruto! Allow me to feel pain!"

Rushing at him from all paths, the blonds started attacking. But as soon as their fists and feet sunk into the sandy arms, they were trapped, "What!?"

Their cries of shock angered the straitjacket wearing inmate, "No! I told you already!" he lifted them and swung them away, "Make me feel something!" All six Narutos grunted, disappearing until the original rolled back before he hit a tree, jumped, kicked the trunk, and launched himself forward.

Ducking under an arm swing, Naruto threw an uppercut right at Gaara's jaw, hoping to break it. Upon connecting, he was quick to follow with a knee to the gut, sending him flying. But his attacks only served to fuel his enemy's anger. Glaring in rage increased by his disappointment, the petit inmate lashed out with both sandy arms. Naruto learned his mistake and zipped upwards, away from the limbs.

Having the advantage of being airborne didn't mean a thing with Manami in danger, "Didn't!" Naruto exclaimed as he zipped down, "I!" he yelled when getting right behind Gaara, "Tell!" he rolled under a new hit, immediately jumping right at him, "To!" he shouted when slamming his shin on the youth's head, "Let her!" he retrieved his leg to slam the heel on Gaara's face, "Go!?"

Using his Quirk's full power, he sent Gaara rolling back. Breaking the sound barrier with the speed of a fighter plane and the force of a wrecking ball made the ground shake. Everyone who had been nearby felt the gales of wind trying to knock them back. Many had to hold close to someone far heavier to not fly off. However, the cracks on Gaaras mask indicated the expectedly obvious.´

"Useless..." he growled, "Useless, useless, useless..." he shivered in anger, "Absolutely useless! Just-"

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto yelled as he rocketed forward, slamming his fist on Gaara's face with enough force to make him crash into a tree.

The wood cracked and barely supported the psychopath's body, "More! Can't you do more!?" he exclaimed.

"I'll give you more!" Naruto yelled, lifting a leg and throwing his right arm back like a pitcher in a baseball game.

Lee noted the concentrated energy covering his fist, realizing what it meant, "Everyone, run! This is Naruto-san's signature attack!"

Vibrating his fist with the energy in it, Naruto zipped forward, punching Gaara and releasing the energy. It would have been incredible already if the strike didn't just release energy, it created an air vacuum which blasted the red-haired psychopath like a grenade explosion! It was such concentrated force and raw power that it was like a cannon had been shot right then and there.

And, in typical anime fashion, Naruto yelled his attack's name, " **Under Pressure!** "

Due to his thick Japanese, he shouted the words like a fighting game character without a proper translation theme. His bad English – or Engrish as it's called – fit the theme of his attack. Using the air pressure of his strike by releasing the energy sealed under his very fist's skin made an explosive strike. It also happened to be one of his favorite songs that made him cry as a kid – which only Manami knew.

But the end result was beyond incredible, and Lee had every reason to force everyone to get some distance. Comparing the strike to a cannon didn't do it justice, for Gaara flew straight from the ground to the top of the stadium, crashing through the giant screen! After he left a huge hole in it, he was still midair...and with Naruto waiting for him while also airborne! With his Quirk, giving chase was no problem.

Even less problematic was punching Gaara's face again, sending him down where their fight started. In doing so, he left yet another hole on the gigantic screen. Once again, the ring-eyed youth landed on a massive crater, face down, and groaning. For a second time, Naruto landed, skidded to a halt, and went to the psychopath with both fists up and ready for battle. But his first and main concern was Manami.

"How is she!?" he asked Lee, knowing he'd answer straightforward.

"I..." but the helmet-wearing hero was at a loss.

Fortunately, the brunette with dual buns wasn't, "She's not doing so well, the sand is still tightening."

"Are you kidding!?" he exclaimed, taking Manami from them and holding her close, "Oi, Manami-chan, hold on, it's over! You c-"

"What...?" All eyes turned to the crater, where Gaara slowly stood up. As he did so with wide eyes and shrinking pupils, he put a hand near his lips, and grinned at what he saw. Blood. His blood. A disturbing, mad smile spread on his face from ear to ear, dark delight making his eyes twitch. He then turned to the three heroes and the rogue couple.

"Shit!" Neji exclaimed, thrusting his palms forward to make a barrier, "Is this a joke!? What kind of monster is this!?"

"He's no monster." The brunet said.

"What're you talking about, Tenten?" Neji asked her.

"If he bleeds, he's still human and beatable." She turned to Naruto, "Here!" she pulled out two fingerless steel gloves from her sleeves, tossing them at Naruto, "He said not to help you in battle, but didn't explain if we could give you new toys or not."

"Make Manami-chan comfortable or else..." He told them while putting on the gloves.

Sighing deeply under her mask, Tenten shrugged, "Why did I expect gratitude?"

"Alright..." Naruto said as he ignored her and zipped forward, past the barrier, "Round two!"

"Yes!" Gaara exclaimed in twisted happiness, "More, more, more, more!" Utterly furious, Naruto zipped right at him, punching Gaara's sand arm. Tenten's gloves proved useful as the added resistance and weight caused less friction by distributing the force of his strike evenly against the sand.

In short, the straight punch blasted back the sand, making the sandy limb lose a good chunk of its upper half. But it wasn't just the gloves. Deep hatred fueled Naruto, and he didn't care about anything but punching Gaara. Said red jumpsuit wearing maniac started to chuckle in anticipation. Seeing his opening, Naruto put his Quirk into overdrive. Letting out a brief roar, he summoned golden lightning around his body.

" **Break Free!** " he called out in Engrish, coating himself in his Quirk's bizarre energy.

Reacting quickly, Gaara's sand lifted him, carrying him to safety on a platform while Naruto gave chase, jumping after him. Zipping in the air with fast kicks to propel himself after the redhead, the blond cursed. The madman still had Manami trapped in his sand, and said protective grinded rock was shielding him. If Naruto punched or kicked, it'd block. If he got close, it'd fly Gaara away from him.

Seeing what was happening, Gaara snapped at his sand, "Mother, let me enjoy this! I beg of y-"

His eyes widened when Naruto punched through, nearly hitting his face before having to zip back. Avoiding impalement by sand, the blond started to zip in circles around his opponent. Cornering him and the sand, Naruto got faster and faster. Wind blew around Gaara, creating a small whirlwind as both stopped near an office building near the school. And as Naruto kept moving, the youth attacked.

Afterimages of the whiskered youth appeared and disappeared in time with the sand trying to defend Gaara. Responding every time Naruto attacked, the sand became a massive cocoon to force him back. Pushing him, shooting spikes out, and at one point creating a maw that nearly bit off its arms. Clenching his jaw in anger, Naruto kept going fast, but to no avail. Even his new gloves didn't help.

"Alright!" Naruto zipped to the floor, still in overdrive. Crouching down, he slammed a hand on the floor, his other pulled back into a fist, "I'm getting Manami-chan out of this mess, even if I must give you an arm!" the ground shook under him, the people on the streets that hadn't already run off left at high speeds.

Gaara's voice echoed from inside the cocoon in demonic glee, "Make your blood worth feeding mother, Naruto!"

" **I will...** " Naruto started, swinging up his fist before bringing it down like a hammer, " **...ROCK YOU!** "

Striking the ground with all his power and with his Quirk in overdrive, the blond separated the earth itself. By using sheer brute force, he broke solid rock and concrete and made the debris shoot up as bullet speeds! And to add to the madness, Gaara had to gasp when the earth spikes pierced his sand, forcing the living material to fly away.

Naruto's sheer speed combined with the weight of his fist and his power fully unleashed liberated rocks from their fractures. Acceleration got even more ridiculous since anyone with half a brain could see the stones flew up with enough velocity to break human bone. Had Gaara's sand not been capable of moving on its own, he'd be a shish kebab.

However, it came at a price, "Is he...?" the masked Green Beast arrived, Manami in his arms.

"Dammit..." Naruto grunted as his energy left him, his body quivering before he fell on one knee.

Gaara was disappointed, "Is that it?" he asked, returning to his raccoon-masked form, his feet on the ground and arms threateningly up.

Before having a chance to recover, the blond was gripped by a hand the size of his body, "Gah!" he exclaimed before being slammed face down on hard concrete.

"I guess, after all, your blood won't be enough for mother." Gaara started, lifting the blond, "Perhaps..." with a tilt of his head, he used the sand around Manami to pull her close. Making her stare teary-eyed at her love was painful enough for said idol and fan alike, but the ring-eyed youth wanted put salt into the wound, "I will let you witness her death, then kill you."

Using his sand, he made her restrains tighter, "Bastard!" Naruto yelled while Rock Lee tried to help, only to have his path blocked by a massive sand wall.

"Do not interfere!" he snarled at the bowl-haired hero, then he turned to Manami, "Now... Scream for him."

Releasing her mouth was his biggest mistake, "Naruto-kun! I-Ah! Love you!"

Bursting with even more power than ever before, Naruto broke through the arm, glaring at a very shocked Gaara, "What!?"

Cracking his neck, Naruto glared at him, "Final round!" he said as his body burst with power.

Due to his jacket's sleeves being elbow-length, his exposed skin showed black marks, like a tribal tattoo with a glowing golden trim. Even his eyes had the same bizarre marks. His whisker-like scars gained thick lines and shaped like lightning bolts. Two thicker lines went vertically across his eyes from his forehead to his jaw, forming a mask-like tattoo. His already spiky hairdo became spikier, shooting skywards like a broom.

Exponentially increasing Gaara's shock, Naruto zipped at him by casually shattering the wind with a sonic boom! Once he punched the lunatic, the strike created a vacuum that slowed down time around them. As soon as time flowed again, Gaara found himself flying not through one, or two, or even three, but SEVEN buildings! And he did so before catching a finally released Manami, holding her protectively in his arms.

Seeing as she didn't hit the ground, the shortstack smiled at her love, "You can do it, Naruto-kun!"

Grinning with a firm nod, he set her on his shoulders, "With your Love, there really is nothing I can't do."

Rolling around his feet to loosen his ankles first, he gave chase after Gaara. Said geomancer crashed into a massive crater in the middle of a street. People kept running off, cars were emptied, and Naruto arrived by superhero landing. Manami hopped off and pulled out her camera, recording everything while the sand wielder got up, his armor cracked everywhere.

"What did you do...?" he asked, blood dripping down his lips.

"Call it... **Crazy Love.** " His Engrish was still thick. "If I'm ever in a pinch, Manami-chan can lend me a hand. They say love is powerful, I saw it's one Hell of a steroid." Cracking his knuckles with a massive grin, he let a fierce battle cry, "And you're about to see the finishing move!"

Gaara ground his bloody teeth, "No, don't end it just yet!" he screamed, his sand reforming into a large tanuki, which he hid inside.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as his arms burst with golden energy, moving in a blur.

Soon, punches faster than lightning hit the gigantic sand raccoon, breaking through its body. Gaara gaped when the strikes kept coming like a storm. Naruto's arms moved so fast it was even more absurd than when he pummeled Sasuke. It was as if he grew a thousand arms, all their knuckles making contact at the same time. Breaking through the armor completely, Gaara could only grit his teeth.

Losing his mind, the redhead screamed in despair, "N-No, no, no, no! Mother! MOTHER!"

But Naruto was already done as he called his attack's name, " **Killer Queen!** " his punches kept Gaara airborne, letting him feel every knuckle cracking his bones.

For flair, Naruto paused and exaggeratedly pulled back a fist. Once he punched Gaara at full force, the red-haired maniac grunted as he crashed through the street. Everyone and their mother got out of the way, for the raccoon-faced inmate crashed through the concrete and asphalt. He left a large trail between the cars, crossing through the entire block until he finally stopped, limp and passed out.

"That! Was! AMAZING!" Manami's excitement was a reward in itself, but the blond was exhausted.

Letting one knee hit the ground, he quickly turned to her, "Now it's time to make like a tree and-"

His words died when he found himself surrounded by Neji, Tenten, Lee, Endeavor, and All Might. Aizawa was there, groaning, "Tch... things could've been easier if that bastard didn't have that fucking sand armor. It blocked my Quirk."

Groaning, Naruto turned to the dry-eyed man, "Don't make it sound like you did all the job. And why're you cosplaying like a mummy?"

Shrugging, the heavily bandaged man replied, "Comes with the job, and I complain more about what you did." He hooked a thumb to the street, and a conveniently timed lamppost fell on a car, "Had that guy got a less annoying defense, we could've saved ourselves this much trouble."

"Fancy words for saying you're taking us to the slammer." Naruto growled.

"That too." Aizawa flatly answered.

"I hate you..." the blond growled.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Now, to answer some possible questions from anyone who judges things too quickly or is just an asshole.

 **You idiotic, unoriginal fuck, you're sending him to jail again!?** I'm still the one who decides how this story goes, so yes.

 **Curious, innocent reader: any point of reference for Naruto's Crazy Love form?** Check out the Demifiend from Shin Megami Tensei, only that you'll have to change the blue trim to yellow.

 **Perceptive reviewer: all of Naruto's attacks and forms are based off Queen songs?** And I make no profit from this or any of my stories, so suing me is impossible.

Now I leave you with an omake from the bastard who got me in this madness. Enjoy it, he had fun. Also, you may get this better if you know your Kamen Rider lore and some of my fics.

 _ **The Lord Of Pages:**_ _Once more, I'm proud to have helped my big bro with this little project of ours. He's tasked me again to write an omake, and after some heavy debilitating on it, I decided to write one that crosses over where his interests and mine meet, and do a lovely what if scenario. I'm glad you all are enjoying this sordid tale of ours, and I'll give you a nice little gift._

 _We consider the omakes, at least the last few ones, to be canon to the series as they're memoirs of Manami's, they come from her diary and are subject to her thoughts if told from a third person perspective. So yes, she did do a strip tease for Naruto on his birthday, and yes neither are virgins anymore. This omake is not. We hope you enjoy it none the less. Until next time, I'm glad you all are enjoying this!_

Manami-chan's Lovelovelove Shift! The Stopping By Masked Antihero!

A lone man silently walked down an empty street, whistling to himself while tossing a small device up and down on his palm. The figure wore a simple orange scarf with a bright red end, street clothes consisting of a burnt orange jacket, a black t-shirt with an orange spiral, and torn blue jeans with a chain over one end. He stopped suddenly, turning around and giving a wide grin to a young woman running after him.

"Manami-chan! C'mon! We've got places to be!" he stowed the device away. It resembled a toy, a cartoonish fox head attached to a spiral shaped top, but he held it with genuine affection and attention to it.

The follower was shown to be a very attractive if extremely short woman, barely up to his knee in height. She wore a simple red dress, carried a camera on a tripod stashed into a backpack, sneakers, and a dark red jacket of her own. With her large succulent breasts, very thick rear, and heavenly shortstack form, she was clearly a very attractive in her own right woman.

"Naruto-kun, I know we do, but where are we this time?" she asked him, sighing as she looked around the street with a grimace.

"Now, that's the question, I swear the worlds we keep going to get weirder and weirder." He stopped suddenly, as darkness begun pooling around them. His expression grew taut with anticipation when he saw yellow eyes opening in the shadows. One by one, ant like jittery creatures bubbled up and turned to him in interest.

"Ready to film our latest story?" he asked Manami.

She in response slammed her tripod down, set it up in record time, and gave him a thumb up, "Ready Naruto-kun~! Let's give this world a good show!"

He grinned and tossed up the top, ripping his arm out over his body as yellow lightning wrapped around his waist. It formed a high tech yellow belt with an ornate hourglass like design. The top spun rapidly as it soared into the air, whirling around him and going down a lightning bolt path that traced its way over his body!

"HENSHIN!" The top slid onto the belt, locking into place with a snap, before the fox head underwent a drastic metamorphous. The cartoonish fox head warped into a leering and demonic fox skull, with hollow eye sockets, a human like mouth, and a spiked nose.

Lightning bolts struck over his body rapidly, as gold and black armor materialized over his form. A black body suit covered him from the neck down. His human head was exposed before an ethereal fox head appeared over it, slamming down over his skull and then glowing. Soon enough a bizarre helmet had manifested over his features. With two glowing red compound eyes, a faceplate resembling a mouth of fangs, two over long golden fins resembling a pair of fox's ears extending backwards and down his helmet, and a long fiery scarf flowing behind him, he was the picture of an armored warrior.

The armor that covered him had spikes manifested from the shoulders over a pair of fox skulls, a spiky maw covering his chest plate, and a pair of massive claws over each limb, resembling those of a tiger. His legs were contained in pitch-black boots with golden toes, while his arms were covered by elbow length lightning bolt patterned gloves upon which the claws extended from.

"Heh…You guys, what kinda show will we make today after I destroy you all!? I'm Kamen Rider…Vourlglas!" he laughed behind his helmet.

The air around him warped before six different clones, each wearing similar armor, stepped forward.

"GO NARUTO-KUN- ER I MEAN KAMEN RIDER VOURLGLAS!" she cheered him on.

The Rider howled to the skies as he attacked the Shadows violently, sending them flying then exploding with violent swings of his claws.

"What the...?"

Walking down an opposite street, a blond boy with an odd, incomplete key-shaped weapon looked confused when he felt rather than heard the fighting. Behind him, a curly black-haired kid in a star printed t-shirt, a dark-skinned girl with glasses, a green-haired woman, a red-headed vicious looking female gargoyle, a dark-skinned woman with black hair magically linked to a ring over his finger, a black bunny-like critter over his shoulder, a blue furred dog like creature, and a blonde haired young woman all looked confused at what their leader stopping.

"I feel weird, do you all feel that too? Like someone…or something, is fighting the Heartless without help?" he asked the blonde girl.

She frowned to herself, a polite British voice coming from her, "It's so strange, it feels familiar to me. As if the one fighting was you Naruto."

The red-headed Gargoyle gave off a cold sneer, her lips twisting in obvious irritation, "If it's an imposter king, then we'll have to deal with him, won't we?" She asked.

The blond kid closed his eyes in thought, "I guess…but what if he's not?"

His words gave them pause, before they decided to run down the street, just in time to witness the Rider violently tearing apart the remaining Heartless. A Shadow pathetically wiggled on his claw moments before he shredded it. The Six Kamen Riders turned to the shocked blond Keyblade wielder. One by one they dissolved until only the first was left.

Manami Aiba cheered loudly, her expression one of delight, "We got to meet another you Naruto-kun! Traveling through the worlds your others inhabit is so much fun!" her voice made the Rider throw back his head and laugh again, moments before he unsnapped the Fox skull from his belt, deactivating his henshin and standing in front of himself.

"Greetings! I'm you, but I'm different!" He greeted his stunned counterpart, making all of his companions gain expressions similar to a gasping fish, their jaws working uselessly.

"Hehe. Nice to meet you…Naruto~!" he spoke with a leer, Manami cheering behind him once more.

"This show is getting too exciting, we've already got so much footage from other yous! That one who had a mechanical arm, the one who wore a nice hat, the one who was a butler, the one who was a film star superhero, and the one who wielded a possessed sword! Let's try and get another great show going!"

"You're me?!" The Keyblade wielding Naruto gaped out.

The Kamen Rider grinned massively, "Yep. And you're not the first me I've met either. So, want to fight me or do you want to be my friend? I want to meet all the mes out there, or as many of them as I can find."

The King of Darkness had met someone he never thought possible, a Stopping by Kamen Rider version of himself. What would follow from such an odd yet fated meeting?

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	6. Wanna Break Free

I OWN NOTHING

I am still far from perfect and just trying my best. My tip for you to succeed in writing: try your best, keep improving, have fun and don't get cocky.

Oh, and do not make bets with a lazy asshat who can eat his own bodyweight in apple pie in a single round.

 **XXXXXX**

"Back home, I guess."

Once again, measures were taken as Naruto and Manami walked forward. Far more extreme ones. Currently, he was in what he'd call a prisoner's throne, complete with shackles for his wrists, ankles and torso. An annoying electric collar with a powerful battery was added to keep him chained. And the guards had used metal detectors and X-ray to check him and Manami out.

Despite how bad it was to be back to an orange jumpsuit, he had to admit how baffling it was to see his fan in one. Not only did it fit her, but it seemed to struggle against her bust and everything between her waist and knees. Perhaps they made it in a haste, but the fact they went that far to get a prison jumpsuit was bothering him more. At least she was in the same van as him.

Cuffed but not silenced, she turned to her idol, "What now?" the guards weren't with them, instead Naruto had dozens motion sensors making sure he didn't move or Manami got close.

"Prepare for anything, hope for the best but expect the worst, and think things through."

"Maybe we can get a lighter sentence if I tell them I have your baby."

"Wait, what!?" he asked, jumping in place. And as he did, he felt a painful voltage from his collar, "Yeow! Dammit!"

For safety measures, he'd be zapped into a coma if needed.

"Sorry!" Manami squeaked, "I-I'm not pregnant, but it was an idea. We have done it lots..." she blushed at a few memories.

Groaning as the voltage passed away, he replied, "Don't give me a scare like that..."

Rubbing her hands, she thought out loud, "It wouldn't be bad to have one..."

Looking up, he pondered on her words and sighed, "No, it wouldn't. It'd be great, too. But...I am no father material."

"Naruto, I will follow you wherever, and if anything happens, I'll do my best to support you." She looked deeply in his eyes.

Shutting his own eyes, Naruto felt like scum. For as much as he loved Manami and she obviously showed her affection, it didn't make him feel less guilty. A girl was so devoted to him she'd throw away her future if asked. At first it was great to see her so determined, but after such a shock, he wanted something. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it. Her safety, of course, but something more.

"Are you happy, Manami-chan?" he blurted out.

Blinking wide-eyed, she replied hastily, "Of...Of course, what kind of question is that!? How could I not be with you?"

"Just..." he paused to take a deep breath, "I just want you to be as happy as you make me, but I also want you safe."

"If it's for the kidnapping in the fight, I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry!" he exclaimed, and ignored the new electric charge, "Guh... Listen, Manami-chan, you know you're very important to me. I even feel I take you for granted at times. That is why, regardless of what happens to me, I want you to be safe and happy. Do you understand?"

"Why are you saying that?" she grew worried, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

"Do you understand?" he asked firmer.

Pausing for a bit, she looked down and slowly nodded her head, "I...I got it."

"Good." He allowed himself a small moment of relief, though he didn't smile. How could he when about to be back in prison?

Privately, Manami frowned to herself, her expression one of silent determination, ' _I won't promise it, Naruto-kun. I refuse to. A world without you in it, I won't dare to imagine such a horrible nightmare… Without you I'd just lose all hope and sink into despair…_ '

Soon, the van stopped, the doors opened, and a figure walked to them, "You...!" the blond growled.

Unaware of the dark turn his companion's thoughts had taken, Naruto gave a determined glare to the man approaching their van. Smoking on a very expensive cigar no doubt imported straight from Cuba, Madara allowed himself a certain level of smug satisfaction as he looked at the duo. Manami's body went rigid, knowing the man's backstory and influence, she understood how bleak the situation was.

And whether to show off or not, he had a pair of aviator sunglasses, "So, we meet face to face, boy." Madara drawled out his words slowly, enjoying this more than he should.

Naruto noted that they were in a closed space. Thick concrete walls, and a thicker and enormous set of reinforced steel doors behind Madara. There were no windows, just the gray of the floor, the white of lights on the ceiling, and a small army at both sides of the van, aiming guns at them. By casually snapping his fingers, Madara had the guards leave them alone.

Once he was a couple feet from them, the blond acted, "Pleasure to meet you." Naruto responded by spitting at him, and struck the man's face.

Madara slowly dipped the sunglasses he wore down, flashing Naruto a terribly cold glare from his red eyes, "I wish you hadn't done that, boy. Now I'll have to be a little aggressive." he slammed the full length of his fist against Naruto's stomach. To the boy's credit, he didn't gasp out with lost breath or go unconscious, he just grunted loudly and glared harder. A little bit of blood dripping down past his lips.

"How...did a sick old fucking bastard like you ever become a hero?" Naruto spat at him while the man grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face

Despite the actions against him, the wild-haired man gave a laugh in response, "The media, my boy. Fools that believe whatever lies you give them if you look good for the camera, keep your nose clean, smile at little babies on the street and say the right socially conscious things. Pretend to care about social ills or injustices, and all the talking heads see when they look at you is an ally."

"That's why your nose is so brown and your breath smells like ass, then." Naruto retorted and was punched yet again, though he held back his grunt.

"How do you think a politician gets ahead in life? By bribing or controlling the media. Same with good press for heroes." Madara said mockingly, lecturing Naruto who gave him a disgusted glare. The megalomaniac took a deep drag of his large cancer stick, "If you want real power, you must make everyone believe something. And heroes are what inspire them to move forward."

"Exactly why I hate you smiling bastards so god damn much. Your hypocrisy is disgusting." The whiskered blond growled.

"And yet, you go after a man like Stain. Who by all rights is speaking words you agree with, why is that?" Madara pointed out, sneering at Naruto's expression of disgust.

Growling with deep hatred at the man, the boy answered, "Because, you twisted asshole, it's not his words that bother me. It's the methods. Killing heroes doesn't sit right with me. Beating them senseless, sure. Toying with them, definitely. But outright putting them down for what amounts to a disagreement? That's not my thing."

"Pathetic..." Madara punched him again, this time across the face, something Manami herself winced at seeing. "Trying to act like you can see how this world works when you are so ignorant of it. Sooner or later it will come to haunt you. No-"

"Ptoo!" spitting blood on the man's shoes, Naruto interrupted him, "No need to throw such baby punches. I know the consequences of my actions, and I don't regret them."

"Fine then, perhaps your little friend will be more cooperative." Both Naruto and Manami's eyes widened when the sinister man approached her. "Oh yes, I could hurt you far worse than him. You love him, and he sure loves you. Imagine how much it'd hurt him if you were harmed." He leaned in close, grinning as he whispered, "But I won't. Letting him know it will be painful enough."

"Bastard!" Naruto growled, trying to break free to earn himself another dosage of electricity.

"Be aware, if you try to get rough, your actions will have consequences for more than you." Madara finished with a dark grin as he snapped his fingers again.

Forced to move forward by the guards, Naruto gave the man a last glare as he and Manami walked into the prison. Guns were aimed at the two, at least all were tranquilizer rifles. Passing through a long corridor, a glare spread on his face at the bars before them. An officer examined them through a bulletproof window and aimed at a metal detector. One of the guards found it odd.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "We searched them endlessly, they got nothing."

"It's not for them." The officer replied, aiming a pen behind them, "It's for him."

Knowing full well what to expect, Naruto didn't bother looking as Gaara passed. The collar was back in place along a muzzle. Every guard felt the tension as the mad Quirk user passed the blond, and their eyes had enough intensity to convey a conversation. Deep hatred, heated determined blue and boiling desperate green. Gaara didn't pause, though, and passed by the detector.

But he wasn't speechless, "That woman with you..." he started, already enraging Naruto, "Madara will keep her away from you to make your despair grow. Just like he keeps everyone here in line by making them believe him. Every one of them fully doubt and silence their own hearts because of him."

"Quiet." A guard growled, kicking Gaara forward, "Now move, you piece of-Ah?" he gasped when seeing sand wrap around his ankle.

Loud guttural screaming echoed in the walls as Naruto and Manami watched in horror the guard's leg get crushed. It was as if a tube of toothpaste filled with gore was squeezed, bones and blood popping out. Red puddled the floor as the man fell, yelling unintelligible words while clutching his ruined limb. The others kept their distance from Gaara, terrified beyond belief.

Although shocked by the violent sight, Naruto spoke up, "You can still use your Quirk?" he felt tense, sweating slightly at the idea of fighting him like that.

"This is not a Quirk, it's my mother fighting whatever tries to harm me." Gaara shook as he said that.

"Why don't you break out, then?" the blond asked bluntly, "Do you really need to ask your sand for that?"

"Because she wants me safe..." was Gaara's cryptic answer, "In a prison you have food, a bed, and safety, but you lose your freedom. Mother is my prison."

Groaning at the responses he was getting, Naruto asked, "Alright then, who or what is your father? And enough with the bullshit."

"My father..." Gaara growled, "...is a monster pretending to be a hero."

Angered by yet another vague response, Naruto said, "Explain, please, because what comes out of your mouth is the same as what comes out of your ass."

"Worry not...Just focus on breaking free." Gaara said as he turned at him, a demented grin under his muzzle, murderous glee in his eyes, "Because I want to feel more."

"Creepy son of a raccoon." The blond growled while Gaara was finally pulled away.

XXXXXX

As soon as Naruto was put into a very secured cell, Manami sighed in relief at her simple cell. Unlike her love, she wasn't tied so not a single muscle of his could twitch. Her bed was a simple futon instead of a steel board nailed to the ground. Also, unlike her whiskered lover, she was flexible and rather elastic. Flesh was surprisingly rubber-like if one had patience.

Complaints were nonexistent in their sex life due to her biology. Every time they did it was like their first time. She figured it was her Quirk. Her Love made her remain as tight as their first time. Although given what he packed there was no way a woman could be satisfied by any other male but him after a good round. Thanking her Quirk's odd abilities, she opened her 'prison wallet' in her bathroom.

Fortunately, there was a wall to give her some privacy, so while she sat and retrieved what she needed, she was ready, "Thank goodness they can't detect plastic." She commented while fiddling with a plastic egg, the kind that held toys for kids at vending machines. One odd night she had stumbled onto a rather light BDSM video. It took her two months of begging until Naruto accepted to try it on her birthday.

Of course, this explanation is meant to both confuse and arouse you, readers.

Back to that matter at hand, Manami opened the egg to retrieve a pair of sturdy plastic hairclips. Smiling at the lock on her door, she managed to easily open and deactivate it before anyone could notice. Slipping out of her cell with a confident but peppy grin, the adorable shortstack made her way forward. As soon as she got to Naruto's cell and saw it unguarded, she got to work.

Of course, Naruto wasn't dumb, and when he saw his door open he knew who to expect. He grinned when his tiny admirer and lover ran to hug him briefly before working on his shackles quickly. Both knew they'd be lucky if their escape kept going smoothly. Hence, they weren't surprised when an alarm blared as soon as Manami got his right arm loose.

Recordings of a female voice echoed in the prison, " _ALERT! HIGH-THREAT INMATE IS ATTEMPTING ESCAPE! REPEAT!_ "

And as it played its looping warning, one Madara Uchiha bit on his cigar, "That little punk..." he growled in the warden's office.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't make it out."

Meanwhile, Naruto was more than happy to jump at the first guard he saw on his way for a drop-kick. Slamming both feet on their face just to flip back and land on his feet. The force sent the guard flying to crash against the others, knocking them down like bowling pins. All the while, Manami cheered and held on to his back, the two orange-wearing lovers ready to taste sweet freedom.

"So, getting our stuff back, and a nice dinner to celebrate annoying Madara once again. How's it sound?" he asked her with a grin that had her heart race.

Flushing cutely, the tiny woman nodded enthusiastically, "Let's make him our next target after Stain, then."

"For all the crap he tried to pull on you, I'd be willing to go directly at him." He cracked his knuckles as the guards aimed their guns at them.

Zipping out of view for an instance, Naruto was in front of the nearest gunman and backhanded the guy. He sent the guard flipping seven times in the air before hitting another behind him. Once they opened fire, he started to dash in a zigzag pattern, dodging every shot before appearing in front of another guard. A swift side-kick to the gut sent him flying against a door, knocking it off its hinges.

Rushing in and then out, Naruto was back in his usual duds while Manami was back in that cute yellow dress from earlier along a white bag with her stuff. At least she was wearing bloomers instead of her usual panties. She didn't like flashing her undies whenever riding her love's back in their escapes, so she had those for every time she wore a dress. Again, more info to both confuse and arouse you.

"Hey there, everyone! This recording is from our prison escape! Enjoy!" Manami cheered as she aimed the camera at her love.

Five heavily armored guards arrived, running at the boy only for him to vanish from view. Her camera only saw him bounce all over the walls and ceilings like a rubber ball on fast-forward. Only blurs of speed and a couple golden streaks of light could show he was there. Once he was finished, the men were knocked out with their armor broken while the blond panted slightly.

Worried, Manami ran at him, patting his back gently, "Don't panic, I just haven't eaten..." he grumbled, patting his empty stomach.

Pausing her recording, the pigtailed cutie held his leg as if to support his weight, "Then we have to move before you run dry."

One nod was given as her answer and the two made their way. Occasionally a guard or two, or a whole battalion interrupted them. Naruto more often than not used the body of whoever was left standing to bust any door open. For the final one, he ducked under one's swing, wrapped an arm around his mid-section and threw him to the last door. Upon seeing the guard's back hit it, he ran at him.

"Knock, knock!" he exclaimed when delivering a devastating drop-kick, jumping in the air to slam both feet on the guy's face. The door flew off its hinges, the guard tumbling to a brutal stop while the duo entered the place they arrived at, where more guards were shocked to see them come in.

Drained or not, Naruto was more than ready to fight. Cracking his knuckles when more personnel came, the blond got ready to fight his way through. However, instead of trying to fight him until it got boring, they kept their distance already. It more than confused him mid-way to the large doors that stopped them from leaving, until a single pair of shoes made clopping sounds towards him.

Black eyes which soon became red, black hair, and pale skin. Clearly an Uchiha, but one he hadn't seen. He was a lanky guy with long hair done in two thin ponytails, tear marks, and a handsome face. However, his face was unlike Madara's or Sasuke's. For once, there was none of their family smugness, just a cold expression of stoic business. He a dark gray pinstriped suit, a crimson shirt, brown shoes, and a yellow tie.

"Thank you for your hard work." The man said simply, pulling out a pocket-sized 9mm. handgun from his jacket, keeping it aiming down at his hip level.

"No arrogant remark, that's a fist for an Uchiha. What model are you?" the blond asked, swiping a thumb over his nose.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, and I believe you were the one to leave my little brother as a bloody mess." The gunman said stoically.

"Do you want revenge, then? Because I'm not sorry to say your brother was a douche." He hoped to see him pop a vein.

Instead, Itachi closed his eyes and exhaled softly through his nose, "One fact I won't deny or argue against despite its vulgarity." He opened his eyes and moved forward, aiming his small handgun at the boy, "For a moment I thought you'd be able to stand up to Madara, but it seems I was wrong."

Grinding his teeth at that, the blond got into a fighting stance, "Care to back that up?"

Itachi looked impassive as ever, "I am the warden for a reason, Uzumaki Naruto. After your latest escape, I was called to keep order here. Although, I should thank you for this opportunity." He cocked the gun, a warning or a show of his need for battle, it was anyone's guess. "If you want your freedom and that woman's, you'll have to get through me."

Glaring first, the blond dashed at the man, "It's my fist freely meeting your face that you should be concerned about." He saw him fire, and zipped forward, appearing before him in a crouching position with a fist ready for an uppercut. Itachi didn't lose his composure and tilted his head to the side.

Zipping echoed as he got up and punched him, but the man leaned his body to the side, and quickly swatted another punch, then aimed his gun at the blond's face. Pointblank, he fired. Manami let out a strangled, choked gasp when seeing her love's head rocket back, and nearly fell to her knees in relief when seeing him alive, clenching his bared teeth.

Using his Quirk again, Naruto spun to deliver a wicked backhand, but the other man surprised him by zipping away to stand right beside him, "Futile." He said, aiming at the back of Naruto's head.

However, it was no man without ambition he aimed at. Rather than be intimidated, Naruto spun around, struck the man's aiming wrist with a backhanded strike, and jumped up once the gun fell. But Itachi showed why he was a warden as he zipped to crouch down, caught his gun, and aimed it at the escaping inmate.

It was then that the battle truly started.

 ***Bang!***

Seeing the bullet come at him in slow motion, Naruto did something only he could do: kick it! Everyone watching him deflect the projectile like it was nothing gaped in amazement while he landed back. He had to backpedal from the force of his kick against the projectile, but returned to his fighting stance not a second later. Cold red eyes met with fiery blue ones as the two men zipped forward.

Extending his arm forward, getting his gun right on Naruto's face, Itachi fired. Said whiskered troublemaker backhanded the arm before the trigger was pulled, but the warden wasn't done. Having reached into his other pocket, the stoic man pulled the handgun's twin, taking aim at the younger man's gut before he pulled the trigger. But Naruto was faster, and kneed the man on the gut before the bullet left the barrel!

Two smoking holes appeared on the wall behind him, and the whiskered young man smirked, "So, you just pretend to be fast, huh?" he aimed a finger at Sasuke's brother, "Whatever your Quirk is lets you move as if you were being thrown around, like either something's pulling or pushing you. If it were real speed, you'd be able to match my reaction time and wouldn't even need guns."

Unfazed as usual, Itachi ran a hand over his hair to smooth it out, then looked blankly at the prisoner, "Correct. My Quirk is a Space Switch ability. I can switch places even with empty space. However, that's not its limit." He aimed both guns at Naruto, "It seems I've tired you out enough."

"I've still got juice, pal." The blond argued.

Firing, he sent two bullets that the blue-eyed escapee waited for. Once they were about to hit him, he zipped to the side, ready to dash right at Itachi...only to see the bullets follow him! Letting out a shocked yell, he rolled to the side and the projectiles nailed the floor. Once again, Itachi was the embodiment of composed demeanor when he walked to the blond.

"If limited, I can make objects I touch directly, like these guns and the bullets in them, switch trajectories." He aimed at the blond, "It sadly only works with inanimate objects, but..." he moved his arm to the side, right at Manami, "Unlike Sasuke, I pride myself in nothing and feel shame with nothing."

Frozen in fear, the tiny redhead watched the flashing light and felt her heart skip a beat. Part of her watched her life fly, memories of those times she sunk into a pointless routine of empty, truly void self-loathing. And like those times, a light shone for her through that darkness, as Naruto arrived yet again to protect her by kicking the new bullet, then held her.

"Rubber bullets!?" he asked the Uchiha, whose projectiles fell to the floor, revealing themselves as antiriot ammo.

The warden nodded, "As the one in command of this prison, I cannot kill you, but that does not mean I cannot teach you discipline through broken bones."

"Bastard, if you want to piss me off, go after me!" the blond roared while his tiny lover clung to his back.

"I'm afraid you do not understand." Itachi said, both guns at his hips as he walked forward, "Having no pride or shame means I care not what I do, only the results."

"Runs in the family, I guess." The blond growled and got into a stance.

"Come, Uzumaki Naruto." The man wagged a gun tauntingly.

Exceptionally knuckleheaded or not, Naruto recognized the fact he was running on fumes and that Itachi had a plan. Upon seeing the younger man wouldn't make a move, the Uchiha dashed around him in circles, his feet kicking up dust while his body moved thanks to his Quirk. Observing the dark-haired man, Naruto brought up his guard and awaited his next attack.

It didn't take long, for Itachi stopped right behind him and opened fire with both guns, only to dash again. In a split second, he was at Naruto's nine, then three, and finally twelve, firing every time. Doing so forced Naruto to watch four pairs of bullets fly at him from different angles. Being as stubborn as he was, he flipped backwards and away from the projectiles before they hit him or Manami.

Mid-jump, the bullets flew after him, which he replied by kicking them, "Like that'll work!" he exclaimed, but Itachi planned for that.

"You're wide open, Uzumaki." He said and dashed after the whiskered man, appearing with both guns aimed at Naruto's face. Reacting quicker, Naruto slapped aside the guns and tried to punch Itachi. Despite the two being airborne, and one carrying a lovely shortstack on his back, they moved fast. Itachi stopped the punch with an arm and moved his free limb to try to fire at Naruto's temple.

"Not fast enough!" Naruto shouted, punching the man's arm violently, forcing it to bend back.

But Itachi spun his entire body around, and aimed yet again, "Not good enough." He said coldly and fired.

However, Naruto quickly gripped his wrists and lifted both the warden's arms, the bullets zipping over his spiky hairdo, "Back off!" he finally managed to land another hit, a kick which brought his heel to the older man's chin. Landing on a kneeling position, the two looked at one another, Itachi coolly wiping his chin with the back of a hand and Naruto panting due to his lack of energy.

"Good, now you see we didn't feed you due to cruelty, but to keep you in line." The man said and stood up, crossing his arms in front of his stomach with both guns aimed downwards. But the way he kept such an odd pose meant it was most likely a fighting stance.

"And I'm going to make you lose your damn mind if it's the last thing I do." The blond spat angrily, "Crack a joke or something, you stoic asswipe. Dead fish have livelier eyes than you."

"Do you believe taunting me will aid you?" the dark-haired man walked forward casually, "Especially when you're about to collapse from exhaustion?"

"Dammit..." the blue-eyed infamous man grumbled.

However, "Wait, I remember!" Manami reached into her bag, "You tell me not to worry, but I always have something in case this happens!" and with that, she pulled out a box of takoyaki, "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I didn't think we'd need it so soon when you've never been this tired before."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and zipped forward, jumping as he fired more rubber bullets, but Naruto was a quick eater, "Aight!" he exclaimed through a mouthful of dough-covered octopus and jumped at the gunner with a knee up. Suddenly, yellow lightning surged through his leg, aiding him in kicking the bullets back at a still stoic Itachi.

Said warden growled but kept his cool demeanor as he shot the bullets out of the air and landed, Naruto's fist up and the Uchiha's guns aimed at him, "I shall fire whoever didn't search your belongings after I take you back to your cell."

Naruto just smirked, "Is that anger I hear, good sir?" he mockingly cupped a hand to his ear, widening his smirk, "Yeah, that's good anger. And it's good for me." he smashed his fists together, glaring at the warden with a smug expression, "Because now that I'm full, I can break that stupid brick you call a face!"

"Putting on an act won't do you any-" Itachi's sentence ended as soon as the blond appeared right in front of him, a knee up and one side of his body facing the warden. Said man had to zip away when a powerful side-kick from the whiskered young man nearly knocked his teeth in. He clenched his jaw, though his facial expression didn't change, when seeing gales of wind blowing around the spot Naruto kicked.

"It's no act!" the infamous hero dropout cheered with a large, confident grin, "Because if you dare threaten Manami-chan, there's no way I'm losing to your pompous ass!" he pulled back a fist dramatically, arching his back to the side while tilting his torso to it. Large amounts of golden lightning crackled around his arm as Manami let go of him, landing on the ground to keep filming with a gigantic smile.

"Is that-" Itachi said, zipping away.

Only to be face to face with Naruto in a split second!

" **Bite the...** " the blond roared, throwing a textbook corkscrew punch that rippled the air, creating a tornado while Itachi tried once again to escape, " **DUST!** "

Putting five yards of distance between himself and Naruto wasn't enough. Even if the punch didn't land, the force behind it created a sonic boom that blasted the warden into a wall! Every guard screamed in utter shock at the sight of their boss and best fighter bouncing off the walls he made sure were safe. Once Itachi landed face down on the floor, he tried to get up, only for his arms to give in to his weight.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Manami cheered while he swiped his thumb stylishly with a smirk.

"Tell me something I don't know after we get out of here." He zipped at her, holding her bridal style in his arms, "Let's make everyone know we got out yet again, show them how much better we are than Madara by capturing Stain, and then finally ruin his day."

Beaming, she clung close to her love, earning a warm, genuine smile from him, "Let's rock this town!"

XXXXXX

Deeper in the prison is Itachi's office with screens showing the battle that took place.

Clenching an unlit cigar in his teeth so tightly it nearly snapped in half, Madara turned to Kabuto, "If you'll excuse me, sir, you should have handled it yourself." The assistant said blankly, but the glow of his glasses hid a very amused glint in his eyes.

"And expose my Quirk's real nature?" the man growled, "I haven't kept my abilities in check all these years for nothing. Besides, I have a favor to collect from Endeavor now."

Kabuto frowned, "Is the boy really that much of a threat to you?"

"He defeated Itachi without knowing the full extent of his power." Madara said venomously, before reaching into his pockets to get out a matchbox, using a match to light his cigar and enjoy the lack of chemicals his cancer stick had going smoother down to his lungs.

Kabuto hummed, "And yet, you do not disclose that Quirk's nature to me."

"That's on a need to know basis, Kabuto. And so far, we know our goals are different."

"Fair enough." The spectacled man nodded slightly, "After all, learning of your Quirk was no easy task. Oh well, at least the experiments are giving fruits."

Looking at him in better mood, the wild-haired Uchiha asked, "Is that so? How is Sasuke doing?"

Kabuto used his index and middle fingers to push up the bridge of his glasses, "So far, he remains alive and adapting better. It's amazing how much punishment he has resisted for revenge."

Chuckling softly through his nose, exhaling some smoke from his nostrils as he did so, Madara smiled, "You'd be surprised what good motivation vengeance is. Perhaps we should thanks Uzumaki for that. After all, he made it easy for us to convince that brat of Sasuke."

"What of Itachi?" the assistant asked cautiously.

"Leave him be, he is still useful despite the blow his reputation will take." Madara observed the screen before him, smirking, "But that's the price of family, you need to teach them the hard way."

"Agreed." The silver-haired youth replied with a small smile.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Naruto knows of Madara's plans, but that doesn't mean he can let Stain run around causing havoc, not when he doesn't know the full extent of the madman's reach. So, first he deals with the Hero Killer to get in a better public spotlight, then it's time to find what kind of pies Madara has ruined by putting his hands in them.

Oh, and yes, I was the one who wanted to confuse and arouse you guys with those descriptions regarding Manami. Speaking of her, here's an omake I made. It's a short one, though.

-Manami Aiba's Quirk Explanation!-

We see a traditional classroom with a blackboard, chalk, and Manami in a cute outfit. Black stockings struggled with her thick thighs, matching high-heeled shoes adorned her feet, a short red business skirt barely contained her curvaceous hips, and a white blouse strained by her ample bust. She still had her hair done in pigtails, a pair of red reading glasses, and a simple ruler in her hands.

"Welcome, class." She beamed cutely while waving at the camera, "I'm here to explain how Quirks you don't have a canon explanation for work." She used her ruler to aim at the blackboard where a cartoonish chalk drawing of Naruto was shown, "For example, Naruto-kun's Quirk is a special case. We may not know what it is... yet. But that doesn't mean he's fully oblivious to it."

Before her were Naruto and Madara, the latter wearing a dunce hat, "So you say..." he grinned darkly, before getting smacked on the face with a chalk for talking.

"No interrupting the teacher!" she yelled while the man rubbed his sore forehead, Naruto snickering quietly. Coughing into her fist to compose herself, she continued, "Anyway... Sad as it is, his Quirk, like any other, has a flaw." She tapped the ruler's tip on the drawing's stomach, "If he isn't at full energy, he can't use his powers, meaning he needs food."

"And abusing her Love to power himself drained him further." Madara commented, only to get smacked with the eraser.

"Corner!" she exclaimed while Naruto clasped his mouth to not laugh out loud. Once the man sat down, she continued, "Anyhoo... Running on empty is dangerous and even got him in danger. It's why he was easily captured by Endeavor in the first place – besides Eraserhead's help. Part of him doesn't want to think the guy was the reason he was caught, and adamantly denies it."

"You would too if some guy could easily take your powers, especially a cynical asshole." The blond groaned.

"Naruto-kun, detention." Manami said, though her blushing face and smile said she was the one getting 'punished' behind closed doors.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	7. Matching Green Nerds

I OWN NOTHING

 **IMPORTANT:** As a guest reviewer mentioned, I wrote Itachi as the one behind Uchiha Clan Massacre event. It was a slip of the mind.

I planned for it to be Obito from the start, but I messed up and wrote it like canon when I wanted to do a different thing.

I've changed it already, sorry for the confusion.

 **XXXXXX**

"All right class, I know you all are very nervous after what happened at the festival, but we need to focus."

Aizawa hated many things, mostly dealing with a tense classroom. After the sports festival battle, realizing the school had let a dangerous criminal escape and make a declaration with their own equipment, and an annoying amount of media attention, he wanted vacations. Rather, all teachers needed a good rest after having to talk about the breach in security. At least Madara took care of that.

Not that it made Eraserhead happy, "Still, for a hero like him to let something like that slip. Then again, the outlaw former hero Naruto Uzumaki, was there and had business with-"

"Midoriya." The teacher snapped the boy out of his usual mumbling.

"S-Sorry!" the freckled boy squeaked, getting some snickers from his classmates.

"Listen, I know some of you are anxious to know what happened and what we'll do." Eraserhead sighed, "Everything will proceed as planned. You'll go work along professional heroes. This time, however, you will be escorted by some of the pros at the agencies we're sending you to. Of course, these heroes will take care of you, so try not to be a burden and act responsibly to not embarrass them."

"Yes!" the class replied together.

"Okay then, now the big news." Aizawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Out of everyone here besides Midoriya, do you all know about the Worst Generation?" Everyone immediately turned to the spinach-haired boy, making their teacher grunt, "Fine, a recap. Former hero Naruto Uzumaki was a student on this very same classroom..." he stared right at Midoriya, "He even sat there."

"What!?" the green-themed boy gasped, looking at his desk with new appreciation, "W-wow, I'm not sure whether to be inspired or...well, overwhelmed. I mean, he had so much potential, but...I, uh, see..." he let his mind absorb the information.

Aizawa waited patiently to see the boy's attention back on him, "One Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto deeply hated each other, and on the sports festival, they almost killed one another. It cost Naruto his place here, and Sasuke the ability to move again. Due to that, Sasuke went missing, and...less than savory people were rumored to have met him after that."

"Due to being a relative of Madara Uchiha, right?" Yaoyorozu asked with a serious expression, "Such prestigious name would attract anyone desiring to use their Quirk."

"So far, it's all theories, but the rumors don't paint anything good. Anyway..." Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, hating how off-track he was getting, "Because Uzumaki escaped...again, everyone and their mom's going to search for him. Including you."

"Wait, sensei!" Iida asked, getting up with a rather angry look on his face, "You'd have us look for a criminal!? But we're only students, not even ones with licenses!"

"Jumping to this wasn't my option, but the matter at hand is you all had a brief moment of contact with Uzumaki, even if he was disguised." Aizawa rubbed his face exhaustedly, "Look, all I'm saying is that there's a lot of desperate people after the guy. He's been on the run for a lot of years, so even walking around with you seems helpful to these guys."

"But, but..." Tenya grit his teeth, the spectacled class representative got worried looks from his closest friends, ' _I...I can't just waste time while that Hero Killer's on the loose. Tensei..._ ' he remembered staring at his brother, seeing how powerless the man was. To look at the one person he idolized in pain, unable to continue with his life as the hero Tenya admired snapped something inside him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Aizawa said firmly, although whether he knew what Tenya was thinking or not was anyone's guess. "If you ever feel like I stress this too much, that is not the case. Do not make fools of yourselves, do not rush into any kind of battle, and do not leave your partners' side."

"Partner?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

Nodding, Aizawa explained, "Unlike previous times where we send you to see the world of heroes, these Worst Generation pros will accompany you. Regardless of what kind of company they had, they are still pros you should look up to with respect."

Katsuki smirked, "Sounds like fun." He raised a hand, clutching the air, "A chance to see what these guys can do after what that infamous bastard did at the festival should be better than playing around in a boring office." Aizawa narrowed his eyes, knowing the blond had a certain idea.

"I repeat, do not do anything stupid, and that includes facing Naruto if you find him." He then sighed, ruffling his hair, "Look, this is a waste of time for these guys and you, we all know that. Sadly, they really are in that much hopelessness to catch the guy."

Raising a curious hand, one Tsuyu Asui asked, "So, how will we be paired up, then?"

"Glad you asked." Aizawa said and produced a box with a hole out of his desk, "You guys will grab a ball. And since the Worst Generation didn't have as many students as you, there will be two kinds." He reached in and pulled out a red ball, "Red balls mean you got a partner, and the numbers will determine who it'll be. White balls mean you're free to go wherever."

"Wouldn't it be better to just interview us?" Uraraka asked confusedly, "I mean, it'd waste less time."

"Good point, but, again, they're desperate." Aizawa could tell it wasn't enough of an answer when a few stared curiously at him, "And, well, if you want a better explanation... It is said and has been confirmed that Naruto has the stupidest luck ever. Do you know anyone else who could've escaped the same jail twice in a day because they got a hardcore fan in said day? Try and argue if you've heard weirder or stupider."

Everyone simultaneously shared the thought, ' _Fair enough._ ' None of them could really make even a joke of the blond man's ridiculous luck.

Fate could exist or be fictional, but said whiskered man's path of life was out of legends.

However, some saw their blessings and hoped for the best, praying to destiny, "Bunny Gal, the small-chested powerhouse. Eye Maiden, the extremely voluptuous fighter. Mind Rush, the blonde bombshell. And the tomboyish Tenten Yaoyorozu..." Mineta was drooling at the idea of meeting them, gathering the female students' ire.

"Or Panda Arms, my sister." Momo the vice-representative said menacingly.

Mineta nodded, "You may have the good attributes, but she's got good hips and thighs."

His best friend and brother in perversion, Kaminari, nodded, "Indeed. And all of them share the best hips and booties."

Aizawa sighed, "I'll look away for a bit."

The other sensitive males did as well. Five minutes later, and the grape-haired and blond teens sported lumps on their heads. Izuku paid it no mind. Instead, he wondered who he'd be paired with. He did have the basics on the pros, but due to Naruto and Sasuke's actions, they did their best to avoid attention from the media. As he usually did, he started to mumble to himself.

"Why now? Is Uzumaki really that much of a threat or could these many years of chasing him just snapped them?" he rubbed his chin, his friends worrying, "No, there must be a change. It is too sudden. And with a guy like him that even All Might has trouble dealing with, what can we do? Could there be a connection between the sports festival and-"

"Midoriya, your turn." His sensei called to him, snapping him out of his trance.

Walking to the teacher, Izuku noted that both Mineta and Kaminari were crying, holding a white ball each. A much vulgar teen would've made a blue-balls commentary, but he wasn't. Bakugo did, though. Reaching into the box on Aizawa's desk, the freckled hero pulled out a red ball, gasping in shock. Turning it, he saw the number 9 etched on it, and so he asked.

"Uh, who is number nine?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a man in green spandex with orange greaves, white gauntlets, a red belt, and a green helmet. Its round amber lenses stared into Izuku's soul, and he could tell there was a massive grin under it. The V-shaped antennae on the forehead told him who it was. But this is a reminder of what he looks like to the readers.

"G-Green Beast!?" the short boy gasped.

"Ah, you're Midoriya Izuku." Lee grinned behind his helmet, "I learned all your names to see who could be my new junior. Glad to meet you. It seems like destiny since we're both green!"

Everyone stared dully at him due to the bad pun since Midori meant green in Japanese. If the writer is wrong, feel free to correct him, readers.

A panda-masked girl groaned, "Lee, you were told to wait!"

"Alright, who's my cute and adorable charge!?" the masked hero shouted as he ignored her, striking a pose with an arm back and a thumb up, "I, the wild hero whose spirit burns hotter than the flames of his past self's, Green Beast, have arrived! I may know your name but let me hear it!" everyone stared in disbelief as Izuku looked even meeker in comparison to the taller and fit hero.

"I...I am. Uh, Midoriya Izuku, sir." He replied with a bashful smile.

"I knew it!" the masked man pumped a fist, "Number nine was destined to work and get me a proper hero to take under my wing! And knowing Naruto-kun's luck, we shall meet again and clash! Finally, we'll leave our past behind!" putting his hands on his hips, Lee looked down at Izuku, "Young man, Midoriya-kun!"

"Y-Yes!?" the freckled boy stood stiff at the sudden shift of attention.

"Prepare yourself! We'll see how powerfully your youth burns, and we'll make those flames light up any shadow!" Lee brought up a fist, "Let us see how far you can go as a hero! It will be a tough ordeal, but I shall give it my all to aid you in becoming a shining beacon for the future! To fight for those close to us, to stop evil and aid those who lost their light! We shall become as beasts who-"

"I got him." Said Sakura, a pink-haired girl who hadn't changed much since her first appearance other than her assets growing, but not much. Before Lee could react, he got dragged by the embarrassed young pink woman. Izuku stared owlishly as his new partner tried and failed to explain himself.

"B-But Sakura-chan, first impressions are what matter!? And Midoriya-kun looks like he has potential!" Lee argued while getting dragged away, the entire class of future heroes sweating in embarrassment, "Like a lot of people say, young people are very impressionable, so it's up to future generations to show them the way!"

"Lee, people say it so you don't scar any child mentally." Neji, who has grown at least a head taller than Naruto, sighed.

XXXXXX

Later on, as everyone else was sorted, Izuku held his chin deep in thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto and the Worst Generation, can we even stand up to those standards?" he was followed by his friends Ochako and Tenya, the class representative silent.

"We shall see." He walked past his smaller friends absentmindedly.

"Ah, Iida, wait." Ochako called to him, but he didn't even bother to turn around, "He's...actually worrying me."

"Y-Yeah, his brother..." Izuku felt even more down, the news shocked him.

"Still, where will you go?" she asked to try to change the subject.

"Well, it's hard to tell, only one place called me, but I know nothing about it...um, what about you?" he didn't like avoiding a question, but he had no idea on what to say.

"I've been thinking on getting stronger, so I hope to surprise you." She replied slightly bashfully. "Uh, well, gotta go! Take care, Deku!"

"Ah, same!" he stood alone, surrounded by passing students as he felt the weight of the situation on his slumping shoulders, "What is even going on? Not only do we have to partner with infamous pro-heroes, but what that guy says and does..." as any massive nerd, he did his research. Finding out about the guy who was giving authorities the slip and making a show out of it brought something.

Antihero.

A term which All Might currently discussed with the rodent principal, "You know what they've been calling him Naruto. He is our opposite as many call him, yet not a villain. Do you believe it is a good idea to leave these students with those who were closest to him?" the small tea lover asked the top hero. A frown spread on All Might's face at the idea, but he had an answer nonetheless.

"It shouldn't have come to this, but everyone's desperate." He held his chin in thought, "Besides, Young Midoriya's partner was chosen by all of us... Even if I do feel guilty to ask for Aizawa to rig the boxes. Not even Lee knows..." guilt coated the giant's words, his head dropping slightly at the thought.

"What's done is in the past, we can only hope for the best but prepare for the worst." The principal told him solemnly. Then also dropped his head, "But, yes, it does feel bad to trick someone like Green Beast of all people. However, he could have been a perfect protégé of yours. So, if I may, why didn't you take him under your wing?"

A small grin spread on All Might's face, "Because he's the kind of hero who wants his strength to be his own."

"Still, if Midoriya and him were to team up against Naruto, it wouldn't be an easy fight for any party." The tiny principal noted.

"Indeed."

As for Izuku, he gulped as he approached his school's entrance.

"There he is..." he whispered, "I can't help but feel something's off..."

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Gah!" the skittish boy nearly jumped out of his skin when Lee landed before him, helmet under one arm. "L-L-L-Lee-san!?" he stuttered at the dramatic entrance.

"Alright, my darling junior! I, Rock Lee, shall do my best to teach you in the ways of a Nice Guy!" flashing Izuku - in a literal way - a smile, Lee took his pose with a thumb up.

And something clicked, "Ah, that is... the Maito Gai – the Wild Beast – trademark pose!" he grew marveled, eyes sparkling.

Lee grew ecstatic, "My sweet junior, you know him!?"

Izuku nodded twice, "Yes! His Quirk was an enhanced musculature, but he trained and honed it to become one of the best! And I also got his training videos as a child!" he recalled them by using a hand's fingers to count, "Maito Gai's Explosive Afternoon Tiger Workout was great for adequate muscle training and toning! His Maito Gai's Dynamic Morning Peacock explains in detail the proper ways to throw punches!"

"I know! I even got my suit modeled after his!" he showed it off with a proud smile, "Still, when I first met him and got to shake his hand, he told me to choose who to be. When I told him I wanted to be like him, he told me to be a better version of himself, to push myself with the flame of my youth until I could surpass him and go even further beyond."

Izuku beamed, "That's from his self-help motivational book, the way to be the Ultimate Nice Guy!" both gasped in realization and stood side to side, flashing a grin with a thumb up as they spoke in perfect unison with a manly, passionate fire in their souls, "Youth is like cherry blossoms! True men regret nothing and don't look back to their past, for they always improve to be the best version of themselves!"

Izuku and Lee turned to each other, beaming smiles on their faces. Izuku put his hands down, palms upward for Lee to slap them, something the green-clad hero let him do. The two then exchanged two arms bumps at face level with their right arms, then two fist bumps at their stomach level with their fists. Finally, they brought both their arms up and slammed elbow and fist together for the manliest of handshakes.

It even came complete with shadowed eyes that unlike All Might's didn't show their irises.

A passing Kyouka Jirou observed them, a dull stare on her face, "Crazy weirdoes..."

Momo accompanied her sister, "Sis, will Midoriya be alright? You told me how Green Beast tends to be..."

Tenten rubbed her face, "Oh for goodness' sake, what have we created?"

XXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm so lucky to have someone like Lee-san as my partner."

Izuku was understandably happier than before as he and his mother prepared for his leave. Inko Midoriya smiled softly, worrying for her son as any good woman would. Desiring to see him succeed, earn the right to be happy and proud of his life, was what any true caring parent held true in their heart. However, she couldn't help but worry as her son was ready to set off.

A worried smile spread on her face, memories flashing of his battle with Shouto Todoroki, her heart aching, "Izuku...please, be-"

"Dynamic Landing!"

Both Midoriyas yelped when Lee appeared on the railing outside their house. Living in an apartment a couple floors above the ground, it was already impressive to see someone land harmoniously on the open hall outside their door. Lee then flipped in front of the two and surprised Inko by taking a deep, respectful bow. Poor Inko could only gape, hands up as if trying to grasp anything, even something intangible like reason.

"H-Hi, Lee-san..." Izuku got out.

"Greetings, Midoriya-kun. Before we leave, I have to do this." He then knelt and bowed deeply before the small chubby woman, "Midoriya-san, I, Rock Lee, promise to guard your child with my life! As a hero, as a man, as someone who will bare his soul to you, I shall not say such words lightly! Please, worry not for him! However, if you do then I shall repay you such distress with my life if needed!"

"L-Lee-san, n-no need to act like you're a samurai and she your d-daimyo!" Izuku blushed heavily.

His mother stared in disbelief, "Oh, I...thank you?" she got out, nervously smiling.

The thick-browed hero got up, standing straight before bowing and then straightening his back again as he said, "You're welcome, ma'am! Alright, Midoriya-kun! Let us go! And..." he paused for a bit, then put one finger on his helmet-covered chin, "Wait, give me a second." Both Midoriyas sweat-dropped when he produced a small notebook.

"Is he always like that?" the mother asked in a soft and worried whisper.

"Y-Yes, he is. However, I guess that's good..." he smiled softly at Lee, "He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean."

"Ah yes, here it is... Ahem..." coughing into his fist, he continued, "I shall bring Midoriya-kun back before bedtime, so please help me with such information."

"Oh, uh, right!" the small woman gasped and went to the green-clad hero, writing in his notebook.

"Does he have allergies?" Lee asked seriously, Izuku blushing.

"Um, do you have to be that meticulous about my safety?" he asked, but was ignored as his mother and Lee started talking.

"Izuku promised to come home for dinner, so if you could bring him back by seven..." she said softly.

Lee nodded energetically, "Alright! We shall finish our search by six thirty and I shall carry him back if needed! Anything else?"

Humming with a hand on her cheek, the round-faced woman thought out loud, "We...kind of ran out of groceries and I wanted to ask if he could go for them before he left."

"Hmm, we shall see. Midoriya-kun, be kind to your mother and call her when we're done to see if such a thing is possible."

"Y-Yessir..." Izuku tried to sound firm, but everything was too bizarre for words.

Lee's next question was pretty much a bomb: "What about girls?"

"W-What!?" both green-heads exclaimed.

Lee coughed into his fist again, despite wearing his masked helmet, "I-I'm sorry, but I know Midoriya-kun is in a tough spot in life. I chased the girl of my dreams back when I was his age. So, considering what a good soul he is, I have no doubt he must have stolen a fair maiden's heart. Have they been dating or is he-"

Practically glowing red, Izuku pushed the latex-wearing man away, "Enough of that, please, Lee-san! I-I haven't even kissed a girl yet!"

Registering what wasn't important, Lee was shocked, "Yet!? Then we shall remedy that, Midoriya-kun! You're at the perfect age to find a decent enough girl to make your mother proud!"

His passionate cry embarrassed the boy further, "Enough, please!"

And if that wasn't bad enough, his mom didn't dislike the idea if her pensive look was anything to go by, "But Izuku, there were some cute girls in your class..."

"We're leaving!" Izuku shouted as he managed to push Lee away at last.

Once they were at a safe distance, Lee rubbed the back of his helmet-covered head. "I am so sorry." He said while Izuku panted, hands on his knees. Despite not doing much exercise, he felt physically and mentally exhausted after such shame. Many thoughts crossed his mind that made him ignore Lee's apologetic bowing.

"It's fine...I haven't even thought of asking any girl out or found any who could like me enough to do so." He said dejectedly.

Lee frowned at that, "Midoriya-kun, what's with that attitude!?"

"Huh?" the baffled teen's mind tried to process such question and change in personality.

"You have time, and if you don't try hard enough, you'll never find happiness!" Lee put up both fists, pumping them into the air, "I did my best to win a fair maiden's heart, and sadly failed! However, that has never stopped me from believing I can find one! Sure, it may be impossible and laughable, but if I can make one accept my soul, I know I'll have found the perfect woman!"

"But I'd only get laughed at or-"

"Midoriya-kun." Lee's stern tone clamped the boy's meek attempt to argue, "I know it's not easy. Competing against other guys, being seen as a dork, or even feeling like you're not good enough. I've been there. I know it's not easy to get out of that hole, trust me..." he raised his fist, looking sadly at it, "But there are times in which trying is all we have. That's why I want you to do your best at everything you try in your life."

"Lee-san..." Izuku could see the man meant every word. A soft, gentle passion burned within him, but unlike his usual explosive nature, this flame was warm and cozy. A small grin spread on Izuku's face as he gave a nod, "Alright, I know it's a hard, long road to be a hero. It doesn't mean I won't try to reach what I want to achieve."

Putting his hands on his hips in a dynamic pose, Lee beamed behind his helmet, "There we go. Now, Midoriya-kun, which girls do you fancy?"

"E-Enough of that already!" the boy could have had an egg thrown at his face and the heat from it would've made it an omelette.

"If you don't try your hardest at everything you do, be it training, working, or hobbies, how can you say your soul burned bright in your youth!?" Lee asked more passionate rather than stern, "Romance too is part of life, Midoriya-kun! Let me aid you in any way possible! Or would you rather keep that mentality that you can't win!? That you're better off staying still!?"

"I...I don't want that, I want to try my hardest!" a spark ignited Izuku's core, creating a flame that burst through his body.

"Alright then. Now, I'll ask again..." he patted Izuku's shoulder, then leaned down to be on eye level with him, "And I promise I'll keep it secret. Is there a girl?"

Blushing in a way every girl in his school found utterly adorable, the freckled boy nodded. His index fingers started to play jousting, poking together as he replied, "W-Well, it's hard to say, but they're all amazing if not downright incredible. Comparing them is not easy, everyone has something marvelous, be it their Quirks, personalities or their drive to move forward."

Lee stepped back in shock, "So rather than external beauty, you focus on their soul!? Midoriya-kun, I sadly underestimated you!"

"Well, I'd lie if I said I didn't find them pretty..." he blushed harder.

Placing his hands back on his hips, Lee chuckled, "No worries or need to be embarrassed, Midoriya-kun. I too was overcome by a mad drive to pursue my ideal fair maiden based solely on her appearance. I must at least say you are more mature than I am by having such outlook on them."

"I can't help it..." Izuku blushed, "For starters, Jirou is very cool to a point I envy her calm demeanor. Hagakure always finds joy in everything around her and can see good in anything. Asui is the reason I always try to analyze a situation. Ashido brings cheer to everyone around her with a smile. Yaoyorozu is the definition of professional and queenly. And Ochako is so nice and kind I'm glad she befriended me."

"Still, which one do you like?" Lee asked with a catty grin, hooking an arm around Izuku's shoulders.

"Uh...can I have some time to figure it out?"

"Ah, I see. No worries, then, I understand." Lee winked, but it failed since he still had his helmet on. "Now, let's find Naruto-san!"

"But first we need to go to this address..." Izuku meekly corrected him.

"Alright, first your duties, and then our search." Lee gave him a thumb up, making the poor boy sweat nervously.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked under his breath.

XXXXXX

"Gah!"

Naruto shivered up and down as he and Manami rested at a simple outdoors café. The tiny woman had a double-breasted beige coat, a white summer hat, and stylish sunglasses. Naruto for his part wore a black tracksuit, a simple surgical mask used in Japan in case of allergies, and a black ski cap. Despite how utterly suspicious the two were, no costumer seemed to want to notice.

"Is something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"Just a chill...a rather strong one." He had shaken up and down, "It feels as if I'm going to be facing something worse than Madara."

"Could there really be?" Manami hummed in thought, "We've seen how he truly is, which is a shame I didn't have my camera with me."

He shook his head gently, "Don't beat yourself about it. All we have left to do is find Stain, then we make him pay. You sure he's around?"

Pulling out her laptop, she nodded and showed him her gathered data, "So far, he's been witnessed in the area surrounding this district."

"And he won't move after my little war declaration." He noted, "I must have pissed him off, so he'll be after me."

"But we can't really go all out." She looked out the window at some officers patrolling the area, "There are cops everywhere, heroes searching for Stain and you, and who knows how desperate and furious Madara must be. He won't give us much room to find and fight the guy."

"Which is why...food's here." the two went silent as Manami was served some tea while Naruto had a massive chocolate milkshake. Once the waitress left, he continued, "Which is why we'll do this quick, get out in time for dinner, and broadcast it for everyone to see as well as do it in front of as many people as there can be."

"W-Wait, but we'd be chased by pro-heroes, perhaps even All Might." She replied in shock.

Naruto nodded, "That's why I need your help to make it work. I know I'm asking for a lot but think about it." A confident smirk spread on his face, "Not only do people see Stain be taken down, but also the heroes fail to capture me after the battle in broad daylight. Wouldn't that make people know that I can get things done the hard way?"

Gaping, the pigtailed shortstack started to shake in excitement, "I-I see! It makes sense! We are rigging it, but everyone would see how cool you are!"

Devoted didn't begin to describe her, but he had to keep a level head, "Listen, it's a matter of making it seem like it's easy for us. Which is why we need to scout the area, find a decent place to lure Stain to, get as many viewers live there as well as heroes, and then, well, leg it."

"Then, shall we go on an urban safari?" he blinked slowly, surprised by her excited tone.

"Urban what?"

The way her smile lit up was bewildering, but he had to admit, what happened next was funny. She was dressed up in an old-fashioned pith helmet, explorer gear, and backpack. On the other hand, he had on a fake fox tail, fake fox ears, a fox mascot suit on without the head or tail attached, had his blond hair dyed red, and his whisker marks painted a more jagged black.

Urban safari in the Japanese city, Naruto Uzumaki and Manami Aiba was a go!

Due to the fact that he looked so ridiculous, people assumed he was already a hero and just ignored him, some people were even taking pictures.

"What would you call me if I was a superhero Manami-chan?" he asked her with a suffering tone.

She tapped her chin in thought, then exclaimed in joy, "I'd probably call you…White Steel Fox: Red Ninja Namikaze!"

He stared at her, sighing softly before he whispered to himself, "…I can't even be angry at you, you're just too cute when you get excited like that."

Cheerfully, the petite woman made her way forward while her lover followed. Questioning where she got the disguises was put in a mental folder for later examination. What crossed his mind the most was if they could get some more stuff for Manami.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Hope you guys had fun. I know you're mad that it's mostly Rock Lee and Izuku bonding, but it's to build up for the obvious clash. And because, well, I wanted to have fun writing the two interacting. Now, an omake by my brother from another mother, The Lord Of Pages:

Manami's Lovelovelove Diary Entry #12/24

"I hate this time of year. It's cold, people are impossibly happy, eggnog sucks, and I usually get laid up with a cold halfway through."

Naruto was no lover of all men and bastion of good will on Earth. He hated the holidays, his birthday, and very rarely celebrated anything more significant to him than his anniversary with Manami or her birthday. Whenever it became particularly cold and filled with singers on the street caroling and celebrating the most wonderful time of the year, he became a Grinch and was soured to the very idea of Christmas.

Even knowing that Manami and he had a warm place to sleep and were relatively safe for the month in terms of food, shelter, heating, and comforts didn't please him more than the standard amount of relief. He also hated Christmas sweaters, but wore the ones Manami got him every year because to do otherwise would upset his beloved partner and lover. That season's festive sweater was a light up model, a tree with a heart in the middle of it and the words, "I love Xmas" on the tree with ho ho ho right below. He was clutching a mug of hot cocoa in his hand, glaring at the heroes below, hating them all.

"Mount Lady, I hate you, Midnight, I hate you too. Hate, hate, hate." He listed off seeing his old classmates, "Double hate!" he said upon seeing Eraserhead. Then he saw Endeavor, "LOATHE ENTIRELY!" he took a swig of his hot cocoa, crunching the soft marshmallows inside with a growl, "I hate this time of year so much Manami-chan."

He ignored the bouncing ponytail right next to him, Manami Aiba sighing in bliss as her eyes lit up with joy at the sights below, her hands on her cheeks, "I love this time of year Naruto-kun."

"That makes one of us." He took another swig of his drink, grumbling as despite his bad mood he softened his attitude by a great deal. He couldn't stay angry or be mean to his most cherished person.

"But it's the one time of the year that we can go out in public and not be caught by any Heroes. Ever since the Great Christmas Truce signed by all the world in the 1900s, no country can go to war or crime can be committed as all people are made equal and beloved on this date. It means in the spirit of Christmas we can go anywhere we like and have fun the entire day." She said hugging his arm with a dreamy sigh.

"It won't make me hate it less, Manami-chan." He would be the Grinch one way or another.

"I reserved us dinner for two tomorrow at that place you really like, you know the one, the French bistro?" she asked.

He merely nodded in response, drinking his hot cocoa, "Yeah, I know. That must've set us back a little."

"It did, but for our Christmas, it's well worth the price, isn't it?" She asked him, gazing up at him with her bright cheerful eyes.

He blushed, grumbled but in a non-bad-tempered way, and looked to the side, "I guess, it's worth your happiness and Christmas at least."

"Mnhm~!" She gave off a happy little trill, her eyes now gaining a bit of sultriness to them, "If you want, you can unwrap your present early."

He gave her a raised eyebrow, before realizing she was clad in a sweater and nothing else, licking his lips, he considered his next response carefully, "…Sure. Let's ring in Christmas day properly tonight." As the carolers sang, he and his lover did singing of their own.

He didn't know how she could sing the entirety of Jingle bells while riding him on their no horse open sleigh, but he couldn't complain.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	8. Author's note

My friend, the winner of this bet, and yours truly came to the conclusion that it was better to do this story completely from scratch and perhaps even different since - be honest with me - I am a mess as a writer and running on fumes. After all, it was his idea and I just went along with it since I am a man of my word. I've tried to keep writing for it, but even he noticed I was struggling at times.

Sorry guys, I know many of you liked it, but those of you who had some good critiques pretty much reinforced that I wasn't really into writing this from the start.


End file.
